


Paure dal passato

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Curses, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Dead Castiel, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Drug Use, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gods, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester Abuses Sam Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Possessed Dean Winchester, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester's Memory Box, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Lucifero sembra essere tornato e con lui anche la sua furia.La storia prosegue la stagione n'12.Contenuti Hurt , Samifer .(Storia con doppio punto di vista Sam - Dean)Si ripercorrono alcuni ricordi passati di Sam ma nulla è come sembra.[...] sentii la porta del bagno aprirsi ma la mia visuale era occupata dagli occhi freddi ed infernali di Lucifero.Dean.“Dean! Dean …va via!" [...]Fui travolto da una violenza improvvisa e senza capire come mi ritrovai disteso a terra.La mia tempia sbattè con forza sul pavimento e rantolai dal dolore. Lucifero mi stava tenendo la testa contro il parquet ...





	1. Incubi

CAPITOLO 1  
_-Sam_

## INCUBI

“Buonanotte”, bofocchiò Dean spegnendo le luci.  
Io, seduto sul mio letto, ero ancora intento a cercare un nesso tra le vittime.  
“Hey, ma che fai?”  
Ottenni in risposta solo un mugugno da sotto le coperte.  
Mi alzai sbuffando, sparpagliai i documenti sul tavolino sotto la finestra ed accesi la lampada per poter lavorare senza disturbare il sonno di mio fratello.  
La luce era estremamente fioca e giallastra come nella maggior parte dei motel in cui finivamo ma sarebbe stata sufficiente.  
Mi misi seduto e mi schiarii la gola sonoramente per dispetto a Dean ma lui non si mosse di un millimetro. Scossi la testa contrariato e tornai a concentrarmi sul caso.

Non ricordavo neppure di essermi addormentato ma quella notte gli incubi non mi diedero un attimo di pace. Non avevo idea se fosse semplicemente la stanchezza accumulata dell’ultimo periodo o se fosse stato quel caso ad avermi inquietato.

Le vittime erano spinte a togliersi la vita da qualche figlio di puttana che controllava le loro menti e questo mi aveva portato a fare molti pensieri sui brutti periodi della mia vita, smuovendo tanti brutti ricordi .  
Ero frustrato perché non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo in quella città e la gente continuava a morire senza che io riuscissi a fermare nulla o nessuno.  
Avevo però il presentimento che c'entrassero in qualche modo i demoni e le anime umane. Forse dopo la dipartita di Crowley l'inferno senza un leader era finito sottosopra e i demoni facevano semplicemente quello che volevano senza regole.

“Sam…Sam!”  
Una voce prese a chiamarmi con insistenza. Riacquistai coscienza poco a poco e fermai rapido qualsiasi cosa mi stesse stringendo la spalla.  
Aprii gli occhi e mi ci volle un po di tempo prima di mettere a fuoco il volto di Dean.  
“Mollami o ti tiro un pugno”, fu il suo buongiorno.  
Ero in modalità difensiva. Le mie dita premevano con forza nella carne appositamente per far male e mollai immediatamente la presa quando mi resi conto che non correvo alcun pericolo e quello che stavo stritolando era il braccio di Dean.  
“Dean?”  
Mi ritrovai con la testa china sulla scrivania, il laptop e i documenti sparsi sul tavolo dove li avevo lasciati la sera precedente.  
“Che ti prende? Non volevi svegliarti. Su...muoviti”, si lamentò indignato.  
Mi guardai intorno confuso ma sollevato di essere tornato alla realtà. Sorrisi alle spalle di Dean prima che sparisse in bagno.

Riordinai prima i documenti nelle cartelline ed una volta messo in carica il mio laptop ormai morto preparai i completi eleganti dell'FBI. Cravatta a righe rosse per me e quella a righe blu per Dean.  
“Agente Foster questo è il mio collega, l'agente LaFleur”, cantilenai allo specchio per abituarmi ai nostri nuovi alias. Ghignai tra me e me.  
Dean avrebbe presto odiato quel nominativo che gli avevo fatto preparare appositamente in nome di tutte le volte che si era divertito ad assegnarmi i nomi più imbarazzanti. Dubitavo che potesse capire il francese ma glielo avrei spiegato con gusto, a tempo debito.

“E così hai fatto un brutto sogno, Sammy?”, una voce alle mie spalle attira la mia attenzione mentre ero intento a chiudere l'ultimo bottone della camicia.  
Dean era stato piuttosto veloce sotto la doccia, per una volta.  
Mi voltai verso il bagno sorridendo con una certa amarezza.  
Non potevo nascondere nulla a mio fratello.

“Non hai idea di quanto...”  
Mi immobilizzai vedendo Lucifero appoggiato alla porta del bagno a braccia conserte.  
“Per fortuna solo un brutto sogno”, insistette sorridendomi.  
Indietreggiai ansimando ed infine mi ritrovai contro il muro.  
“no no no no no no no”  
“Si”, rispose secco ai miei lamenti.  
Chiusi gli occhi sperando di risvegliarmi ma non successe nulla anzi una mano fin troppo reale mi scrollò dal colletto della camicia.

“Apri gli occhi, Sam”  
“Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa sta succedendo?”, sibillai strizzando gli occhi più forte.  
Mi afferrò la mascella e mi sputó le parole addosso.  
“Succede che sono tornato, Sammy”, ridacchiò.  
Un gemito lieve uscì dalle mie labbra quando mi mosse come un burattino cercando di alzarmi il mento nell'inutile tentativo di spingermi a guardarlo. Le sue dita erano fredde ed un brivido gelido mi percorse la schiena.  
“Sono uscito dal buco in cui mi avevate buttato. Oh Sam, Sam, Sam...quanto mi sono divertito a bruciare tua mamma...tu non ne hai idea.”  
“N...no”  
“Abbiamo passato giorni splendidi insieme”  
'Svegliati Sam, andiamo svegliati...'  
“Le ho detto: ‘ora giochiamo un po' Mary ma...senza impegno.Giusto per ammazzare il tempo. Quando non ne potrai più devi semplicemente dirmelo ed io ti ucciderò. Puoi fidarti della mia parola. Sono un angelo in fondo è gli angeli sono misericordiosi…' e tutte quelle cazzate lì... non è vero, Sammy?”

Mi scosse con vigore e spalancai gli occhi continuando a mantenere lo sguardo verso il basso quasi a scongiurare la sua immagine che per anni mi aveva tormentato, speravo potesse svanire nel nulla solo premendo il palmo della mia mano.  
Non poteva essere uscito, non poteva essere lì.  
Mi sorpresi di me stesso ma ero in panico per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo e sapevo bene che lui era in grado di fiutare la paura.  
“Tre giorni, Sam. Per tre giorni mi ha chiesto pietà. Diamine, mi ha implorato di ucciderla! ”, rise contro il mio collo di piacere.  
“Io ho aspettato ovviamente per rispetto a te, Sammy...ma era proprio decisa … così l‘ho bruciata.  
  
Ha urlato  
fino  
all’ultimo.”

Lacrime silenziose scesero lungo le mie guancie, arrendendomi a quella realtà che da mesi rifiutavo.  
Mamma era morta ed il mio cuore si crepó. Quello che stavamo costruendo insieme non si sarebbe mai erso e per la seconda volta persi mia madre.  
Non si meritava tutto quello, non lo aveva mai meritato e non era giusto che quella sua seconda possibilità fosse solo servita a portarle altra sofferenza.  
“E noi sappiamo che non era la sua prima volta, non so se mi spiego...”  
Lucifero mi teneva con decisione contro il muro e sentivo il calore del suo viscido respiro sulla mia pelle. Cercai di allontanare le mani che mi tenevano prigioniero ma era tutto inutile.  
“Mamma...”, sussurai gemendo.  
“Sai ho riciclato qualche tortura che ho avuto il piacere di testare su di te e devo dirtelo...tua mamma ha davvero una soglia bassissima del dolore. Ops...aveva.  
Dio, tu mi davi molta più soddisfazione!”  
Un calore mi arrivò alla testa e con lui arrivò il coraggio. Spinto dalla rabbia sollevai lo sguardo fino ad incrociare quegli occhi fin troppo familiari che avevo impressi a fuoco nell'anima e mi arresi.

Era lì.

“Dimmi Sam, non sarai arrabbiato con me, non è vero? E' forse per via di ...Castiel?”, ridacchiò cercando di girare il coltello nella piaga.

Lui era lì ed era reale.

La sua mano scivolò viscidamente sui miei capelli, accarezzandomi lentamente il capo.  
“Bastardo! Ti farò a pezzi. Ti farò a pezzi!”, urlai prendendo inutilmente a scuotermi sotto la sua presa ferrea mentre le lacrime presero copiosamente a rigarmi il volto.  
“E come pensi di fare di preciso?”  
Il tocco nauseante della sua carezza si fermò sulla mia guancia poi con il pollice mi rubò una lacrima e la portò alle sue labbra. Chiuse gli occhi teatralmente come fosse in estasi.  
“Questo si che è dissetante”, disse roco portandomi un senso di nausea.  
In quel momento sentii la porta del bagno aprirsi ma la mia visuale era occupata dagli occhi freddi ed infernali di Lucifero.  
Dean.  
“Dean! Dean …va via!”, urlai con tutto il fiato che avevo come se potesse rischiare di non sentirmi.  
“Sono d'accordo. Addio Dean! ”, Lucifero schioccó le dita e ne seguì un rapido e sonoro rumore che non seppi definire ma contemporaneamente arrivò il sangue. Nessun lamento o gemito.  
Sangue, tanto sangue che schizzó sui muri e arrivò a bagnarmi il viso.  
Sangue, il sangue di mio fratello.  
“NOOO! DEAN!”  
Urali dimenandomi sempre più forte, cercando a tutti i costi di liberarmi ma guadagnando solo un dolore acuto al petto.  
Stordito, mi fermai ed il suo nome prese a ripetersi come un mantra sulle mie labbra.  
Lucifero mi portò verso il basso, forzandomi a cadere sulle ginocchia poi impugnò i miei capelli tirandoli dolorosamente dalla radice . Cercai Dean alle sue spalle ma non c'era nulla di lui se non il rosso scarlatto del suo sangue sulle pareti.  
“Non ti libererai mai di me! Oh … nononono”  
Strattonò con forza la testa per poi spingerla di lato in modo da potermi parlare all'orecchio.  
“Non ti libererai mai di me”, ripetè con un filo di voce che però mi tagliò i timpani per la sua potenza sovrannaturale. Le orecchie presero a finschiare probabilmente a causa della sua voce angelica.  
Un senso di malessere mi pervase così intensamente che pensai di dover ricacciare da un momento all'altro.

Dean.  
Lucifero aveva ucciso Dean.  
Non poteva essere successo.  
Non poteva essere vero perchè avrebbe significato che ... ero solo. Non volevo rimanere solo.  
Mamma, Castiel, Dean. Avevo tutto ed improvvisamente non mi restava più niente... più nessuno.  
Era tutto finito.  
Non avevo più una famiglia ma solo una voragine enorme dentro.  
Abbassai lo sguardo per osservare le mie mani che riflettevano lo stato della mia anima. Le fissavo e continuavo a pensare che erano vuote. Non capivo il perchè di quel pensiero ma in quel momento nulla aveva più senso di quello.  
Le mie mani erano vuote e le mie dita avrebbero solo potuto stringere le ceneri che mi rimanevano.  
“Avevi detto di essere pronto a vedere le persone che ami, morire...”  
Mi resi conto improvvisamente del rumore insano del mio respiro.

Sentii le mani del mio carnefice lasciarmi totalmente libero, sapeva benissimo che non mi sarei più mosso.

Mi sentii senza forze e smisi anche di piangere, mi limitai a fissare le mie mani che cominciarono a tremare non appena notai del sangue di Dean sul mio indice.  
“Staremo insieme per sempre, non devi rimanere solo per forza. Devi solo dirmi di si, Sam”  
Attese, attese a lungo ma non dissi una parola e mai l'avrei detta e questo lo fece infuriare di più. Si chinò accanto a me e assottiglió le labbra cercando di limitare la sua rabbia.  
“Mmh, forse prima dovremmo divertirci un pò, non pensi?”, le sue labbra sfiorarono il mio collo sudato mentre mi parlava. “Come ai vecchi tempi”, continuò abbassando il tono di voce.  
Mi leccò poi il collo in modo volgare, disgustato mi voltai e strinsi la mascella fissando impietrito un punto della parete del motel rimasto pulito.  
“E poi mi riprenderò quello che mi hai rubato”  
Non capii subito e nemmeno mi sforzai di pensarci ma poi spontaneamente il mio pensiero andrò a Jack: era venuto a prenderlo.  
“Lui si fida di te e sarà tutto più facile”  
Il mio collo era ancora umido della sua saliva quando il mio corpo prese ad essere scosso da piccoli spasmi.

Avrei dovuto salvare Dean, avrei dovuto salvare mamma. Era colpa mia se erano morti, colpa mia se il mondo sarebbe presto finito perché a causa della mia stupidità Lucifero era riuscito a lasciare la sua gabbia.

Fui travolto da una violenza improvvisa e senza capire come mi ritrovai disteso a terra. La mia tempia sbattè con forza sul pavimento e rantolai dal dolore.  
Lucifero mi stava tenendo la testa contro il parquet e lo sentii sedersi sui miei reni.  
“Mmmh, si...”, mugugnò divertito.  
Il dorso suoi piedi spinse contro il mio interno coscia divaricandomi leggermente le gambe. Mi morsi le labbra sentendo strapparsi nuovamente qualcosa nella mia anima, una ferita che avevo suturato lentamente, anno dopo anno... in solitudine.  
Nemmeno Dean immaginava. Avevo chiuso lontano dalla mia mente quei ricordi che ora fluivano liberi in ogni angolo della mia testa e fu come tornare indietro. Non c'era bisogno di una gabbia per essere all'inferno. Lui era il mio inferno ed io ero appena tornato lì. Sotto al suo peso, il mio corpo si era arreso e sottomesso automaticamente come aveva imparato a fare nel tempo. La mia mente si spense e prese a sbattere, muta, le sue ali contro la gabbia che si era creata attorno.

Lo sentii muovere leggermente il bacino che fece atrito contro i miei pantaloni.  
“So che lo desideri, Sam...lo so davvero"  
Non mi chiesi nemmeno che piani avesse in serbo per me, avrei dovuto accettare ogni cosa avesse in mente ed ogni sorta di dolore avrebbe comportato: mentale e fisico con la consapevolezza che sarebbe finita solo quando ne avesse avuto abbastanza.

Urlai subito dopo quando i suoi artigli cominciarono a lacerarmi la schiena con lentezza.

“Ma tutto a tempo debito Sammy”

La presa sulla mia testa era svanita ed una vocina mi incitava a reagire in qualsiasi modo ma non ci riuscivo. Non voleva che mi arrendersi ma ero come un animale addestrato e poi...non ero abbastanza forte.

La sua mano fredda come il ghiaccio lasciò in pace la mia schiena per spostarsi sulla mia gola. Mi spinse indietro la testa e la schiena si incurvò in modo innaturale, le vertebre si trovarono a schiacciarsi una contro l'altra.

Non riuscivo a respirare ma continuai a non reagire finchè il mio corpo non cominciò a scuotersi automaticamente per la mancanza d'aria ed una volta al limite, forse anche grazie all'istinto di sopravvivenza, la mia mano riuscì a risvegliarsi per andare a stringere la sua nel vano tentativo di trovare un qualche giovamento.  
  
La testa prese a girare, le luci si affievolirono lentamente ed in fondo mi andava bene così.  
Ero quasi immerso nella pace e il dolore si stava affievolendo quando la scarica di calci allo stomaco arrivò.  
Sputai il sangue che mi riempì rapida la bocca e cercai di mettermi carponi. Un calcio in mezzo alla schiena però mi fece ripiombare a terra ed una vocina dentro di me trovò la punizione equa per aver disubbidito. Sentii un paio di costole rompersi sotto i calci di un lucifero che non riuscivo più a mettere a fuoco e che svanì velocemente nella nebbia.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo capitolo dal punto di vista di Dean. Lucifero è tornato e con lui la sua voglia di vendicarsi ma nulla è come sembra.

CAPITOLO 2  
- _Dean_

## DEAN

'Stupido bastardo non hai nemmeno messo il chiavistello alla porta'  
"Svegliati Sam...Sam?"  
Scossi Sam con vigore ma ottenni solo il ciondolare inquietante della sua testolina pettinata male.  
Quei giorni erano stati molto pesanti per lui ed io non lo avevo aiutato granché. Né con il caso né emotivamente.  
Ero stanco di lottare controcorrente e cominciavo a pensare che molto probabilmente avremmo dovuto accettare il fatto di non essere più in grado di svolgere il nostro lavoro.

Gli diedi un attimo poi ripresi a chiamarlo con insistenza e quando inizai a preoccuparmi sul serio si decise finalmente ad aprire gli occhi.

Era spaventato e provó a difendersi ancor prima di sollevare il capo.  
Riconobbi quegli occhi perduti fin troppo bene non appena giunsero ai miei. Alcuni anni prima avrebbero risuonato come un campanello d'allarme ma eravamo riusciti a superare da tempo quella fase.  
Anche io sognavo l'inferno di tanto in tanto ma il tutto ormai era gestibile.  
Lo rassicurai e vidi la sua espressione mutare rapidamente fino a tornare serena.  
Lo lasciai ricomporsi e senza farmi accorgere mi massaggiai il braccio che mi aveva stretto e sparii per farmi una doccia prima di iniziare un'altra giornata di lavoro.

Mi osservai allo specchio, nudo, il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva dall'altra parte della stanza ed odiai quel giorno sul nascere esattamente come odiavo tutti i giorni che venivano senza loro.  
Ero morto, un morto che camminava ma per Sam impersonavo semplicemente un essere vivente.  
La rabbia era tutta bloccata nello stomaco e ribolliva ogni giorno di più e sarebbe di certo tornata utile appena avessimo trovato il mostro in città.  
Avevo paura, paura di esplodere in ogni momento e pentirmi di qualcosa che avrei potuto commettere.  
Avevo rischiato di prendere a pugni Sam soltanto il giorno prima e prendermela con lui era l'ultima cosa al mondo che volevo. Certo, la mia lingua lo colpiva in ogni istante ma per me quella era più difficile da gestire.  
Entrai in doccia e mi sfogai lì, come ogni mattina, lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Mi mancavano.  
Mi mancava...

Subito dopo essermi bagnato le labbra con la fiaschetta nascosta tra i vestiti sporchi, sentii Sam dire qualcosa a voce alta.  
Raggelai appena feci ritorno in camera da lui.

"SAM!"  
Senza pensare un solo istante mi scagliai contro il corpo ricurvo che sovrastava quello chino su se stesso di Sammy.  
Lo stomaco mi si torse dalla tensione fino a far male ed il mio cuore prese a sfarfallare per paura di quello che poteva esser accaduto al mio fratellino mentre io me ne stavo tranquillo nella stanza accanto.  
Una forza mi scagliò dalla parte opposta della mia corsa e mi fece sbattere contro il muro che vibró sotto la mia schiena.  
Non mi aspettavo quel cambio repentino e persi il respiro per alcuni secondi a causa del violento impatto.  
"Stai lontano da lui! Figlio di Puttana di un demone!"  
Ansimai contro il potere che mi immobilizzava al muro arrivando così alla conclusione che non poteva che essere un demone.

Poi le mie orecchie si riempirono dello strazio improvviso di Sam. Chiamava il mio nome e l'unica cosa che riuscii a fare per andare in suo aiuto fu controllare che stesse bene.  
Non sembrava fosse ferito né sembrava che il bastardo stesse facendo altro oltre che tenerlo contro il muro, non capii il perché di quelle sue urla che mi fecero venire i brividi.  
Per esclusione corsi a controllare il mio corpo che sembrava intero anche lui.  
Cadde velocemente in uno stato di shock e sentii il mio nome più volte sulle sue labbra in un sussulto soffocato. Mi stava chiedendo aiuto e mi stava strappando l'anima.  
Ero impotente davanti alle sue richieste di aiuto ed alla sua sofferenza e questo mi avrebbe anche potuto far impazzire.  
"Sam sono qui...sono qui!  
Cos'hai? Sam ti prego ... Sam parlami. Calmati! COSA GLI STAI FACENDO BASTARDO?"

Capii presto che nessuno dei due aveva la minima intenzione di rispondermi.  
Vidi che si stava rivolgendo a Sam, gli stava parlando ma non riuscivo a sentirlo chiaramente.  
"LASCIALO STARE TI HO DETTO!  
CHE COSA VUOI?"

Il demone fece inginocchiare Sam e continuai a chiedermi perché diavolo non reagisse così presi la situazione in mano.

####  _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte …"

Recitai più volte l'esorcismo ma non sembrò funzionare così mi arresi e mi ritrovai ad ansimare inerme davanti a mio fratello ridotto ad una pezza intento a fissarsi le mani come fosse strafatto.  
Forse era un'angelo, perché diavolo un'angelo ci stava attaccando?  
Quel qualunque-cosa-fosse gli girava intorno soddisfatto, sorridendo e nutrendosi di ogni briciola del suo panico.  
Nutrirsi ...era probabilmente il verbo più indicato.  
Tutto mi fu chiaro.  
"Tu sei il nostro mostro", conclusi.  
Il biondo si voltò per la prima volta verso di me e sorrise sfoderando una dentatura perfetta e brillante che mi sarei sicuramente divertito a distruggergli a suon di calci.  
"Sei un viscido figlio di puttana!"  
Prima di chinarsi verso Sam mi fece l'occhiolino come se lo avesse preso come un complimento poi sentii le parole che gli rivolse.  
Parole che solo una persona avrebbe potuto pronunciare.  
Un nome mi corse sulle labbra e con lui il mio cuore sanguinó dal dolore.

"Lucifero ?"

Presi ad essere il pallido specchio di Sam.  
"Cass...", fu tutto quello che seppi dire in un sussuro prima che due lacrime corsero rapide lungo le mie guance.  
Lucifero chiese ancora una volta a Sam di entrare in lui e nei suoi occhi distrutti trovai la forza di accorrere in suo aiuto.  
"Sam, sono qui. Sam guardami va tutto bene ..."  
Sam alzò lo sguardo verso di me e gli sorrisi sperando non carpisse l'amarezza nel mio sguardo.  
"Sam?", non ero sicuro che mi notasse sembrava guardare nella mia direzione ma senza vedermi realmente.  
"Sammy...sono qui. Non ti lascio, va tutto bene"  
Mi inquietava lo sguardo che aveva assunto, uno sguardo che non gli apparteneva. Il suo corpo, sottomesso come non l'avevo mai visto, sembrava diventato mimuscolo nonostante la sua statura.

"Giuro che se lo tocchi...", cominciai a minacciato quando fui interrotto da un brivido che mi percosse violentemente.  
Lucifero leccó il collo di mio fratello fissandomi negli occhi nell'intento di provocarmi. Distolsi lo sguardo un momento per provare a riprendermi dalla nausea ma tornai rapido su Sam.

Lucifero voleva indossare mio fratello per poter avere la fiducia di Jack.  
Sapevo che il piccolo bastardo avrebbe portato solo guai e mi pentii di non averlo sepolto vivo sotto al cemento come avevo desiderato fare sin dal primo giorno.

Con uno scatto felino attaccó Sam che finì a terra con un suono sordo.  
"SAAM! NON TOCCARLO! NON TOCCARLO"  
Ripresi a combattere con tutte le mie forze contro la potenza angelica che mi teneva costretto al muro.

I miei occhi non erano pronti a vedere ciò che avvenne dopo.  
Mi strozzai con la saliva vedendo l'angelo prendere una certa confidenza con il corpo di Sam ridotto ad un burattino rotto.  
"Come, non lo sapevi Dean?", si decise a rivolgermi la parola.  
"C...come?"  
Lucifero non rispose ma mi sorrise e si strusció contro i glutei di Sam con lentezza.  
Volevo morire.  
"All'inferno, Dean", finì di spiegarmi.  
Scossi la testa debolmente rifiutando l'informazione che mi stava dando.  
'No, non può essere. Non può'  
Il corpo di Sam ad ogni modo non mentiva. Era sottomesso e colmo di vergogna.  
"Sam...", provai a chiamarlo debolmente ed una lacrima scese per lui. Mi chiesi che piani avesse in serbo per lui e se stavo per assistere al compimento di qualcosa di atroce.  
Perché non me ne aveva mai parlato? Perché? Lucifero diceva la verità?  
"Non sarai geloso, Dean?", mi provocò Lucifero.  
Come aveva potuto fare questo a mio fratello? Come?  
"BASTARDO NON TOCCARLO!"

Il suo urlo poi mi riempii le orecchie e io presi ad urlare con lui contro Lucifero mentre iniziò la sua tortura. I suoi artigli corsero lungo la sua schiena ed il sangue di Sam si allargó a macchia d'olio sul tessuto bianco della camicia.

Urlai e mi dimenai sempre più forte mentre prese a stringerli il collo ed il mio Sammy diveniva sempre più paonazzo. Provai ad incitarlo a combattere non perchè potesse liberarsi o vincere contro l'arcangelo ma per la sua mancanza di volontà. La cosa che mi sconvolgeva di più in quel quadro erano i suoi occhi spenti. Non voleva combattere per la sua vita. Sam si era arreso e per quanto lo implorassi era già morto dentro.  
"Ti prego,no", smisi di urlare e lo implorai tra le lacrime con un filo di voce. Sam stava perdendo i sensi, il suo corpo si scuoteva in cerca di aria e fui certo che quell'immagine piena di orrore sarebbe stata l'ultima che avrei avuto di mio fratello.  
"Mi dispiace, Sammy", sussurrai singhiozzando, chiedendo il suo perdono per non essere in grado di salvarlo.  
Desideravo chiudere gli occhi ma lui non lo meritava, dovevo rimanere con lui.  
Nelle lacrime vidi i suoi occhi roteare all'indietro e la sua mano cadere lentamente a terra, il suo corpo lo segui subito dopo, silenziosamente. Seguì un lungo attimo di silenzio rotto poi dal mio singhiozzo e dall'urlo sulle mie labbra che lo chiamarono un'ultima volta.  
"SAAAM"  
Appoggiai la testa al muro, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio fratellino e mi morsi le labbra nell'intento di ridurre i singhiozzi. Avevo perso tutti quelli che amavo per mano di Lucifero e tutto ciò che desideravo era la sua testa grondante di sangue anche se ero cosciente che molto probabilmente non l'avrei mai ottenuta.  
Sussultai sentendo tossire quello che sembrava essere mio fratello.  
Tornai al presente appena in tempo per vederlo a caproni prima di essere rimesso a tappeto dall'arcangelo. Provai un incontrollata felicità nel rivederlo sveglio sebbene il suo mento divenne presto una fontana di sangue a seguito dei calci allo stomaco.  
"Sam..." , sussurrai angosciato prima che perdesse nuovamente i sensi. Lo osservai in silenzio soffrendo con lui ad ogni suo rantolio ma grato in un certo qual modo che non fosse più coscente.  
 Lucifero si voltò verso di me probabilmente pronto per il prossimo turno.


	3. Rivelazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam è ferito. Tocca a Dean scoprire la verità.

Capitolo 3  
_-Dean_  
 

## Rivelazioni

"Scusa Dean, ero occupato"  
"Crepa Bastardo!"  
L'angelo rise divertito avvicinandosi a me.  
"Stai attento, potrei anche offendermi..."  
"Oh, sai che peccato!"  
"Come sta il tuo amante Castiel?"  
Strinsi la mascella assaporando la mia stessa bile senza dargli una risposta.  
"Non otterrai mai quello che ..."  
"Io ottengo sempre quello che voglio", mi interruppe stringendomi dalle guancie.  
"Come tua mamma."  
Il mio labbro tremó dalla rabbia.  
"L'ho bruciata, Dean. Un funerale nel vostro stile... certo lei era ancora viva ma questi sono dettagli”  
Urlai cercando di afferarlo ovviamente senza riuscirci. Ridacchió di gusto davanti alla mia frustrazione e mi lasciò il capo dopo averlo sbattuto sul muro.  
"Sei un viscido bastardo! Ti ucciderò, prima o poi...ci riuscirò”  
Mamma era andata via, avevo sempre avuto ragione e avrei voluto non averla. Non c'era modo che uscisse viva da quella trappola. Quella speranza, grazie a Sam, se pur minima ed improbabile mi faceva alzare dal letto ogni mattina.

“Sam non ti dirà mai di si e Jack non ti vuole e mai ti vorrà.  
Lui ti odia! Pensi che sia così stupido da fidarsi di te?", sibillai infuriato.  
"Non è un problema che ti riguarda", taglió corto come se non fosse realmente interessato e la cosa mi suonò strana.  
"Jack non è come te", lo avvertii sbirciando Sam esanime alle sue spalle.  
Lucifero sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri, quasi assente. Seguii il mio sguardo e si avvicinò a Sam come se aspettasse il suo risveglio. Provai quindi ad attirare la sua attenzione continuando il mio discorso.  
"Jack è buono grazie a noi e anche se Sam in persona gli chiedesse di fare qualcosa di male lui non lo farebbe mai", mentii sapendo bene che il ragazzo non era in grado di cogliere la differenza tra bene e male.  
"Non capisci, Dean? A me non interessa niente di questo Jack..."  
"Cosa?", fui sorpreso da quel cambio di tono di Lucifero. Una volta studiato Sam tornò accanto a me sorridente ed io mi irrigidì.  
"A me interessa solo della vostra sofferenza.  
Stupidi cacciatori!", urlò colpendomi con il palmo della mano sulla fronte.  
"Ottusi ed idioti nemmeno in grado di riconoscere un dio quando lo vedono. Tu sei così colmo di ira, non sei ancora buono, sei acerbo. Questa notte ho assaggiato la mente di tuo fratello e me ne sono innamorato. Distrutta al punto giusto, debole e malata..."  
"C...cosa?", balbettai frastornato.  
"Non sono il vostro Lucifero, stupido bastardo. Stavo solo scherzando!  
Come ti ho detto ho trovato del contenuto davvero interessante nella testolina del tuo fratellino. Ho solo dato forma ai suoi peggiori ricordi. Mi è sempre piaciuto fare l'attore"  
"Sei tu ad aver ucciso tutte quelle persone...sei tu il nostro mostro", conclusi sorpreso.  
"Io non ho fatto un bel niente. Fanno tutto da soli. Io non voglio la loro morte, dico davvero! Beh...non subito.  
Mi offrono volontariamente le loro vite ed io accetto ed apprezzo il loro sacrificio. Sono tutti troppo deboli però...durano così poco. Sam invece...lui è resistente, l'ho visto. Potrei nutrirmi di lui per...beh chissà per quanto."  
In quella pessima situazione ritrovai la speranza. Mamma non era morta, non poteva esserlo, non doveva.  
Non era Lucifero il che significava che poteva morire e senza ombra di dubbio avrei avuto io questo onore.  
"Perché io sono ancora qui?"  
"Perché ho visto anche in te, Dean. E indovina qual'e il tuo più grande incubo?"  
Sentii il respiro pesante di Sam risuonare nella stanza in quell'attimo di silenzio che usò per indicarlo con un grande sorriso.  
"Quello è il tuo più grande incubo ed io potrò nutrirmi di entrambi contemporaneamente con il minimo sforzo, non è fantastico?"  
"Ti strapperó il cuore, figlio di Puttana!"  
"Non vuoi sapere cosa ho visto nella mente di Sam?"  
Non risposi decidendo di nonn fare il suo gioco e mi concentrai a dare un nome a quel bastardo, spolverando nei cassetti della memoria, esplorando ogni sorta di dio di cui avevo letto.  
"Non vuoi sapere i dettagli più piccanti?", rise divertito. "Non sei curioso di sapere quello che pensa del suo fratellone?"  
"Non provarci nemmeno, non funzionano questi giochetti con me",ringhiai.  
"Ti detesta la maggior parte del tempo, odia il tuo disordine, la tua testardaggine, la tua insolenza ma resta con te perché gli fai pena. Non ha la forza di abbandonarti, non ti vorrebbe mai sulla coscienza.  
Sam ti trova odioso ed inutile, lo metti sempre in imbarazzo. Te ne stai lì a piangerti addosso e non riesci nemmeno a fare il tuo lavoro"  
"Fai pena", commentai i suoi inutili sforzi.  
"Sa che non può contare su di te.  
Non ti ha detto delle violenze di Lucifero, degli incubi che ha ancora oggi, della vergogna che prova e della sofferenza che gli dai quando lo spingi a divertirsi.  
Lui semplicemente non può ma di questo non lo capiresti. Tutto ciò che prova è sofferenza e ti invidia perché tu puoi ancora provare ogni sorta di piacere con le donne senza avere le torture di Lucifero stampate nella mente."  
"Sta zitto", provai a scacciare quelle parole dalla mia mente senza riuscirci. Non potevo credere a ciò che mi diceva, non volevo ma sapevo che c'era un fondo di verità in tutto quello e faceva ancora più male.

Fece una lunga pausa di riflessione e all'improvviso mi appoggiò una mano sulla testa. Cercai di liberarmi, confuso da quel suo gesto.  
“Posso mostrartelo. Sono certo che lo troverai eccitante. Posso mostrarti ogni singola tortura”

Scossi la testa spaventato prima di essere sopraffatto da una forte emicrania ed immagini lugubri di un'inferno differente da quello che ricordavo.  
Non riconobbi il mio corpo come tale e mi resi conto di essere nei panni di Sam.  
Il mio corpo era ricoperto da un mix di sangue secco e fresco, lucifero davanti a me mi osservava severo .


	4. Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ripercorre i ricordi più dolorosi di Sam.  
> +18

Capitolo 4  
_-Dean_  
 

## Ricordi

  
Abbassai lo sguardo verso le mie mani incredibilmente magre e lunghe, erano ricoperte di sporco misto a sangue.  
"Sam..."  
Arretrai lentamente mentre Lucifero avanzava verso di me a passo sicuro.  
"Cosa ti ho detto?"  
"C...come?", la voce di mio fratello uscì come uno squittio dalle mie labbra.  
"Sam, cosa ti ho appena detto"  
"Ecco...i...io..."  
La mia frase finì sul nascere non appena la mia schiena colpí la gabbia.  
"Non ti devi muovere", scandí irritato.  
I suoi occhi rossi brillarono nella penombra, il rumore del mio respiro pesante riempì l'intera gabbia.  
"Non devi parlarmi"  
Lucifero procede fino a raggiungermi, mi afferra le spalle ed il mio corpo risponde con un profondo brivido al suo tocco gelido.  
Aprii la bocca per replicare ma ci ripensai.  
Lucifero annuii tra se e se, il suo sorriso apparve fiero ed incredibilmente inquietante.  
"Bravo, così..."  
Le sue mani troppo possessive accarezzarono le mie guance.  
"Bravo Sammy"  
Solo io potevo chiamare mio fratello in quel modo e la bile mi salì in bocca dalla rabbia. Anche Sam detestava quando lo faceva, potevo sentirlo ma rimase in silenzio esattamente come me.

I nostri movimenti, pensieri e parole entrarono in simbiosi e non ci fu più alcuna differenza tra noi, in quei ricordi diventammo una sola entità.

Dopo uno sguardo troppo intenso che ci mise entrambi a disagio arrivò una scarica di ginocchiate allo stomaco tanto forti da farmi credere di poter perdere gli occhi dalle orbite.  
Solo una volta a terra mi accorsi, sentendo la pelle delle mie gambe, di essere completamente nudo. Continuò a tirarmi calci alla schiena rompendomi sicuramente un paio di costole poi una forza mi sollevò contro la parete della gabbia.  
Provai a riprendere fiato ma prima di riuscirci un altro dolore mi pervase. La sua mano premette sulla mia pancia ed una luce intensa uscì dal mio corpo assieme al sangue.

Sentii indistinto il rumore del liquido cadere copiosamente a terra. Provai a muovermi ma ero completamente immobilizzato dal suo potere.  
Giocò con la mia anima a lungo, riuscivo a sentire la sua mano muoversi dentro di me, sotto i miei lievi spasmi e le mie urla. Strizzai gli occhi stremato in cerca di un impossibile sollievo, provai a portare la mia mente altrove ed in quel momento sentii risuonare il mio nome.

Sam, tra le lacrime, stava pensando al suo fratellone ed a quel pensiero ci si aggrappo' con tutto se stesso. Impiegò le poche energie rimaste per uscire da quel fuoco che si stava nutrendo di noi, trovando il nido tra le mie braccia.  
In quell'agonia sentii una sensazione che avevo provato poche volte nella mia vita. Una sensazione che avevo provato solo con nostro padre.  
Sam stava cercando di concentrarsi il più possibile sulla sensazione che provava quando era con me.  
Calore, protezione, sollievo.  
Non avevo la minima idea di apparire in quel modo ai suoi occhi, non avevo idea di essere capace di poter far star bene qualcuno.

La luce dell'anima di Sam si esaurí lentamente e notai un ombra confusa che sembrava la sagoma di una persona, in un angolo della gabbia ma il dolore era troppo intenso per riuscire a ragionare ed il buio tornò lugubre a dominare l'inferno.  
Urlai più forte quando Lucifero estrasse completamente la mano e con lui portò qualcosa in superficie.  
Il dolore mi bloccó il respiro, la mia gola si riempii di sangue, soffocandomi.  
Lucifero sollevò la mano tinta di rosso ed il mio intestino tra le dita.  
Quel dolore insopportabile era troppo reale ed acuto, volevo svegliarmi ma quel ricordo non era ancora finito. Lucifero avvicinò al mio viso le mie stesse interiora che andarono a riempirmi la bocca gia traboccante di sangue. Sam si chiese quanto ci sarebbe voluto per morire ed io con lui ma si rese conto subito dopo di essere gia morto e che tutto quello non sarebbe mai finito.

La risata nauseante di lucifero in sottofondo svaní rapidamente dalla mia testa e scivolai via.

Dovevo essere sospeso, le mie gambe ciondolavano nel vuoto e sentivo qualcosa colarmi lungo le braccia e scendere lungo il collo.  
Alzai lo sguardo sentendo un dolore intenso.  
I miei polsi erano uniti insieme da un gancio, trapassando da parte a parte la carne.  
Sam si lamentò pregando che tutto quello potesse finire presto, ripensó ancora una volta a me ma troppe volte aveva usufruito di quel suo nascondiglio e cominciava ad essere sempre meno efficace.  
Sam non riusciva a ricordare più il mio viso e questo gli faceva paura, estrema paura.

Una mano mi afferrò le caviglie e mi spinse verso il basso. La carne dei miei polsi si squarció ancora più a fondo ed il mio grido riempì l'inferno intero.  
"Sam! Cosa sto cercando di insegnarti, mh? Perché non ascolti?"  
Tiro' ancora più in basso rabbioso e Sam nascose le labbra cercando di evitare il minimo suono, cercando di trattenere tutto il dolore all'interno perché il suo carnefice voleva così.

'Dove sei, Dean?'

Un pensiero breve che mi ruppe il cuore in miliardi di frammenti. Non era il dolore fisico a farmi impazzire in quel momento ma il senso di colpa ed il dispiacere di non essere riuscito a salvarlo prima, di non essere stato in grado di evitargli tutto quello.  
Caddi a terra quando il gancio scavo' fino al palmo aprendomi la carne in due fino alle dita.  
Mi morsi la lingua per cercare di obbedire al suo ordine e rotolai a terra prima che Lucifero ci ordinasse in un sussurro di restare immobili così mi bloccai e lui orgoglioso si chinó davanti a me .  
"Stai diventando molto bravo Sammy"  
La mascella serrata, la lingua che pulsava sotto la morsa dei denti, gli occhi che si capovolgevano all'indietro dallo strazio, le lacrime che scorrevano copiose e la consapevolezza di non aver via di scampo stavano logorando sempre più l'anima di Sam portandola lentamente ad un punto di non ritorno.

Ero sdraiato, una mano premeva sulle mie labbra ed era tutto buio.  
Il ricordo era cambiato ancora una volta.  
Il cuore mi batteva così forte da pensare di poterlo perdere attraverso il petto ma ancora dovevo capire il perché.  
"Verme, avrai quello che ti meriti"  
Sam aprì gli occhi e capii il perché dell insolito buio di poco prima. Seguii la voce per me sconosciuta e vidi Michele rannicchiato poco distante da me intento a fissarmi.  
Delle dita mi tirarono i capelli e mi fecero girare il capo dalla parte opposta finché non vidi Lucifero sopra di me.  
La mano che poco prima mi zittiva mi strizzó le guance fino a ferirmi con gli artigli ma Sam non batte' ciglio nonostante il dolore che andava probabilmente a perdersi tra tutte le atrocità subite.  
Spalancai gli occhi quando la temperatura prese a salire e la gabbia cominciò a bruciarmi la schiena. Sam, benché lo desiderasse non si contorse minimamente.  
Un odore di carne bruciata proveniva da sotto di me poi Lucifero si mosse e mi capovolto'.  
"Sai che non devi guardare mio fratello, Sam"  
Il viso contro il ferro rovente si ostionó.  
"Imparerai a rispettarmi"  
Dentro il corpo Sam chiedevo di potermi muovere, gridare, scalciare ma ero intrappolato. Non avevo idea di come lui fosse in grado di rimanere immobile, ignorando e lottando contro l'istinto del suo stesso corpo.

Qualcosa poi mi turbó più di ogni possibile tortura fino ad allora subita.

Persi assieme a lui un pezzo della mia anima quando Lucifero cominciò a premere per entrare in me senza alcun preavviso, spingendo con violenza ed insistenza ferendomi con i suoi artigli le cosce che attirava a se per aiutarsi nei movimenti.  
Fitte di dolore più acute del fuoco sotto di me mi pervasero mentre si faceva strada con forza ed arroganza nel mio corpo, riuscendoci, penetrandomi infine in profondità.  
"Parla ancora senza il mio permesso, distogli lo sguardo senza il mio consenso, respira quando ti ordino di non farlo Sam ed è questo che ti spetterà ogni volta"  
Era come easere pugnalati ripetutamente, il mio corpo pulsava e tremava.

Sentii ogni cosa, ogni sensazione che Sam aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle era ora sulla mia. Oltre alle lacrime fuori controllo, al dolore fisico e alla nausea sentii anche la profonda vergogna, l'impuritá che entrava in me, mi sentivo ferito nel profondo dell'anima, umiliato.  
Il misto di emozioni mi appartenerono per alcuni lunghi minuti tanto intensamente da pensare non essere piu le sue.

Sentii ancora una volta Michele ripetere le parole di poco prima, capii essere una specie di mantra per lui.  
Continuava a fissarci nonostante il fratello stesse derubando da me e Sam ancora ed ancora.  
Il fumo nel frattempo smise di uscire dalla mia carne e le fiamme si persero, tornando all'inferno.

Con violenza Lucifero continuava a muoversi sopra di me ed ogni volta che toccava il punto più profondo e di dolore più acuto il corpo di Sam rispondeva con un brivido che lo scuoteva inevitabilmente. Mio fratello non era in grado di contenerlo e temeva di poter fare infuriare Lucifero ancora di più.  
Dopo quella che sembrò una vita intera mi rigiro' supino e Sam serro' immediatamente gli occhi conoscendo, al contrario di me, quello che sarebbe venuto subito dopo.

Non capii finché non ci venne ordinato di riaprire gli occhi per ben due volte e lo vidi.  
La mia gola prese a bruciare da subito e cercai di limitare i conati naturali di quella violenza. Provai a chiudere gli occhi ma Sam non me lo permise.  
Vidi il volto di Lucifero colmo di disprezzo e ci afferrò dai capelli premendo con forza contro di lui, soffocandoci senza pietà, rimanendo senza un briciolo di fiato in gola, incapaci di morire.  
Per la prima volta decise di non pensare a me ed accettò la punizione per non essere riuscito seguire i suoi ordini.

"Non pensi più a Dean, non è vero?"  
Ero in un altro ricordo e ne fui estremamente grato anche se la mia testa non avrebbe mai potuto liberarsi di ciò che pochi attimi prima stavo vivendo.  
Sam fissava il limbo tra le fessure della gabbia. Potevo percepire la sua resa, la sua stanchezza, la sua anima ormai a brandelli. Doveva essere passato molto tempo.  
"Chi?"  
La voce che uscì dalle mie labbra Non sembrava quella di Sam, era la voce di uno sconosciuto.  
Sam era sincero, non aveva alcun ricordo in se, era svuotato completamente, esisteva solo gabbia ed il mio nome ormai non gli ricordava nulla.  
"Avvicinati"  
Sam raggiunse come un automa il suo carnefice. Senza bisogno di ordini si inginocchio' al suo cospetto con la testa china.  
Mi accarezzó la testa, si chinó un momento per leccarmi la guancia, Sam non sentii alcuna emozione io al contrario una forte repulsione.  
Il suo cuore lento non rispondeva a nulla. Lucifero giocó con la lingua sul suo orecchio prima di morderlo e farlo sanguinare. Morse anche la spalla di Sam lasciando i suoi denti impressi della carne sporca ma lui non protestó.

Sentii il rumore di alcune catene pendere sopra la mia testa e mi accorsi solo allora di alcuni oggetti da tortura intorno a noi che non c'erano mai stati prima.  
Il diavolo si alzò e prese a girargli intorno finche non decise dove colpire.  
Sentii poi qualcosa penetrarmi il tallone ed i miei occhi si spalancano in preda all'agonia, tornando all'hotel.

Lottai con tutte le mie forze per rimanerci ma più mi sforzavo più mi scoppiava la testa così dovetti arrendermi a quelle ultime immagini che con violenza pretendevano di insidiarsi nei miei occhi.

Vidi nostro padre John ma la sua espressione non era delle migliori anche se probabilmente era quella da lui più usata.  
Sam, seduto sul tappeto del motel, respirava nervoso. John era arrabbiato con lui.  
"Mi dispiace papà", la debole e tenera voce di un Sam troppo giovane per chiedere scusa mi riempí il cuore e lo ferí allo stesso tempo.  
"Oh lo sarai sicuramente, Samuel."  
Il mio stomaco si contorse nella bile, non potevo replicare, non ero realmente lì ma avrei dovuto esserlo.  
Vidi la mano di nostro padre sollevarsi in aria e gli occhi di Sammy chiudersi prima di essere raggiunti dalla sua collera.

Quando riaprii gli occhi fu come guardarsi allo specchio. Potevo vedermi, ero con Sam.  
Sdraiato sopra di lui, le mie mani erano pressate con fermezza sulle sue labbra. Capii presto che non c'era nulla di me dentro a quel riflesso dagli occhi rossi.

"Lo dirò a Dean!"  
Uno strappo e l'alternanza tra quei ricordi mi dava la nausea.  
"Mi stai ricattando, figliolo?"  
John sollevó mio fratello dal braccio e la sua presa bruciava sulla sua tenera carne.  
"Bada a come parli con me, Sam! Non mi piace come ti stai comportando ultimamente"

Lucifero stava usando le mie sembianze per torturare Sam e quel tipo di tortura era una delle peggiori per me. Era quella che non riuscivo a gestire, a cui non ero abituato.  
Sentivo il suo peso sopra di me e la sua nudità cercare un varco per il suo piacere. Non volevo riviverlo , non volevo sentirlo di nuovo, non volevo!

Ancora una volta tornai da John, intento a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni mentre Sam era seduto sul letto con le guance umide. Mi comincó a girare la testa pericolosamente e cominciai a tremare per la paura di quello che pensavo stesse per fare nostro padre.  
Si sfilò la cintura dai pantaloni ma per fortuna si fermò lì ed io mi sentii estremamente in colpa per quell'oscuro pensiero.

Ancora la mia immagine riflessa e le mie labbra che pronunciavano parole che io non avrei mai potuto rivolgere a mio fratello.  
"Sammy, ammettilo che l'hai sempre voluto. Avrei dovuto usarti come puttana da sempre. Sei impuro dentro e fuori. Sei un abominio, Sammy. Non puoi essere mio fratello.  
Sei un mostro. Non sei umano come me.  
Non sei mio fratello e non lo sei mai stato, questa è la verità. Papà lo aveva capito..."

Le lacrime scendevano copiose mente John alzava ancora una volta la sua cintura contro Sam.  
"Non chiamarmi così!  
Non chiamarmi papà, non sei degno di essere mio figlio. Facciamo questa vita a causa tua. È colpa tua se lei è morta."  
"L...lo s...so. Mi di...spiace tan..."

Il falso Dean premette contro di me e provai con tutto me stesso di interrompere tutto quello ma era troppo tardi. Il dolore mi trafisse come una lama non appena Lucifero riprese il corpo che ormai gli apparteneva.

"Papà? Sam?", questa voce era quella del vero me in un ricordo come tanti, in una giornata come tante.  
John riinfilò subito la cintura nei passanti, riprese la bottiglia di Whisky e indicò il piccolo Sam.  
"Dormi. Non una parola. Non farti sentire"  
Si voltò frettoloso ed uscì dalla sua camera.  
"Hey figliolo... un bicchierino? Ho appena dato la buonanotte a Sam"

Mi ci volle del tempo prima di riprendermi da tutto quello, prima di capire chi fossi e cosa diavolo stesse sucedendo.  
"Bastardo figlio di Puttana! Bastardo! Bastardo!"  
"Le uniche puttane in questa stanza siete tu e tuo fratello", il finto Lucifero zittí così le mie urla.  
Sembrava soddisfatto, probabilmente si era nutrito bene delle mie emozioni ed io glielo avevo lasciato fare.  
"Fai schifo, non sai quanto mi fai schifo! Sei l'essere più viscido che io abbia mai..."  
Le sue mani corsero verso la mia cintura e fermarono il fiume di insulti. Ingoiai rumorosamente cercando di mantenere la calma, le lacrime sulle mie guance si fermarono.  
Osservò le sue stesse mani assorto nei suoi pensieri, forse stava decidendo il da farsi. Si morse le labbra ed il mio stomaco si contorse su stesso quando le sue dita presero a giocare sulla mia vita. Decise poi di slacciarmi la cintura è chiusi gli occhi pregando in silenzio.  
'Ti prego no, ti prego non questo, non questo'  
"Ti avevo detto di non offendermi, sono un tipo permaloso", sussurró sfilandomi la cintura.  
'No, no, no, no...'  
Riaprii gli occhi dopo aver atteso quella che sembrò un eternità senza che nulla accadesse. Trovai il bastardo ai piedi di Sam, la cintura tra le mani ed un sorriso beffardo.  
Mi accorsi solo allora che Sam si stava svegliando, cercava di mettersi in ginocchio ma doveva provare troppo dolore per riuscirci.  
Scossi la testa prima di vedere la mia cintura sollevarsi e successivamente sentire il rumore inquietante della carne di Sam lacerarsi.

Ebbi paura perché dalle sue labbra non uscì il minimo verso.

"SAM!"

 


	5. Mio padre John

#### Capitolo 5  
-Sam

#  **Mio padre John**

 

A risvegliarmi fu' il fischio nelle orecchie o forse il dolore pungente al costato...probabilmente entrambi.  
Ogni angolo del mio corpo pulsava e non riuscivo a ricordarne il perché. Cercai di non muovermi sia per limitare il dolore sia per dare tempo al mio corpo di riprendere a pieno coscienza in modo tale da avere un piccolo vantaggio sulla minaccia...qualsiasi essa fosse.

Rimasi ad occhi chiusi e cercai di concentrare i miei restanti sensi su ciò che mi circondava.  
Potevo sentire indistinte due voci piuttosto vicine ma non riuscivo a capire il senso dei loro versi molto simili a parole che avrei dovuto riconoscere ed essere in grado di comprendere.  
Mi giunse un odore familiare, un odore di sigarette e di chiuso, un odore leggermente stantio il ché mi suggerì di essere in una camera d'albergo.  
Il pavimento era duro ma non freddo quindi non erano piastrelle ma sicuramente nemmeno moquette...probabilmente legno.  
Contrassi inconsciamente il muscolo della spalla sinistra quando sentii la schiena bruciare. Decisi quindi di valutare i possibili danni: la schiena con molta probabilità era lacerata ma non in modo preoccupante, lo stesso valeva per il collo e magari quella gola estremamente secca era connessa a quella sensazione.  
Segni di soffocamento forse?  
Le gambe e le braccia sembravano intere, solo un paio di contusioni qua e là dovute probabilmente a qualche percossa. Dovevo avere anche un paio di costole incrinate ma non in modo grave dato che non le sentivo premere troppo durante l'ispirazione.  
Ero stato peggio.  
  
Dean invece? Dov'era Dean? Stava bene?  
Aprii subito gli occhi e dopo alcuni istanti riuscii a mettere a fuoco la camera d'albergo e le sue macchie scarlatte sul muro.  
Tutto mi tornò in mente, violento come un uragano.  
Ero all'inferno, o meglio, l'inferno mi aveva raggiunto.  
Agii d'istinto e provai subito a mettermi in piedi, ogni macchinazione mentale di poco prima svanì nel mio terrore.  
Lucifero aveva ucciso Dean.  
Lucifero era tornato.  
  
Qualcosa mi colpì la schiena con un rumore sordo e penetrante. Tornai a terra, nascondendo il viso contro il pavimento, mordendomi le labbra per poter tacere. La gola arsa aiutò, poiché anche volendo, con molta probabilità la mia voce non sarebbe stata in grado di uscire in quel momento. La lingua si inumidì presto del sapore rugginoso del mio labbro inferiore.  
Lucifero mi frustò ancora, ancora ed ancora. Le nuove ferite che andarono a nascondere quelle vecchie erano come sale sulla carne.  
_'Dean mi dispiace'_  
Le lacrime, nascoste dai miei capelli, scesero con discreto silenzio lungo le mie guance, cadendo sul legno usurato del parquet.  
"Quanti bei ricordi, non è vero Sammy?"  
_'Non chiamarmi così'_  
"Se non sbaglio anche tuo padre ti ha dovuto riprendere una volta o due, non è vero?"  
Rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di colpirmi ancora, un colpo così inaspettato da farmi commettere un errore: prima di riuscire a mordermi la lingua mi scappò un gemito.  
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace", il sussurro scivolò rapido dalle mie labbra non potendo perdonarmi tanta debolezza. Sapendo l'ira che gli avrebbe procurato quel lieve ed insulso suono, strizzai quindi gli occhi non potendo immaginare quale tortura avrebbe scelto per punirmi.  
"Rispondimi e farò finta di non aver sentito"  
Mossi le labbra per rispondere ad una domanda che non ricordavo più.  
_'Pensa, Sam. Pensa'_  
"Sam?", Lucifero mi avvertì minaccioso che stava per perdere la pazienza.  
"Si, si...mio padre. Mio padre John", risposi nevrotico posando la fronte a terra pronto per il prossimo colpo.  
Quel dolore non era come quello nella gabbia, in un certo senso era meno intenso ma non riuscivo ugualmente a sopportarlo in quel momento, erano pur sempre frustate. C'era qualcosa nella sua mano che non comprendevo, che non riconoscevo. I colpi inflitti erano differenti. Conoscevo la sua intensità e la sua crudeltà e mi chiesi il perché di tanta differenza. Forse all'inferno i sensi erano differenti. Forse Lucifero era indebolito? La sua grazia era stata danneggiata?  
"E ti sei mai chiesto il perché Sammy?"  
Non volevo rispondere ma  **dovevo**  farlo.  
"Era confuso e io... io non...non gli rendevo la vita facile"  
"No Sam. Sai che è una bugia”  
  
Volevo muovermi, sentivo di avere abbastanza forza per farlo nonostante la schiena in fiamme e le costole che in quella posizione cominciavano ad infastidire i polmoni ma il mio cervello mi teneva giù e sapevo che era la scelta migliore. Dovevo incassare in silenzio, non potevo reagire, non mi era permesso.  
Perché poi avrei dovuto? Non avevo più nulla per cui combattere.  
“Lui ti odiava, Sam e sai anche il perché. Non è però questo il punto...vedi il problema sei tu. Sei tu che sei sbagliato... e come doveva punirti allora tuo padre ora è il mio turno.  
Non rendi la vita facile a nessuno e non ti rendi nemmeno conto che la colpa è tutta tua. No, sei troppo insolente e presuntuoso per accettarlo"  
  
John mi aveva odiato per la maggior parte della sua vita, Lucifero non aveva torto.  
Mi aveva sempre incolpato per la morte della mamma, per la loro vita distrutta e per quella da cacciatore che era stato costretto ad intraprendere ma che detestava. Mi incolpava perfino se Dean veniva ferito durante la caccia o per qualsiasi altra cosa che non andava per il verso giusto.  
Per anni gli avevo creduto.  
La maggior parte delle volte si limitava ad insultarmi verbalmente non appena rientrava dal bar ma solo ed esclusivamente quando Dean non era nei paraggi, lui non doveva sapere.  
Altre volte perdeva la pazienza, bastava poco per fargli alzare la cintura ma... lo avevo perdonato.  _Lo avevo fatto, no?_  
Non seppi darmi una risposta ma mi resi conto in quel momento di non aver dimenticato. Odiavo tutto quello, odiavo il modo in cui mi aveva sempre trattato e come invece aveva sempre amato Dean. Odiavo il fatto che mio fratello non abbia mai capito. Odiavo...  
  
"Parla Sam, cosa stai pensando Mh? Parla!"  
"Lo odio", sussurrai in un singhiozzo.  
"Mmh continua", Lucifero sembrava deliziato dal mio dolore.  
"Non è colpa mia! Era un bastardo ossessionato! Uno squilibrato! Non è colpa mia se lei è morta. Non è colpa mia se lui ha scelto di ad andare a caccia invece di crescere i suoi figli! E' stato lui a togliere una vita normale a Dean, non io! Mio fratello è dovuto diventare mio padre è lui che mi ha cresciuto ed era sempre lui quello ad esserci sempre stato per me! Nostro padre gli ha dato quella vita, nostro padre ha distrutto i nostri sogni, non io!", urlai.  
Le parole uscirono tutte insieme con tale energia che non ne compresi io stesso la provenienza difatti, subito dopo, presi a tossire sotto la voce di Lucifero. Il polmone si lamentava a gran voce contro la pressione della cassa toracica .  
"Eppure non c'era quando ti picchiava, non è vero?"  
Non ero in grado di rispondere in quel momento, ripresi lentamente fiato sforzandomi di piegarmi leggermente dal lato sano così da dar tregua al mio corpo .  
"Non è vero, Sammy?"  
"No. Non c'era", riuscii finalmente a parlare in modo da accontentarlo.  
"Forse non voleva esserci. Pensaci, com'è possibile che non si sia mai accorto di nulla? Tutti quegli anni... è un po' strano Sam, non trovi? Forse lui sapeva"  
Aveva senso.  
"Sam...Sam...stupido Sam", ad ogni parola mi pungolò la testa senza alcuna cura.  
"Dove diavolo vivi? E' ovvio che lui sapeva ma lo ignorava deliberatamente"  
Alzai lo sguardo sui suoi occhi dal riflesso rosso, sotto la sua totale compulsione.  
"Perché?"  
"Come perché, non lo capisci? Perché è tutto vero", abbassò il tono della voce e mi rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto.  
"Tuo fratello amava tuo padre molto più di quando abbia mai amato te...infondo è colpa tua se sua madre è morta", la sua mano mi accarezzò facendo una pausa sul mio orecchio, il suo pollice prese a giocare con il mio lobo.  
"Lo è, Sam. Colpa tua se lui non ha potuto avere una vita normale. Colpa tua se è finito all'inferno", i miei occhi rimasero puntati su di lui mentre la sua carezza gelida scivolò via, lasciando un brivido sulla mia pelle.  
"Alla prima opportunità ti sei fatto una ragazza ed un cane, ricordi? Dean invece lottava per la sua vita in purgatorio"  
Boccheggiai perso nelle sue parole, nel senso di colpa ed incatenato ai suoi occhi.  
"Tu ti deliziavi con carne calda ...", gli occhi di Lucifero mi squadrarono malizioso, inumidendosi le labbra. "Mentre a lui la carne la tagliavano"  
Lucifero diceva sempre la verità, potevo fidarmi di lui. Lucifero non cercava di proteggermi come Dean, lui non avrebbe mai confessato i suoi pensieri ma non c'era bisogno che lo facesse avrei dovuto capirlo da solo. Ero troppo cieco, troppo occupato a mentire a me stesso.  
Avevo distrutto le loro vite ma avevo semplicemente scelto di ignorare la verità, troppo dolorosa da sopportare.  
"Liberarmi? Beh... idea molto carina e ti ringrazio ...ma anche quello colpa tua e cosa mi dici invece di Charlie? Devo continuare, Sammy?"  
Scossi la testa con vigore, non per rispondere alla sua domanda retorica, ma per spazzare via quei ricordi logoranti.  
Non era mio padre. Ero io, ero sempre stato io. Lui aveva sempre avuto ragione su di me.  
_'Mi dispiace'_  
Avevo deluso mio fratello così tante volte...  
  
"Te l'ho detto Sammy. C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in te e lo sai. E' inutile che alzi la voce perché nemmeno tu credi a quello che dici"  
Rimasi in silenzio ritornando tutt'uno con il pavimento appena Lucifero si alzò e spezzò il nostro contatto visivo. Non mi sforzai neppure di nascondere le lacrime.  
“Quindi Sam...dimmelo tu, cosa dovrei fare ora? Qual'è la cosa giusta da fare?”  
“Colpirmi”  
Lucifero si sarebbe preso cura di me, mi avrebbe dato quello che mi spettava come lo aveva fatto in precedenza.  
“Vedo che hai capito”  
  
I colpi divennero  furiosi, alcuni mi colpirono il collo, altri il viso.  
Quando Lucifero mi concesse di urlare senza farmi troppe domande permisi a me stesso di lasciarmi andare, specialmente quando la cintura colpiva la carne sullo stesso punto, specialmente quando mi spinse con il piede obbligandomi alla posizione supina.

Se avessi avuto lo stomaco pieno avrei ricacciato ma dato che avrei avuto solo conati a vuoto cercai di trattenere gli spasmi.  
Sentii i lembi della carne aprirsi ed adagiarsi contro il legno, perdendo altri fluidi mentre Lucifero premeva con il suo peso.  
Il mio viso pulsava, il mio sangue fluiva rapido al cervello iperstimolato da quel dolore ed ebbe improvvisamente un corto circuito.  
I miei gemiti si fecero più lievi e il mio stomaco smise di avere spasmi.  
Lasciai ricadere il capo di lato, perdendo di colpo le forze, sentendo il mio corpo fluttuare nel nulla ma nonostante quello continuando a sentire il dolore che ormai mi era entrato dentro.  
Ero stanco.  
"Questo gioco mi ha annoiato", Lucifero concluse abbassando la cintura già pronta a colpirmi il petto. La buttò accanto a me, colpendomi di sfuggita la guancia. Non mi mossi, non reagii, non dissi nulla.  
Sfinito, lo osservai muto, respirando con le labbra schiuse.  
Stava pensando al prossimo gioco.  
  
Prese a girarmi intorno quando la mia attenzione venne richiamata dalla fibbia della cintura accanto al mio capo. Per qualche ragione la trovai estremamente familiare ma non avevo forza sufficiente per concentrarmi su quel dettaglio.  
"Sam...", la voce giunse dalle spalle, inaspettata.  
"Jess?", la mia voce debole si riempì di eccitazione.  
Jessica mi raggiunse posando delicatamente una mano sul mio petto. Il suo sorriso non poteva che riempirmi il cuore, non ricordavo fosse così bella.  
"Sei bellissima"  
Era vestita di bianco esattamente come l'avevo sempre sognata.  
"Eppure la mia bellezza non mi ha salvato. Perché Sam? Perché hai scelto me nonostante sapessi di essere una maledizione?"  
"No...no. Jessica io non..."  
"Cosa? Non volevi uccidermi? Non l'hai fatto apposta?", quel tono amaro non sembrava appartenere a quel viso angelico.  
"Io ti amavo lo sai che..."  
"Tu non sai amare. I mostri non amano. Hai infranto tutti i miei sogni, Sam"  
La sua mano scese sulle costole danneggiate e cominciò lentamente a premere le sue dita.  
"Pensi davvero di meritare il paradiso? Pensi che è lì che andrai? Tu appartieni all'inferno, Sam"  
"No...no...".  
'Non è colpa mia!', pensai, provando inutilmente a convincermi.  
La pressione alle costole superò il dolore del mio cuore spezzato.  
"Basta..."  
Afferrai il suo polso nel tentativo di fermarla.  
"Pensi che basti sentirti dispiaciuto, versare una lacrima ed avere un paio di incubi per essere perdonato?"  
"Non sono perd...donabile. Mi..."  
"Dispiace?", Jessica concluse la mia frase disgustata prima di sentire sotto le sue mani un 'crack' ed un dolore intenso seguito dai miei lamenti.  
"Si, continui a dirlo"  
“Agghh”  
La pressione della sua mano svanì ma non il dolore.  
  
"Probabilmente aveva ragione Dean. Avrei dovuto ucciderti, non solo dartene di santa ragione", la voce di mio padre risuonò al mio fianco dove prima c'era quella di Jessica. I miei occhi serrati avrebbero solo voluto abbracciare l'oscurità.  
"Avrei dovuto stringerti il collo fin quando potevo... come si fa con le galline. In fondo...non fai parte della famiglia, non ti sei mai sentito parte della famiglia, come potevi? Sei un mostro"  
Non riuscendo a riaprire gli occhi presi a scuotere la testa senza energia, cercando di recuperare il fiato.  
"Siamo tutti morti a causa tua. Sei rimasto da solo adesso. Ci hai ucciso tutti, Samuel. Sei riuscito ad uccidere anche Dean"  
'No, Dean...io amo mio fratello. Non gli ho mai fatto del male'  
"Non sei lui", la lucidità tornò dal nulla è cercai di tenerla stretta prima di perderla nuovamente non sapendo se fossi stato in grado di ritrovarla.  
  
_'Non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia'_  
La mia mente era stata spinta così lontana che convincermi era un impresa ardua.  
_'Non lo è, davvero?_  
Non ascoltarlo.  
Ha ragione.  
Fallo tacere.  
Li hai uccisi.  
Lucifero li ha uccisi, è colpa sua.  
Tu eri solo un bambino!  
Ma non lo eri quando hai ucciso Charlie!"  
  
"Sam...Sam! Apri gli occhi figliolo!"  
Io obbedii perché sapevo che sotto quella maschera c'era Lucifero e dovevo.  
Ero così confuso, non riuscivo più a capire niente, la mia test era pesante e c'erano troppe voci. A quale dovevo dar ascolto?  
Mi guardò soddisfatto e sollevò un lato delle labbra trovando divertente la mia sofferenza. Quasi in estasi prese a respirare dalle labbra.  
La cintura. Perché la cintura era familiare?  
"Ricordi quella volta che...che ti dimenticai a quella pompa di benzina?", mi chiese cercando di parlare nonostante l'irrefrenabile risata.  
"Dio, che faccia avevi! Eri terrorizzato e così ferito. Quello è stato uno dei momenti migliori della mia vita", rise a lungo prima di tornare serio e sputarmi le parole addosso.  
"e tornare a prenderti lo sbaglio più grande"  
  
Ricordavo quel giorno, papà non era abituato a restare solo con me, solitamente era Dean a gestirmi ma quel giorno lui non c'era.  
John doveva uscire, l'impala aveva bisogno di rifornimento ma non accettai di restare solo al motel, non sentii ragioni.  
Papà fu costretto a portarmi con sé e molto probabilmente accettò solo per non sentirmi più parlare. La pompa di benzina era a solo una ventina di minuti ed una volta arrivati mi mise a tenere la pompa nella macchina mentre lui andò nel bagno degli uomini. Una volta fatto il pieno decisi di entrare nel mini market per fargli una sorpresa, pensai di comprargli qualcosa in modo da farmi perdonare. Non ricordavo cosa dovesse perdonarmi ma probabilmente era qualcosa di cui non avevo colpa. Al mio ritorno l'impala non c'era più.  
Fu il quarto d'ora più lungo della mia vita. Per ben quindici minuti mio padre non si accorse della mia assenza, per ben quindici minuti pensai di non poter più rivedere Dean, per quindici minuti il mio cuore sanguinò.  
"Hey piccolo. Ti sei perso?", un uomo dai capelli lunghi ed arruffati e con i denti gialli si interessò a me poco prima dell'arrivo di mio padre.  
"Vieni, fatti portare a casa. È pericoloso qui fuori"  
"No grazie", risposi a voce bassa cacciando le lacrime dalle guance con il dorso della mano.  
Ero cosi spaventato e confuso, perché quell'uomo continuava ad avvicinarsi? Non poteva semplicemente lasciarmi stare? La busta del mini market mi scivolò dalle mani.  
"Sto...sto aspettando mio padre"  
"E dov'è adesso?"  
Non risposi, non lo sapevo e non sapevo nemmeno se sarebbe tornato.  
"Ti porto io da lui"  
Il suo sguardo insistente non mi piaceva, mi faceva sentire a disagio.  
"Dammi la mano piccolo, coraggio... vieni con me"  
Il cuore batteva forte e mi accorsi di aver troppa paura per riuscire a muovermi. La sua mano tesa si avvicinava pericolosamente e presto la puzza di sudore e whisky mi riempì il naso.  
Che razza di cacciatore ero? Non ero come loro...non ero come mio padre e Dean, perché ? Perché non ero forte e coraggioso come mio fratello? Perché avevo paura?  
"Sei molto carino, lo sai? Molto..."  
Una frenata seguita da un clacson familiare mi salvarono ma non certo dalla ramanzina che mio padre mi riservo' ma che ignorai, troppo agitato per ascoltarlo.  
Papà si era dimenticato di me.


	6. Game over

#### Capitolo 6

#  **Game over**

-Dean-  
  
 

La camicia bianca di Sam ridotta ad uno straccio era diventata scarlatta sotto i barbari colpi delle frustate.

"Sam mi dispiace"

Lui non sembrava sentirmi ne vedermi ed io ero totalmente impotente, bloccato contro il muro, stupido spettatore al martirio di mio fratello.  
La mano del finto Lucifero finalmente si arrestò lasciando un momento di tregua alle mie orecchie e a Sammy. Mi chiesi come fosse possibile tacere nonostante tutto quel dolore.

"Non parlare con lui, figlio di puttana", tentai inutilmente di dissuaderlo quando cominciò a giocare con i suoi pensieri, mettendogli in testa cose non vere.  
Sapevo che Sam non era abbastanza forte da contrastarlo, non mentalmente perlomeno.  
Potevo vederlo dai suoi occhi, completamente persi sotto l'influenza di quello che pensava fosse Lucifero. Lo avevo visto tante volte cadere in baratri infiniti ma ero sempre stato in grado di vederlo, di scorgere il mio fratellino nascosto nell'oscurità delle sue ibridi verde muschio ma l'uomo davanti a me era appena riconoscibile.

Non avevo realizzato di quanto potere avesse Lucifero sulla mente di Sam.

"Sam no! Non ascoltarlo. Non è vero niente! Sam dannazione ascoltami, ti prego!"

Era troppo tardi.  
Non avevo idea se fossi più geloso per lo sguardo di ammirazione che gli rivolgeva o tradito e ferito dal fatto che stesse dubitando di me. Io ero suo fratello e lo amavo più di me stesso, come poteva pensare che fossi complice di mio padre?

Impossibile ignorare il senso di colpa per non essermi mai accorto di niente, impossibile seppellire la rabbia per quello che era sempre stato il mio modello, il mio eroe. Mi fidavo di mio padre, come poteva essere altrimenti? Non sapevo che era un bastardo che mi aveva cresciuto in una bugia, in un illusione. Come aveva potuto trattare male Sammy quando continuava a ripetermi di prendermi cura di lui? Perchè ripetere tutte quelle raccomandazioni, perchè fingere?  
Bloccai le mie emozioni notando quanto in estasi stesse andando la divinità.  
Si stava nutrendo di ogni singola lacrima di Sam.

  
Imboccò l'autostrada verso i sensi di colpa citando alcuni dei più grandi rimpianti di Sam che conoscevo fin troppo bene. Io stesso avevo contribuito a farli diventare tali. Dovevo riconoscerlo, avevo preso da mio padre per quello, ero sempre stato estremamente talentuoso a ferire mio fratello e a farlo sentire il colpa...benchè non fosse mai stata mia intenzione.

"Sam non è colpa tua, nulla di tutto ciò lo è"

La sua voce roca chiese quella che per lui doveva essere espiazione, la punizione equa per i suoi peccati.  
Sam si sentiva così dilaniato da tutti quei ricordi e dai sensi di colpa da acconsentire a quella tortura, a chiederla lui stesso. Doveva essere davvero convinto di meritarsela e non riuscii a non sentirmi in colpa. Frustrato e addolorato da quella sua immagine mi lasciai andare e fu allora che mi sentii scivolare verso il basso e capii che la presa mentale della creatura si stava affievolendo, troppo in estasi dal dolore di mio fratello per occuparsi di me.  
Lentamente cominciai a lavorare per la libertà forzando la mano verso la tasca dei jeans nella speranza di raggiungere il coltellino, gemendo io stesso di dolore a quella nuova scarica di frustate, piu intensa e feroce contro il sangue del mio sangue.

"Voglio sentire la tua voce, Sam. È un ordine"  
Chiusi gli occhi quando mio fratello prese ad urlare. _'Ti prego, basta'_

Il mio petto si fece pesante, il mio stomaco prese a contorcersi per l'improvvisa consapevolezza di non poter proteggere mio fratello e molto probabilmente non ero mai stato in grado di farlo. Tutta la mia vita era stata incentrata su quello e sulla mia illusione di riuscire bene in quel mio unico lavoro e scopo nella vita.  
  
La verità era che Sam ce l'aveva sempre fatta da solo.

Il suo volto era insanguinato, un lungo graffio gli attraversava il viso. Sembrava stremato.  
Non potevo vedere ciò che lui vedeva ma da quello che potevo capire il figlio di puttana poteva mostrarsi a Sam nella forma che più preferiva. Prima Jessica poi papà. Io invece continuavo a vedere il solito viso: il giovane biondo dal sorriso inquietante. Riprese a torturare la sua mente, a confonderlo.  
Dimenticate le urla di Sam -che fino ad allora mi avevano annebbiato il cervello- percepii il pericolo imminente. La divinità aveva bisogno di un sacrificio, era quello il suo scopo.

La mano riuscì finalmente a giungere al manico del coltellino nella mia tasca e mi mossi con più frenesia a quella spaventosa consapevolezza.

"Sei riuscito ad uccidere tuo fratello Dean"

"Cosa? No Sam, Sam! Sono qui!  
Non ascoltarlo. Sam devi smettere di ascoltarlo. Io sono qui, sono qui e non ti lascio. Non sono morto... non ancora almeno. Mamma non è morta per colpa tua, tu eri solo un bambino! Jessica, papà, Castiel sono tutti morti a causa di Lucifero. Sei sempre e solo stato una pedina, Sam...una vittima in tutto questo. Ti prego concentrati ho bisogno che tu mi veda! Concentrati! Ho bisogno di te, Sam ti scongiuro! "

"Sai Sam...riesco a percepirlo. Sento la voragine che hai dentro.  
Ed è comprensibile dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto.  
C'è però una soluzione e tutto ti sarà perdonato”

“ **NO!** Ti prego, lascia stare mio fratello. Prendi...prendi me.  
Guardami bastardo, ti sto parlando! Lascialo andare, lascialo andare!”

“Non vuoi stare con tuo fratello, mh Sam?”

Osservai i suoi occhi titubare in confusione. _'Ti prego Sam non fare una cazzata, ti scongiuro'_  
“Cosa vorresti fare da solo? Senza Dean tu...beh, non sei abbastanza forte e lo sai. Ti sto offrendo la pace..."

Gli occhi di Sam mutarono, non era più confuso. Sembrava aveva preso una decisione. Vidi i suoi occhi fissare il pavimento e annuire con fermezza.

“No...no...Sam no”

La mia voce era bassa ed impregnata di paura, il mio cuore cavalcò fino alla gola ed improvissamente mi sentii come dopo una brutta sbornia od una botta in testa.

Non potevo perdere mio fratello...non così. La creatura chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso e la mia mano riuscì spingersi ancora un po per impugnare il coltello. Mio fratello, preso nel mare di parole e confusione, acconsentiva taciturno a tutto quello che gli veniva detto.  
Dovevo fermarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
  
 

  
 

-Sam-

  
  
  
 

La cintura. Perché quella cintura continuava ad attirare la mia attenzione?

“Sam...c'è una soluzione a tutto questo...”

L'avevo già vista prima...

“...ogni cosa ti sarà perdonata. Scorderai tutto il male … ”  
Cercai di concentrarmi nonostante quella strana sensazione alla testa, non era dolore o stanchezza ero completamente sopraffatto, confuso come se fossi sotto l'effetto di qualche droga.  
“Senza Dean tu...beh, non sei abbastanza forte e lo sai”

Dean, ma certo! la cintura era di Dean.

Osservai il falso John continuare a parlare ma smisi di dargli ascolto, ero illuminato. Qualcosa in tutto quel marasma cominciava ad avere un senso...più o meno.  
Ero sicuro, la cintura era di Dean. Annuii inconsapevolmente tra me e me.

"Sam ...sei d'accordo?"  
Ma cosa ci faceva lì?  
Non era la cintura scura del completo buono dell'FBi che era sul letto. Era quella dei jeans, Dean la indossava quella mattina poco prima che...  
Ma se Dean era ... se lui era...come faceva ad essere lì? Sarebbe dovuta svanire assieme a lui.  
Mi volati per guardarla meglio. La pelle era usurata ed il colore era di un tono più caldo a causa dalla tinta del mio sangue .  
Sollevai gli occhi trovando quello che rimaneva di Dean su una buona porzione delle pareti del motel.

"Si...", sbiascicai spinto dal dovere di appagare ogni sua richiesta anche se in realtà non lo stavo ascoltando con attenzione.  
"Si?"  
"Sono stanco di giocare", dissi lentamente ma con fermezza.  
Doveva finire.  
“Esatto! Lo immagino ed è comprensibile. Lascia che ti aiuti...”

C'era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in tutto quello. Qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.  
Non c'era nulla di familiare nel modo in cui si rivolgeva a me perdipiù sembrava star fremendo per qualcosa. Riuscivo a vedere l'eccitazione, la tensione nei suoi muscoli, l'emozione nei suoi occhi. In tanti anni di convivenza forzata quella strana frenesia non l'avevo mai vista. Avevo conosciuto la sua furia, il suo ribrezzo e la sua noia che in qualche modo era peggiore della violenza. Avevo conosciuto ogni suo stato d'animo ma quell'emozione...quella no, non gli apparteneva.

Forse niente di tutto quello era reale, forse stavo sognando, forse le allucinazioni erano tornate...o semplicemente quello non era Lucifero.

Presi coraggio ed accettai qualsiasi risultato ne fosse venuto fuori mi bastava farlo smettere.  
"Si, Lucifero. La mia risposta è si", pronunciai quello che pensavo non sarebbe mai potuto uscire dalle mie labbra e subito dopo provai un senso di nausea.  
"Come?"  
"Ho detto si, coraggio ... è quello che hai sempre voluto. Puoi entrare"  
Lucifero tentennò preoccupato, non sapendo bene come reagire alle mie parole. Se quello era un sogno mi sarei dovuto svegliare ormai.  
Rotolai e lentamente mi issai sulle ginocchia lasciando cadere le braccia stanche lungo il mio corpo.  
"Ho detto si, Lucifero!"  
_'Reagisci!'_  
Non era quella la reazione che mi sarei aspettato...o forse si. Era confuso e di sicuro non aveva intenzione di possedermi.

“Non è quello che intendevo, Sam”  
“Non...capisco”

John mi sorrise timidamente e si allontanò per poter prendere, dal borsone accanto al letto, il macete di Dean. Fece cadere alcune munizioni a terra e spinse lontano il borsone con il piede.  
  
“Forse non mi hai capito, io ti voglio offrire una via di fuga, la tua espiazione. Sai...provo pena per te...molta.  
Sto cercando di aiutarti. Non voglio possederti e non voglio macchiarti con altri peccati, con altro sangue. Ti voglio lasciare andare, non ho più bisogno di te.  
Meriti un po di riposo, meriti pace...non credi anche tu?”, John ammirò il macete controluce prima di avanzare verso di me.  
  
Lucifero non provava pena.

“Basta caccia, basta con l'apocalisse sempre alle porte, basta sofferenza”

Mi ritirai leggermente quando si piazzò davanti a me e mi scrutò con apparente calma, lasciando ciondolare l'arma lungo i suoi fianchi.

Il mio respiro divenne pesante sentendo già la sensazione della lama sul mio corpo, pronto a quel'ultimo terribile dolore. Inaspettatamente però mi sorrise e mi porse il macete dalla parte del manico.

Boccheggiai posando lo sguardo su entrambi, un paio di volte, in confusione.  
“Devi farlo tu, è la cosa giusta, fidati di me. Pensa a tutti loro.  
Pensa a quello che hai perso e a tutto quello che hai distrutto, al dolore che hai causato ma che hai anche subito. Pensa a tutte le volte che li hai delusi, a tutti gli sguardi di tuo padre...”

Chiusi gli occhi colpito da quella sua ultima frase, davanti a me ancora cristallino lo sguardo pieno di ribrezzo che John mi rivolgeva.

“...al male, all'impurità che hai dentro anche se...non è ciò che sei ma è ciò che fai”

Riaprii gli occhi, il misto di rabbia e sofferenza doveva essere tangibile sul mio viso.  
_'Smettila, stai zitto'_

“Non vuoi che tutto questo finisca?”

“Si, deve finire”, sussurrai piano.

Allungai la mano deciso, porgendogli un cenno di assenso mentre le mie dita andavano a stringere il manico di legno. Ero quasi sicuro che tutto quello fosse reale ma che lui non fosse Lucifero era una certezza. Una parte di me voleva comunque averne una prova.  
“Smetti di giocare Sammy, la partita è finita”


	7. La mia ancora

#### Capitolo 7

#  **La mia ancora**

-Dean-  
  
 

l coltellino si era rivelato inutile dato che non riuscivo a scostarmi dal muro o sollevare il braccio.  
Sam voleva che tutto quello finisse, potevo vederlo, sembrava come intrappolato in un brutto sogno con il solo desiderio di risvegiarsi ma l'unica via d'uscita che la divinità voleva dargli ora era davanti a lui.  
Dopo tutte le torture e le pressioni andate avanti per anni mi sembrava impossibile che lui, pur di tentare di scappare, avesse pronunciato quel sì a quello che credeva essere Lucifero.  
Perché spezzarsi ora e perché per così poco?  
Conclusi che quella strana confusione in testa era a causa del potere della creatura ed anche Sam doveva essere sotto il suo infusso, probabilmente molto più di me.  
Sam fissò a lungo la lama davanti a lui, nei suoi occhi non riuscii a trovare alcuna emozione, alcuna intenzione ma ero sicuro che lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non poteva.  
Eppure la sua mano si allungò e le sue dita si chiusero attorno al manico della lama.  
Era quello che mi spettava? Guardare mio fratello porre fine ad ogni cosa? Porre fine alla sua vita e di conseguenza alla mia? Avrei preferito morire che assistere a tutto quello, piuttosto che guardare mio fratello smettere di lottare.  
Guardai il coltellino scintillare nella mia mano e mi resi conto di desiderarlo con tutto me stesso. Lo immaginai affondare nella tenera carne del mio collo.  
Compresi allora che nulla di tutto quello era casuale, ero riuscito ad impugnarlo perché era stato lui a volere così.  
Ero sotto il suo influsso più di quanto pensassi.  
' _Dean...calmati',_ provai a tenere sotto controllo la situazione ed il mio brutale istinto ma sapevo che non appena la mia ancora fosse sparita non sarei che potuto andare affondo con lei.  
  
  
  
  
 

-Sam-

 

  
_“Smetti di giocare Sammy, la partita è finita”_

  
Quella notte ero sceso all'inferno, avevo visto mio fratello morire e avevo desiderato lo stesso per me, ero stato torturato e mentalmente profanato, avevo rischiato di tramutarmi in Lucifero e mi ero arreso ma adesso sceglievo di reagire, sceglievo di continuare a lottare. Sceglievo di vivere.  
  
Presi il mio tempo per osservare la lama ora in mio totale potere, alzai poi lo sguardo verso il finto John con lo sguardo vuoto.  
“Io mi chiamo Sam”, dicendo questo alzai rapido il macete per aria che fluido colpì il suo petto.  
Osservai il suo sangue colare rapido a terra. La creatura davanti a me non aveva nulla di angelico e probabilmente nulla di demoniaco.  
  
Riuscii ad alzarmi per un attimo prima di ripiombare sonoramente sulle ginocchia per il dolore. La sua mano nel frattempo tentava di fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue dal profondo taglio.  
"Chi diavolo sei tu?", chiesi a denti stretti.  
“Non avresti dovuto farlo”  
Alzai un sopracciglio piegando la testa di lato.  
“Beh non è la prima volta che faccio qualcosa che non dovrei”  
  
Mi alzai con uno scatto repentino ignorando il dolore acuto che ogni movimento mi provocava e mirai alla testa deciso a vederla rotolare ma senza il minimo tocco mi ritrovai a sbattere contro il muro e fui grato di averlo colpirlo con il fianco sano.  
“Poteri psichici...fantastico”, blaterai tra me e me.  
Non avevo idea di come avrei fatto - le ginocchia non volevano collaborare e non potevo far nessun movimento senza sentire le sciabolate nella schiena e sul petto - ma dovevo dare a mio fratello la giustizia che meritava, importava solo quello.  
Non mi importava di morire, sopravvivere mi faceva più paura.  
Ignorai ogni singola senzazione e presi ad avvicinarmi a lui a passo incerto ma rapido, nella mano ben salda l'arma, pronta al secondo tentativo.  
  
“Non doveva andare così, figliolo”  
“Non sei mio padre”  
Ci separava solo un passo quando la mia schiena si schiantò a terra ed il macete mi scivolò dalle mani.  
Per alcuni lunghi secondi urlai riuscendo solamente a pensare al dolore.  
"Mostrami il tuo viso!", sputai con tutta la voce che riuscii a racimolare.  
"Questo è il mio viso, Sammy"  
"Non chiamarmi Sammy!"  
"Preferisci femminuccia?", sorrise beffardo.  
Decisi di ignorare i ricordi che stava cercando di far riemergere. Non potevo dargliela vinta, specialmente dopo essersi preso gioco di me per così a lungo.  
"Non provarci nemmeno, hai finito di fare giochetti con me", la mano corse sulla costola in contemporanea con un gemito. Potevo sentire l'osso pungere e infastidire il polmone sinistro.  
  
  
“Soffrirai molto per quello che hai fatto, ragazzo”  
Subito dopo aver schioccato le dita la stanza venne avvolta dalle tenebre.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Fu tutto molto rapido e quando la luce tornò una voce arrivò con essa. Non so come quel sorriso fosse riuscito a segnarmi il volto all'improvviso come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
"Dean?"  
"Sam? Sammy riesci a vedermi?", Dean era bloccato al muro opposto, i suoi occhi grandi e spaventati chiedevano i miei.  
"Sei ...reale?", non poteva, doveva essere un'altra illusione. Osservai le pareti ripulite completamente, l'unica macchia di sangue era a terra, in mezzo alla stanza ed era la mia.  
"Sammy hey non lasciarmi. Concentrati su di me sono qui, sono reale", un sorriso amaro ci unì per un lungo attimo e mi chiesi se fosse stato lì tutto il tempo. Persi il sorriso per lasciar spazio alla preoccupazione.  
"Si Sammy concentrati su tuo fratello", dicendo questo con un lieve gesto della mano liberò Dean ma portandolo subito verso di noi, con un volo. Rotolò finendomi accanto ma non ebbi il tempo di toccarlo o di reagire in qualsiasi altro modo. John lo prese dal collo e lo sollevò.  
“Sam...”, era mio fratello a chiedere aiuto.  
La ferita al petto di chiunque-cosa-fosse sanguinava ma non sembrava averlo rallentato minimamente.  
Mi stavo già muovendo quando Dean mi parlò ancora.  
“Div...divinit ...è un...”, provò a mettermi in guardia cercando di allentare la morsa sulla sua gola, tentando di colpire le braccia del suo aggressore.  
 _'Una divinità, e' una divinità'_  
Mirai al macete e mi fiondai in avanti per recuperarlo ma la mano di John si fermò salda sulla mia fronte e fui pervaso da una fitta al cervello intensa e disarmante. Aspirai rumorosamente ma senza riuscire ad emettere alcun suono.  
  
  
  
Nostro padre era davanti a me, quello vero.  
Il mio respiro era rapido ed avevo un senso di forte rabbia nello stomaco che ribolliva silenziosamente.  
Non riuscivo a ricordare quel momento.  
"Non chiamare Sammy in quel modo", parlai ma non era la mia voce quella ad uscire dalle mie labbra.  
Era la voce di un giovane Dean.  
  
Quello era un ricordo di Dean. Come ero finito in un ricordo di Dean?  
La divinità, ovviamente.  
  
"Non ti rivolgere a me con quel tono, ragazzo"  
"Allora tu non chiamare Sam in quel modo!"  
John avanzò verso Dean, il suo viso era duro come la pietra. Mi accorsi allora di essere in un locale, al tavolo accanto probabilmente quella che doveva essere stata la loro colazione.  
"Femminuccia. Sam è una femminuccia"  
"SMETTILA!", sbottai pentendomene subito dopo.  
John alzo una mano per aria e lo raggiunse in pieno volto. Riuscii a sentire la vergogna di Dean, la mortificazione per tutte le persone della tavola calda che avevano assistito alla sua umiliazione.  
Per me non fu una sensazione nuova quella delle sue mani sulla pelle ma potevo chiaramente percepire che per Dean quella fu la prima volta.  
Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia di mio fratello, silenziosa.  
"Aspettami in macchina"  
  
  
  
"Coraggio Sam, vieni qui"  
Mi avvicinai a mio padre a testa china.  
  
Non volevo essere lì in quel ricordo, come facevo a farlo smettere?  
  
"Si, festeggia con noi", continuò l'altro cacciatore.  
Aspettai un cenno del capo di mio padre prima di prendere posto accanto a loro, cercando di prendere le distanze dall'altro uomo che non avevo mai visto.  
"Così tu sei il piccolo Winchester?"  
"Suppongo di si, signore"  
"Tuo padre è stato magnifico con quel nido di vampiri oggi, gli ha fatto mangiare la polvere.  
Hai un grande esempio da seguire, figliolo"  
"Si, signore"  
L'uomo rise di gusto, spinto per lo più dall'alcool.  
"Ma come sei educato"  
La sua mano mi accarezzo la guancia e non mi piacque per niente.  
"Probabilmente troppo. E' un rammolito, a scuola lo chiamano femminuccia", sbiascicó John prima di svuotare completamente il suo bicchiere.  
"Papà!", mi lamentai a bassa voce per poi subire le loro risate divertite, simili a quelle dei compagni di scuola che mi deridevano.  
Mi alzai per andare via ma la voce severa di mio padre mi bloccò.  
"Riempici i bicchieri figliolo e torna a sederti tra noi, non ti ho dato il permesso di alzarti"  
"Sissignore"  
  
 _'Esci dalla mia testa, figlio di puttana!'_  
  
Portai loro i bicchieri indietro ma prima di raggiungerli l'uomo parlò ancora.  
"Tuo fratello Dean... tuo padre mi ha detto che stasera è a caccia...e non parlo di mostri, non so se mi spiego", rise tossendo infine per lo sforzo.  
"Ah si?", risposi disinteressato.  
"Tu non hai una ragazza, Sam?"  
"No. Non ce l'ho, signore"  
"Femminuccia", sussurro papà mortificandomi ed ignorando il bicchiere teso verso di lui si alzò e camminò verso il bagno.  
' _Non lasciarmi qui papà'_  
I miei occhi implorarono mio padre nello stesso momento in cui la mano dell'altro cacciatore mi colpì sul sedere. Ne fui così sconvolto ma fui solo in grado di immobilizzarmi come quella volta alla pompa della benzina.  
"E così fai il piccolo schiavetto di papà?"  
Il colpo era stato forte, la pelle pulsava ancora ma papà lo ha visto e se fosse stato sbagliato non glielo avrebbe permesso. Andava tutto bene. La mia paura era completamente infondata, giusto?  
"Mi piace quest'idea dello schiavo", ghigno' prima di toccarsi in modo strano il cavallo dei pantaloni. Allora quel gesto strano mi inquieto' e spavento' parecchio pur non comprendendolo.  
Le mani del cacciatore presero le mie assieme ai bicchieri.  
"Devo andare a dormire, sono molto stanco", mossi la lingua così rapidamente da temere non si fosse capita una parola.  
"Sono sicuro che tuo padre ti vorrebbe ancora un po qui con noi... ", il suo pollice accarezzo' il dorso della mia mano.  
"N...no sono stanco "  
"D'accordo allora, piccolo Sam"  
Abbassò i bicchieri e mi lasciò libere le mani.  
Subito dopo John tornò nella stanza.  
"È un bravo ragazzo il tuo Sam"  
  
Mi volati cercando di nascondere le mie mani tremanti e mi rifugiai in camera, chiudedo la porta dietro di me.  
Chiamai subito mio fratello che finalmente, all'ennesimo squillo, si decise a rispondere.  
  
"Dean per favore torna al motel"  
"Perché, Sam? Dov'è papà?"  
"Ritorna e basta", sbottai.  
"Sammy se mi dici il problema..."  
"Non c'è ...nessun problema."  
"Allora perché diavolo mi hai chiamato Sam?"  
"Ecco io...devi solo tornare da me, non è difficile da capire"  
Non riuscii a dirgli niente allora e così continuai a fare per tutta la vita.  
"Cosa? Pensavo che il periodo dei capricci fosse passato da un pezzo. Va a letto, se non ti rimbocco le coperte una sera non te la farai certo addosso."  
Piansi in silenzio.  
"Dio Sam sono sempre con te, non mi lasci un attimo di respiro solo questa sera ti prego... chiedo solo una sera"  
"S... scusa Dean. Non volevo ecco io ho avuto un incubo scusami", mentii.  
"Sam stai pia..."  
"Devo andare Dean", tagliai corto e riagganciai prima di rischiare di singhiozzargli in faccia.  
  
Quel figlio di puttana stava sguazzano nella mia testa e non riuscivo a fermarlo.  
  
"Perché non mi colpisci allora?  
"Sam, papà per favore smett..."  
"Non ho intenzione di colpirti figliolo"  
"Ah ma davvero?"  
  
Non ce la facevo più con quei salti temporali.  
Smisi di lottare inutilmente contro il fiume dei ricordi ed attesi, assaporando il momento in cui avrei ucciso la creatura anche se nel frattempo non riuscivo a non dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Il mio dolore.  
 _'Si nutre di dolore! Pensa Sam, pensa..._ ', tornai con la mente ad un vecchio libro di bobby sulle divinità che lessi alcuni anni prima ma era difficile concentrarsi in quella tempesta.  
.  
Il mio viso stava sfidando quello di mio padre annullando ogni possibile distanza tra noi.  
"Cosa c'è papà, hai paura?  
Ma certo ora che sono più alto di te non oseresti più..."  
"Ora basta!" Urlò John sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
Aveva paura. Paura che dicessi tutta la verità a Dean ma amavo troppo mio fratello per fargli una cosa del genere anche se... giocare un po' con suo lui in quel momento non mi parve affatto una cattiva idea.  
Sentii la confusione nella testa di Dean per quelle battute tra noi che non riusciva a comprendere.  
  
  
Era notte e faceva freddo, non avevo la giacca che, per la fretta di scappare dalla mia famiglia, avevo dimenticato nella camera. Mi strinsi scosso da un brivido di freddo, facendomi piccolo contro il cofano dell'impala parcheggiata nel garage appena illuminato dietro al motel.  
Nella mia testa mille pensieri dopo quella litigata con John.  
Ero stanco di combattere con mio padre.  
Perché non la smetteva? Nonostante tutti i conflitti, nonostante la mia infanzia lo avrei ricominciato.  
Avrei dimenticato ogni cosa se solo mi avesse voluto.  
  
Tirai su la schiena quando notai un ombra lontana rivolta verso di me. Riconobbi la sagoma della giacca di pelle di mio padre.  
Pensai che si sarebbe avvicinato per chiarire o per coninuare ad insultarmi ma non lo fece.  
Rimase a debida distanza, fissandomi a lungo.  
Il mio respiro lento si fece ritmico quando, quasi convinto a raggiungerlo, vidi la sua ombra impugnare la pistola, lasciandola ciondolare lungo i fianchi.  
Le mie mani strinsero il duro e freddo ferro della macchina.  
 _Mi odi così tanto?_  
Fu l'unico mio pensiero. Ero sicuro, estremamente sicuro che quella sarebbe stata la mia ultima notte, sicuro che l'ombra di mio padre che mi odiava sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa che i miei occhi avrebbero visto.  
Ancora una volta quella folle paura che mi bloccava tornò, doveva essere nel mio destino.  
Sembrava essere passata un eternità quando vidi le spalle di John.  
Aveva preso una decisione è l'aveva presa per Dean. Ripose la pistola nella cintura e svanì.  
  
Fu quello in momento in cui realizzai di dover andare via. Fu quello il momento in cui capii che sarebbero stati meglio senza di me. Loro non avevano notato la mia ombra fuori dalla finestra della camera, non mi avevano notato spirare le loro risate. John, così oscuro quando era con me eppure cosi sereno quando era con Dean.  
  
  
"Vuoi lasciarci davvero, Sam?"  
"Devo andare, Dean"  
"Vuoi... ma non devi"  
Era buio, quel ricordo apparteneva anche a me in un certo senso solo che vedevo me stesso con gli occhi di mio fratello, ferito e confuso.  
Potevo vedere la mia espressione fredda, mi importava solo di riuscire a prendere il prossimo bus per raggiungere Stanford.  
"Allora voglio andarmene", mi corressi infastidito.  
"Sei egoista, Sam"  
"Pensala come vuoi"  
"Ho dedicato tutta la vita a prendermi cura di te..."  
"Questo non c'entra niente"  
"C'entra, perché alla fine della fiera io non valgo niente per te"  
"Non è così Dean"  
"Allora non abbandonarmi"  
"Non fare il melodrammatico, tu hai papà"  
"Non è lo stesso e lo sai"  
"Io me ne andrò Dean qualsiasi cosa tu dica o faccia e come ha chiesto papà non tornerò più indietro"  
"Che si fotta nostro padre! Sam te lo sto chiedendo ...diamine ti sto implorando di restare con me!  
Potremmo separarci da nostro padre per un po', viaggiare solo noi due, magari ci prendiamo una vacanza prima di tornare a cacciare insieme...solo io e te"  
"Io non voglio quella vita"  
"Ma è la nostra vita, Sam"  
"No. È la tua"  
"Sam..."  
"Vattene"  
"Cosa?"  
"Continui a non capire e sono stanco di ripetermi. Io non voglio cacciare, non voglio stare ne con te ne con papà. Va via, Dean"  
Fu quello l'esatto momento in cui il suo cuore si spezzò ma allora non mi importava di ferirlo anzi, era l'unico modo per farlo arrendere. Era la cosa giusta per tutti. Dovevo andarmene.  
"Ma Sam..."  
"Io non torno indietro. Vado avanti e dovresti farlo anche tu"  
Dean per la prima volta rimase senza parole. Vidi in lontananza l'arrivo del bus e una scintilla si accese negli occhi di mio fratello.  
"Non posso crederci. D'accordo. Sparisci allora! Vattene, pezzo di merda! Vedi di non tornare mai più perché se lo fai ...che Dio ti aiuti, Sam"  
"Dean..."  
"VATTENE! VA VIA CORAGGIO!", mi urlò nello stesso momento in cui si aprirono le porte del bus.  
Il ricordo si confuse nella nebbia, unendosi al mio.  
Riuscii a vedere il pugno di Dean colpire una macchina e la mia mano cacciare le lacrime mentre prendevo posto sul bus.  
  
"Bravo così..."  
Il coltello tagliava la carne con estrema facilità.  
"Urla Puttana", la voce di Dean tanto roca da non riconoscerla.  
L'uomo legato sulla ruota urlò sotto le risate di Dean. Sentii le sue interiora tra le mie mani e la sensazione di piacere e potere mi pervase per un lungo attimo.  
  
"Basta!", era la voce di Dean del presente eppure sembrava lontana mille vite.  
Il ricordo del suo inferno si dissolse tra le ombre del passato e tornai alla realtà, confuso.  
  
Sentii un rumore strano provenire da molto vicino ma mi accorsi sucessivamente essere solamente il mio respiro, portai le mani alla testa provando a bloccare i vortici che mi impedivano di mettere a fuoco e di capire quindi cosa stesse succedendo intorno a me e specialmente a Dean.  
  


	8. Non ho paura

#  **~~Non~~ ho paura**

####  -Dean-

Mi ritrovai a ciondolare in cerca di ossigeno, un crescendo di dolore e panico mentre la mano intorno alla mia gola stringeva sempre più. La punta delle scarpe strisciarono ripetutamente sul pavimento mentre il mio petto prendeva a scuotersi in shock.

Ero impotente.

Vidi con la coda dell'occhio Sam, l'unico a potermi salvare in quel momento, cadere in ginocchio. Abbassai lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere i suoi occhi roteare all'indietro e aspirare silenziosamente l'aria dalla bocca spalancata. Provai a richiamarlo ma alcun suono uscì dalle mie labbra nonostante lo sforzo, successivamente fui colpito ancora da quella sorta di connessione della memoria.

Non mi accorsi del cambiamento ma poco dopo dovevo aver ripreso a respirare.

"No!", mi ribellai dopo un tempo infinito, esaurito dal dolore di Sam per ogni volta che l'avevo deluso e abbandonando, per ogni volta che avevo fallito.  
Quella connessione era diversa dalla precedente; riuscivo a sentire la presenza di mio fratello. Eravamo collegati, entrambi immersi nei nostri reciproci ricordi. Presi coscienza del fatto di non sapere davvero nulla di mio fratello, troppo pieno di me e accecato dal mio orgoglio non ero mai stato in grado di vedere. Alcune parole che mi rivolse durante una lite mi tornarono in mente all'improvviso: "tu non mi conosci, non sai nulla di me e mai mi conoscerai".

Non aveva torto.  
Sam non aveva mai avuto torto.

Odiavo me stesso profondamente ma odiavo molto di più nostro padre in quel momento, se solo fosse stato vivo gliel'avrei fatta pagare.

Non avrei dovuto sentire il profondo senso di vergogna, io stesso avevo viaggiato nei ricordi più profondi di Sam, era mio fratello ma non ero pronto a condividere il mio inferno. Non ero pronto a riviverlo.

"Basta!", urlai trovando di colpo tutta l'energia necessaria per allungare la mano che impugnava il coltellino, fermandomi solo un volta colpito qualcosa.

La sensazione di piacere nel sentire l'anima spezzarsi per mano mia mi seguii quando la mia mente tornò con violenza alla realtà. Ero riuscito a spezzare il legame.

Non mossi un muscolo finché la mia testa non smise di girare.  
Quando lentamente riuscii a riconoscere il rosso scarlatto che rapido si stava moltiplicando sullo sfondo della mia visuale riuscii a mettere a fuoco il coltello che ora era piantato nell'occhio della divinità. Solo a quel punto premetti con rabbia, sporcandomi le mani con i copiosi rivoli di sangue, prima di lasciare la presa.  
In quel momento non vi era più alcuna differenza tra il Dean ancora intrappolato all'inferno ed il Dean del presente.

Non aspettai di vederlo colpire il pavimento ma mi lanciai rapido verso Sam. Doveva ancora riprendersi, le sue mani stringevano la sua testa con vigore ma non erano le sue vertigini a preoccuparmi in quel momento.  
"Sam... respira Sam"  
Vidi del sangue colare dalle sue labbra e scivolare a terra.  
"S...Sam! Sam, ti prego respira..."  
I suoi rantoli divennero più acuti, qualcosa dentro di lui si era rotto.  
"Oh dio...Sam? S..."  
Mi lasciai cadere al suo fianco ma una mano alle mie spalle mi agguantò e venni tirato lontano.  
Dei colpi mi centrarono in pieno volto con ferocia.  
Dopo un paio di pugni ben assestati arretrai per riacquistare equilibrio e ringhiai infuriato verso il biondino figlio di puttana. Il manico di acciaio brillante scintillava come un diamante al centro di quello che rimaneva del suo occhio sinistro.  
Quando provai a caricare verso di lui con il solo gesto della mano mi mise al tappeto e mi immobilizzò a terra con il suo potere a braccia spalancate.  
"Questo è giocare sporco, ti piace vincere senza il minim...", una nuova raffica di pugni mi fece tacere.

Si mise comodo, a cavalcioni sul mio corpo paralizzato, per sfoderare i suoi colpi migliori. La lingua prese subito un sapore ferroso, l'occhio destro smise di funzionare poco dopo. Cominciai a gemere solo quando prese a colpirmi sul collo.  
"Ti avevo detto di essere permaloso..."  
Riprendemmo fiato insieme e approfittai del momento per riposare un momento. Quando sentii qualcosa di caldo colarmi sul viso riaprii gli occhi appena in tempo per vederlo buttare lontano il coltellino che si era appena estratto.

_'Sam..._ ', il mio dovere mi richiamò ma prima di poter formulare un piano di attacco lo vidi cambiare aspetto per la prima volta.

John mi guardava dall'alto con espressione arcigna, i suoi occhi iniettati di collera ed uno sconosciuto ghigno accennato sul suo volto.  
"Il mio piccolo soldatino", esordì con un tono di voce che da mio padre non avevo mai sentito. Chiusi gli occhi e distolsi lo sguardo disgustato.  
"Sei sempre stato tu il mio preferito ma eri così accecato dall'amore per tuo fratello! Se solo fossi stato dalla mia parte, non hai idea di come ci saremo potuti divertire con lui"  
"Sei disgustoso. Colpiscimi e basta. Non funziona più questo tuo stupido gioco, non ti sforzare"  
"Possiamo cambiare gioco se vuoi, a Sam piaceva molto questo...",il rumore della zip dei suoi pantaloni mi tagliò i timpani in due. "Uno dei suoi preferiti devo dire".  
Mandai al mio cervello il messaggio di pericolo ma questa volta non avevo il minimo margine di movimento, non avevo il controllo su me stesso.  
"C...cos?", improvvisamente la mia bocca era troppo impastata per riuscire a parlare.  
"Sono sicuro che piacerà anche a te e sono sicuro che farai anche meno rumore. Sam urlava troppo forte", si lasciò andare in una lunga risata.

Scossi la testa con il cuore in gola.

' _Sta mentendo, sta mentendo...Non ascoltarlo._  
Niente è vero. Non è successo a Sam. Non è successo! Non papà, lui non avrebbe mai...  
Lo sta dicendo apposta, Dean non fare il suo gioco'

"Sei un bugiardo"  
Le sue mani trovarono facilmente la zip dei miei pantaloni.  
"Scommetto che ci hai origliato un sacco di volte invece"  
"Fermo, no...non", non riconobbi il tono spaventato nella mia voce quando afferrò i miei jeans e riuscii a spingerli poco più giù.   
“Figliolo, non vorrai dare ordini a tuo padre, non è vero?”  
"Ti prego...", non ero io a parlare eppure, se pur irriconoscibile, era la mia voce quel debole squittio nauseante che sentivo.  
Io non mostravo paura, non mi ero mai umiliato tanto prima di allora e ben che meno nella mia vita non avevo mai imploravo.  
Mi stavo spezzando.  
Chiusi gli occhi quando la stinta copia di mio padre si abbassò i jeans ed i boxer. Subito dopo sentii calare i miei fino al coccige ed un mio miserabile gemito venne coperto da un altro rumore inquietante. 

Ogni cosa si gelò per un lungo istante.

Quando sollevai lo sguardo vidi scivolare la testa di mio padre a terra ed il suo corpo cadere all'indietro, liberandomi completamente dalla prigionia. Sam apparve dal nulla, il suo respiro affannato, il volto sudato ed il macete grondante di sangue tra le mani. Mi ricomporsi e mi allontanai d'istinto dal corpo, gattonando all'indietro, lottando contro i miei tremiti. 

“Sam?”  
Sam non sembrò notarmi neppure, l'arma nelle sue mani si sollevò ancora una volta e colpii il corpo esanime .  
“Sam...no. E' finita!”  
Mi zittii e spaventai per la sua improvvisa furia. La lama continuò ad affondare nella carne senza sosta, colpendo alla cieca, ringhiando ad ogni colpo con un'energia che Sam , dopo tutto quello che aveva subito, non avrebbe dovuto avere.

I suoi occhi vuoti e sconosciuti fissavano il corpo che stava martoriando. Schizzi di sangue gli lavarono il viso e per la seconda volta ebbi paura.  
“SMETTILA!”  
Nella stanza il rumore della carne sotto la lama scandiva quell'infinito attimo.  
“S...Sam fermo! BASTA!”  
Non provai ad avvicinarmi ma mi alzai e provai ad attirare la sua attenzione con le mie urla ma non smise finché il suo capo non si inclino all'indietro e cadde esanime.

“SAM!”


	9. Ritorno alla normalità

Sei disposto a tutto quando ami davvero qualcuno: a perdere la tua identità, le tue convinzioni : a commettere qualsiasi pazzia. L'amore é pericoloso, l'odio anche di più.

Insieme sono un arma di distruzione.

"Respira"

'Sto respirando. È doloroso ma ci sto provando' 

"Apri gli occhi, coraggio"

'Voglio dormire'

Mi sentivo così euforico alla vista di tutto quel sangue.

"Sam..."

Non potevo fermarmi. Ero dominato da una forza inarrestabile. 

"Io ... m-mi"

"Sam?"

Poteva fare di me quello che voleva ma non potevo lasciargli ferire Dean.

Non glielo avrei mai permesso.

"I-io non...io no..."

Dean non lo meritava.

Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedirlo, per prendere il suo posto.

"Sssh, va tutto bene. 

Sono qui. Sono qui, Sam. 

Non sforzarti."

Il sangue mi dava alla testa, mi martellava le tempie, ne avrei voluto ancora ed ancora. Mi piaceva sentirlo schizzare sul viso e scivolarmi, ancora caldo, lungo il collo. 

Colava lento lungo la lama, giustiziere severo di quell'esecuzione. 

"Non farmi del male papà, ti prego", la mia voce flebile era appena udibile. Sapevo di aver combinato un pasticcio, sapevo che era arrabbiato con me. 

Papà non mi rispose o forse non feci in tempo a sentirlo replicare perché ripiombai rapidamente tra le confortevoli braccia di Morfeo.

Mi risvegliai di soprassalto con una fitta al petto e feci l'errore di tossire. Tornai con violenza alla realtà ritrovandomi sdraiato sul morbido ma immerso nel sudore.

"Sam respira piano, va tutto bene. Lentamente... inspira ed espira coraggio fai come me"

Ascoltai quella voce bassa e familiare ed ubbidii seguendo il ritmo dei suoi respiri che caldi e profondi riscaldavano il lato destro del mio collo. Mi rilassai sul cuscino poco dopo e ripresi a respirare ritmicamente. 

"Bravo, bravissimo Sammy"

"Dean?"

Aprii gli occhi e trovai nella penobra il volto di mio fratello sopra il mio ed un sorriso spensierato lo accolse.

Dean stava bene.

"Dean"

"Si. Si, Sammy sono qui. Come ti senti?"

"Fa male", mi lamentai sotto il pulsare generale del mio corpo. 

"Ma...ma sto bene", mi corressi nel tentativo di  non farlo preoccupare. 

Dean sembrava amaramente divertito dal mio controsenso e mi concesse un timido sorriso di risposta impregnato di stanchezza e preoccupazione.

"Confuso...", bofocchiai senza comporre una frase di senso compiuto. 

"Devono essere le medicine"

"No, non le ho prese", sbiascicai.

"Siamo all'ospedale Sam. Ti hanno dato delle medicine", mi spiegò mio fratello. "Beh diciamo che ti hanno drogato" 

"Cos'è sucesso?"

"Non ti preoccupare ora rilassati"

"Lui si arrabbierà", borbottai a mezza voce. "Si...lui si arrabbierà", confermai a me stesso. Mi sarei però preoccupato di quello dopo aver riposato perché ero davvero troppo stanco per continuare a lottare, il cuscino mi accolse dolcemente - era il più comodo di sempre- ed il profumo muschiato di mio fratello mi culló verso un sonno vuoto e buio. 

 

"Buongiorno signor Smith, come si sente?"

Una voce acuta e fastidiosa mi risvegliò di soprassalto.

"Mio fratello..."

"Suo fratello arriverà a breve, non si preoccupi. Ha senso di nausea?"

"Cosa? No"

"Mal di testa?"

"No. Voglio le dimissioni"

"Più tardi potrà parlarne con il dottore, é certo di non aver nausea?" 

'Lei mi da la nausea ', quel pensiero rimase rinchiuso nella mia testa ma ero sicuro che fosse la mia espressione a parlare. Restammo a fissarci finché l'infermiera non trovò il mio sguardo pieno di odio sufficientemente imbarazzante. 

"Ora si riposi, il dottore verrà a farle visita a breve"

 

Non sapevo il perché della mia brusca reazione. Non era da me, non ero io. Molto probabilmente l'avevo anche spaventata ed ebbi modo di pentirmene durante quella lunga ora che Dean impiegó per tornare nella mia stanza .

"Fai preparare le dimissioni, Dean"

La mia voce bassa ma ferma.

"Buongiorno a te. Hai smaltito i tranquillanti finalmente"

Fissai l'espressione stanca di mio fratello per un attimo poi distolsi lo sguardo imbarazzato.

"Voglio andarmene"

"Va bene. Penso si possa fare, più tardi parleremo con il dottore. Hai avuto una piccola lesione e mi hai fatto preoccupare a morte ma stai..."

"Non te l'ho chiesto", risposi secco fissando il muro.

"Cos'hai Sam?"

Non risposi. 

 

Quello stesso pomeriggio ci mettemmo in cammino per tornare la bunker.

"Parlami Sam, ti prego"

Anche solo star seduto in macchina faceva male, perché anche mio fratello mi torturava?

"Sto bene", risposi secco.

"Non parlo di quello. Perché sei arrabbiato con me?"

"Non...non sono arrabbiato con te"

"A me sembra proprio di sì"

Chiusi gli occhi ferito da quel suo pensiero.

Fuori dal finestrino la luce si era indebolita, le ombre stavano cominciando a prendere il sopravvento ed una pioggia leggera prese a bagnare i vetri dell'impala.

"Tu stai bene?", mi resi conto di non averglielo ancora chiesto.

"Si, io sto bene, Sam"

"Mi...mi dispiace"

"Per cosa?"

Sospirai con moderazione ricordando quel macabro piacere nel sentirmi potente, nel vedermi vittorioso per una volta contro i demoni della mia vita.

"Non avresti dovuto vedermi così"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

Mi mossi scomodo sul sedile, distaccando il più possibile la schiena in alcuni punti ancora sanguinante ma allo stesso tempo senza piegarmi troppo in avanti per non sentire il dolore al costato leso.

"Sam?"

"Mi hai visto per quello che sono: un mostro. Lui aveva ragione su di me. Tutta quella rabbia io non sono riuscito a... avrei anche potuto ferirti se solo ti fossi avvic..."

"Cosa? Ti stai scusando per aver ammazzato il figlio di puttana?"

Le sue parole mi riavvicinarono alla realtà e realizzai di star parlando della persona sbagliata.

"Fobos, dio della paura", precisai monotono più a me stesso che a mio fratello.

'Non era papà. Era una creatura : un dio. 

Non era papà', ricordai a me stesso. 

"Non sei un mostro, Sammy, lui lo era. 

Tu mi hai salvato, sei solo confuso al momento e lo capisco. 

Si meritava tutto quello e probabilmente anche di più. Dopo quello che ha fatto... dopo quello che ti ha fatto rivivere"

"Di che parli?"

"Lo sappiamo entrambi di cosa sto parlando"

"Sei sempre stato lì, non è vero? Hai visto tutto", la mia non era una vera e propria domanda, più una rassegnazione. Un sorriso amaro ed infastidito spuntò sulle mie labbra. 

"É questo il problema? Ti senti in imbarazzo perché ero li?"

Le immagini di un fasullo Lucifero seduto sopra di me che premeva il suo bacino con insistenza sui miei reni mi tornarono alla mente così come le mie lacrime e la mia sottomissione.

"Sono tuo fratello Sam...non sono uno sconosciuto. Quello che hai passato é stato terribile e mi dispiace, non sai quanto... Sammy. Mi dispiace non esserci stato quando avevi bisogno di me. Perdonami, ti prego. È stata un esperienza terribile per tutti noi. 

Non aveva alcun diritto e ti capisco se ti senti violato in qualche modo ma sono sangue del tuo sangue, siamo una cosa sola non sentirti violato da me te ne prego"  
Non stavo realmente ascoltando mio fratello, lo sentivo e capivo cosa mi stava dicendo ma la mia mente stava riordinando ogni singolo ricordo di quella maledetta giornata.  
Ricordai le frustate ed il modo in cui mi lasciai andare ai gemiti di sofferenza ed alle urla, sicuro che nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a sapere della mia debolezza.  
"E poi pa-papà...l-lui...", la sua voce iniziò a tremare dall'emozione.  
"Smetti di parlare Dean ", cercai di farlo tacere bruscamente.

"Sam ti conosco fin troppo bene, so cosa ti frulla in testa ma non hai fatto nulla di male, questo ti deve essere chiaro. Non hai fatto nulla che non avrei fatto anche io. Diamine, non sarei stato nemmeno capace di avere la tua forza e sono fiero di te fratellino e voglio che tu lo sappia", fece una breve pausa e sospirò lentamente. "Solo... avresti potuto parlarmene, avrei potuto aiutarti, tenerti dentro tutto quel peso..."  
"BASTA. Tu non avresti MAI dovuto sapere quelle cose!", ansimai per lo sforzo fatto alzando la voce e strinsi forte la maniglia della macchina serrando gli occhi e imprecando nella mia mente.  
"Sam..."  
"Discussione finita, sono stanco"  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto vedermi in quello stato. La vergogna bloccava ogni mio altro pensiero.  
"Non ci riesco, non riesco a stare zitto, perdonami Sam.  
Sto ... male", non potevo nemmeno immaginare quanto sforzo stesse facendo per confessarmi i suoi sentimenti -  diavolo non l'aveva mai fatto in più di 30 anni - ma il mio solo è unico desiderio era seppellire tutta quella merda sotto metri di terra.  
"Perdonami se non ci sono stato per te quando papà...quando... i-io avrei dovuto capirlo. Dio, quel bastardo violento, non posso credere di essere stato così cieco."  
Le sue parole mi trafissero il cuore.  
"Dean, ti prego...non potevi capire perché non volevo farti capire"  
"Perché?"  
Non risposi.  
'Ti prego, smettila di parlare. Lasciami stare!'  
"Quando...insomma prima che tu lo fermassi lui voleva...lui mi stava..."  
"Lo so"  
Ci guardammo in silenzio, entrambi i nostri respiri accelerarono quando ci ritrovammo dentro i nostri sguardi. I suoi occhi, verdi e grandi, erano spaventati.  
Notai solo allora i lividi scuri sulla sua gola, il naso gonfio ed il labbro superiore tagliato e tendente al giallastro. Sotto gli occhi invadenti segni di fatica di un sonno rimandato da troppo tempo.

"Aveva il suo volto Sam e mi ha detto delle cose. Mi ha detto che papà...ecco lui ti feriva in quel modo.  
Devo saperlo Sam. È ...è vero?  
È vero, Sammy? Ti ha mai toccato in quel modo?"

Ecco cos'era a tormentato. Ecco perché di quel fiume di parole agitate, frenetiche ed inconsuete da parte sua.

"Cosa? No! Non è affatto vero. Lui non ha mai...Non è mai sucesso. Mentiva! Se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe sopravvissuto"  
"Okay, okay Sammy. Dovevo chiedertelo"  
"Mentiva. Era solo per confonderci le menti, per indebolirci!"  
"D'accordo Sam. Non ti agitare, devi respirare piano"  
"Sei tu che mi agiti! Devi smetterla di torturarmi, Dean! Papà non avrebbe mai..."  
Mi chinai di lato appoggiando la tempia sul finestrino freddo abbandonandomi ad un gemito.  
"Sam?"  
Decisi di non rispondere più a mio fratello. Non ero pronto ad affrontare tutto quello.

Nascosi prontamente un singhiozzo fingendo fosse stato solamente un altro gremito di dolore.

**Dean**

Alzai un dito verso lo stereo ma lo bloccai notando ciondolare la testa di mio fratello seduto al mio fianco.  
Sospirai lentamente osservando le sue guance appena umide ed i capelli arruffati accarezzare la sue guance .  
Un lungo spago rosso, testimonianza di quella nostra ultima caccia, fuoriusciva dal collo della sua canotta, passando brevemente sulla sua mandibola per poi sparire dietro al suo orecchio.  
Quel ritorno a casa era colmo di tensione, di paure e di preoccupazione.  
Non si poteva dire essere stato un caso come gli altri dato che noi stessi eravamo caduti vittima della creatura e benché la minaccia fosse stata eliminata non si poteva nemmeno dire essere stata una vittoria.  
Non potevo pensare a tutte quelle vittime al motel, non potevo pensare a tutto il male che aveva recato.  
Tornai con gli occhi sulla strada mordendomi le labbra, cercando di respingere tutti i brutti ricordi che cercavano di tornare a galla - non solo i miei ma anche quelli di Sam- e con loro anche le lacrime.  
Avevo sbagliato ad approcciarmi a lui in quel modo poco prima, ero stato egoista, troppo spaventato ed ora... la mia più grande paura era diventata realtà. Potevo leggergli negli occhi la verità , lo potevo fare da sempre, la creatura non mentiva: nostro padre aveva ferito Sam in modi terribili. Non avevo la minima idea di come avrei fatto a recuperare Sam, non avevo la minima idea di come avrei fatto a recuperare me stesso da quel punto in avanti.

**Sam**

Era notte inoltrata quando arrivammo al bunker e Dean mi risvegliò.  
"Siamo a casa", la voce di Dean era gentile, debole e stanca.  
"Svegliati Sam, siamo arrivati"  
Durante il sonno la mia schiena si era adagiata sul sedile ed alzarsi non fu affatto facile.  
Il momento più brutto fu quando Dean insistette nel togliermi la maglietta macchiata dal sangue e siero.  
"Resisti, mi dispiace ...mi dispiace Sammy, scusami", la voce di Dean era diversa, risultava piu pacata, dolce e mi dava un senso di insicurezza che mi spaventava.  
Ripresi fiato una volta sfilata totalmente la t-shirt e cominciai ad assaporare la comodità del mio letto nella mia mente ma Dean interruppe il mio piacere.  
"Dovremmo disinfettare"  
I miei occhi spaventati lo fissarono senza proferire parola.   
"Se fossi rimasto all'ospedale un paio di giorni come ti abbiamo consigliato tutti ti avreb..."  
"Lo faremo domani"  
Dean mi scrutò un breve attimo per poi acconsentire senza protestare minimamente.  
"Buonanotte, Sam"  
I suoi occhi colmi di pietà per quel poveretto del fratello continuarono a perlustrarmi con insistenza  finché, con riluttanza, fu obbligato dal ticchettio dell'orologio a svanire in camera sua. 

'Non avresti dovuto sapere'.


	10. Dobbiamo parlare

  
__**-SAM-**  
  
'Dean non avrebbe dovuto sapere'  
  
Fu quella frase la sostanza delle mie ore notturne. Non riuscii a chiudere occhio benché provai anche con i sonniferi che mi avevano prescritto all’ospedale. Da una parte ero sollevato, nessun incubo mi avrebbe tormentato quella notte ma non potevo dire lo stesso del mio senso di vergogna.  
Mi ritagliai quel tempo solo per me, scrutai ogni singolo livido sul mio corpo, soffermandomi sul grosso ematoma sul mio petto: quello che mi rendeva difficile respirare e muovermi.  
L’unica cura per le mie costole sarebbe stato il tempo, probabile rimedio per tutto il resto.  
  
Mi voltai per scrutare le frustate che dalle spalle scendevano sui glutei e risalivano - senza quasi far trapelare il vero colore della mia pelle - fin sul collo. Una grossa linea rossa mi attraversava la mandibola e prendeva spazio sul mio viso per svanire dietro l’orecchio. Mi chiesi se avesse intenzione di rimanere per sempre impressa lì, ricordo di quell'orribile caccia.  
Nascosi la mia intimità, provando imbarazzo del mio stesso sguardo.  
Dean sapeva, sapeva che Lucifero aveva violato il mio corpo in ogni modo possibile e senza dubbio era certo che anche nostro padre lo aveva fatto.  
  
Mi portai le mani alla testa e presi a tirarmi i capelli nell’intento di scacciare le immagini vivide del viso sudato di mio padre, delle sue mani, della sua cintura.  
_Tutto quello non era mai successo._  
Poi il suo volto mutò in quello di Lucifero ma con le sembianze di mio fratello, gli occhi rossi alla fine di ogni tortura mi ricordavano chi fosse in realtà.  
“Non è mai successo!”  
Come se ci fosse stato un bottone nella mia testa a quelle parole le immagini svanirono. Non sentivo più nulla e rimasi seduto sul letto con gli occhi persi nel vuoto, totalmente spento e privo di ogni emozione.  
Il rumore dell’acqua attirò la mia attenzione e mi ritrovai seduto sul bordo della vasca mentre lenta cominciava a riempirsi. Non sapevo com'ero finito lì né da quanto stessi girovagando.  
‘ _Tuo fratello amava tuo padre molto più di quando abbia mai amato te… è colpa tua se sua madre è morta. Lui sapeva cosa ti faceva tuo padre. Lo sapeva ma ha scelto di ignorarlo’_  
Il vapore stava cominciando ad appannare i vetri e rendeva l’aria più pesante.  
_‘_ _È colpa tua se lui non ha potuto avere una vita normale. Colpa tua se è finito all’inferno’_  
Cominciai a testare la temperatura con la punta delle dita: era decisamente troppo calda per potercisi immergere.  
‘ _Tu ti deliziavi con carne calda …mentre a lui la carne la tagliavano in purgatorio’_  
Aprii al massimo il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda per trovare la temperatura giusta.  
_‘_ _Cosa mi dici invece di Charlie?_ ‘  
Passai la mano sul bordo della vasca chiudendo gli occhi quando quel nome mi colpì il petto. Potevo ancora vederla davanti a me, esanime.  
_‘_ _C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in te e lo sai’_  
Quando riaprii gli occhi quasi mi aspettai di vederla in quella vasca ma non c’era nessuno tranne me.  
_‘_ _Pensi davvero di meritare il paradiso? Pensi che è lì che andrai? Tu appartieni all’inferno, Sam’_  
Chiusi il flusso d’acqua e mi immersi completamente portando le ginocchia al petto.  
_‘_ _Pensa a tutti gli sguardi di tuo padre…’_  
La temperatura era giusta e confortevole.  
_‘_ _È dentro di te’_  
Quella posizione d’altro canto cominciò dopo poco a premere sul petto così decisi di allungarmi, lasciando scivolare completamente la testa sotto l’acqua, ignorando completamente il dolore di quando colpii con la schiena il fondo della vasca.  
Improvvisamente non ci fu più alcuna voce nella mia testa e rimasi il più possibile ad ascoltare il silenzio dell’acqua: l'unico posto dove potevo respirare.  
  
  
**-DEAN-**  
  
“Dean…”  
Quella voce sospese ogni cosa.  
“ Dean? “  
Mio fratello mi chiamava con delicatezza e quel suo tono rassicurante stonava totalmente con l’andamento del mio incubo e con gli occhi iniettati di sangue di nostro padre John.  
“Dean?”  
  
La nebbia portò via quel ricordo che non mi apparteneva per fare spazio alla realtà.  
Mi svegliai di soprassalto non appena ebbi la consapevolezza che Sam mi stava chiamando, aveva bisogno di me.  
“Sam? Cos’hai, Sam?”.  
Sbattei gli occhi alla ricerca della sua sagoma nella stanza. Non appena riacquistai la vista trovai la sua espressione corrucciata scrutarmi poco lontano dal mio letto ed il suo corpo sostenuto dalla scrivania. Mi ci volle solo un istante per raggiungerlo.  
  
“Devo essermi addormentato. Cosa c’è che non va’?”, cercai di schiarirmi la voce roca prima di continuare. “Sono le costole o… o la schiena?”, le mie mani in automatico andarono ad accarezzare i suoi capelli mentre i miei occhi cercavano una risposta nei suoi.  
Profonde occhiaie scure non potevano nascondermi la dura nottata che doveva aver passato e mi sentii in colpa per essermi concesso del riposo non previsto. Avevo pianificato al massimo mezz'ora di sonno dopodiché sarei dovuto rimanere nei paraggi della camera di mio fratello ma quel sonno bastardo accumulato da giorni avevano vinto contro la mia forza di volontà.  
  
“Lasciami in pace”, mi scacciò con un gesto della mano, mi diede le spalle e lentamente si mosse verso la porta.  
Stavo per scusarmi per quel contatto non desiderato quando la sua maglia bianca, stranamente pulita, attirò la mia attenzione. Notai allora quel buon odore nell’aria.  
  
“Ti sei fatto la doccia? Perché non mi hai chiamato prima? “  
“Cosa c’è volevi unirti a me? Volevi insaponarmi i capelli?”, sbottò Sam rivolgendomi tutta la sua stizza.  
“Smettila con questo atteggiamento, Sam”, gli girai intorno per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. “Se vuoi perforarti un polmone fai pure, scelta tua basta che mi avverti perché non voglio essere io quello a trovarti riverso a terra mentre vomiti sangue. Dio Sam, sei incredibile. Quanti anni hai? “  
La sua espressione vuota continuò a fissarmi stupidamente.  
“Sammy? Sei qui con me? “  
  
“Perché non mi hai detto del motel?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Notte di orrore al Red Motel”, recitò tirando fuori dalla tasca un foglio ripiegato. “Perché ho dovuto sapere da internet che quel figlio di puttana ha ucciso tutti quelli che si trovavano nel nostro motel?”  
Aprii la bocca senza trovare una giusta risposta.  
“Sono morti a causa nos…”  
“Non provare nemmeno a dirlo!”, gli urlai in faccia assaporando la bile nella mia bocca. “Niente di tutto questo è colpa nostra!”  
  
Gli strappai dalle mani l’articolo e lo alzai al livello del suo viso.  
“Noi l’abbiamo fermato. TU l’hai fermato. Non possiamo salvare tutti e lo sai bene!”  
Non sembrava d’accordo con me e non era certo una novità. Cercai di calmarmi e abbassai i toni.  
“Non ho avuto modo di parlartene. Te lo avrei detto. Ora… ora pensa solo a guarire in fretta, okay?“.  
Il suo sguardo basso scrutava quell’articolo in silenzio ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di replicare e a me andava bene chiudere lì la discussione.  
Buttai un occhio sulla foto del motel ed i ricordi mi colpirono come un treno in corsa.  
“Maledizione Sam…”  
Mi lamentai cercando di trascinare delicatamente il peso morto di mio fratello alla macchina.  
“Va tutto bene Sammy, va tutto bene”  
Lo rassicurai nonostante non fosse cosciente, controllai il suo battito stabile e richiusi la portiera alle mie spalle. Il rumore riecheggiò nel parcheggio deserto e rimasi sorpreso da quell'insolito silenzio tombale che mi circondava.  
Nonostante fosse pieno giorno nessuno sembrava nei paraggi ma non mi preoccupai anzi, buttai la testa della divinità nel bagagliaio senza alcuna preoccupazione di essere notato.  
Non sapevo se fosse morto definitivamente né conoscevo il giusto metodo di uccisione di quella creatura ma un corpo senza testa non poteva certo andarsene in giro. L'avrei bruciata non appena avessi avuto un po' di tempo, Sammy era la mia priorità.  
Stavo per mettere in moto quando qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione. Mi voltai verso Sam, ascoltai per un attimo il suo respiro pesante e titubai per un momento.  
_'Cosa faccio ora? Cosa Faccio? Sam ha bisogno...non posso...non pos-'_  
Con un imprecazione decisi di lasciare le chiavi nel quadro e correre verso la porta sporca di sangue della camera numero 37.  
Non ero per nulla preparato a quello che trovai dall’alta parte.  
Un uomo ciondolava dal ventilatore ancora aperto alla minima velocità ed una donna ai piedi del letto giaceva con gli occhi aperti ed un coltello nell’addome. Mi portai la mano alla bocca e camminai all’indietro finché non sparirono dalla mia vista.  
Scrutai la sagoma di Sam in macchina, sconvolto.  
“No, non è possibile”, sussurrai.  
Provai ad aprire la camera numero 36 ma era chiusa dall’interno. Le due successive invece confermarono i miei dubbi.  
“No, nononono no”  
  
Smisi di respirare a quel ennesimo spettacolo dell'orrore e scappai in macchina verso la mia priorità, non c'era più nulla che potessi fare per loro.  
“Ha ucciso tutti, Sammy! Ha ucciso tutti!”  
  
Mi portai le mani tra i capelli e gemetti con la testa contro il volante. Non ci volle molto che il rumore del respiro di Sam mi riportò alla realtà e mi allontanai da quell’inferno premendo più che potevo sull'acceleratore.  
“Va- vado a prenderti gli antidolorifici e preparo la colazione”  
“Non li voglio, non ne ho bisogno”  
Lo scrutai in silenzio ed alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
“Come vuoi, io ho fame”  
Lasciai cadere l’articolo di giornale sulla scrivania e fuggii rapito da quei ricordi.  
 

\---------------------  
 

Sam cominciava ad innervosirmi con il suo atteggiamento. Ero riuscito a mettergli di nascosto gli antidolorifici nel pancake ma ora giaceva tutto nella spazzatura. Potevo vederlo, ne aveva bisogno ma nonostante soffrisse molto preferiva tenersi il dolore.

Era svanito nella sua camera dopo un veloce ‘non ho fame, io non mangio' e dopo un morso al mio pancake mi era passato l’appetito ed ero passato al mio ‘succo’.  
Mi versai il secondo bicchiere di whisky e rimasi ad ascoltare il silenzio assordante nel bunker e lo chiamai, come avrei fatto se fosse ancora vivo .  
“Cas…? Cas-tiel? “  
Il suo nome suonava strano sulle mie labbra ormai non più abituate a pronunciarlo.  
Quasi mi aspettavo di vederlo comparire da un momento all’altro ma ovviamente nessuno se non l’amarezza si unì a me.

  
**-SAM-**  


Dean mi aveva spavento a morte quella mattina.  
Non era certo il suo primo incubo ma la sua voce non era mai stata così intrisa di paura. Le sue urla mi avevano fatto correre in camera sua per poi trovarlo rigido ma salvo nel suo letto.  
Qualcosa mi metteva a disagio in tutto quello, forse perché pregava papà di smetterla e sapevo che non era qualcosa che gli apparteneva.

Poco più tardi presi gli antibiotici, non perché dovessi ma perché infondo speravo che mi avrebbero aiutato a rilassarmi ed aggiungere un'altra dose extra di sonnifero non mi sembrò una cattiva idea.

Quando mi svegliai -dopo quella che mi sembrò una settimana- la stanza era semi buia. La mia bocca era completamente impastata e la visita annebbiata. Una figura accanto a me si sollevò e mi venne vicino. La puzza di alcool mi riempii le narici ed il mio cervello fu sovrastimolato da quel momento fin troppo familiare. Con un gemito mi allontanai dalla figura autoritaria e minacciosa ed alzai una mano per proteggermi.  
_‘Papa’_

“N-no…non”  
“Sam, Sam! Sono io, va tutto bene. Sono Dean”  
Finché i miei occhi non lo misero a fuoco non mi rilassai.  
“C-cosa ci fai qui?”

Dean aprii la luce e mi nascosi il viso tra le mani per la troppa luce. Il mio cuore batteva ancora forte e le mani tremavano a causa di quello scioccante risveglio.  
“Non volevo spaventarti, stavo aspettando che ti svegliassi”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché? Sam eri totalmente andato! Ero preoccupato. Riesci ad alzarti?”  
“Certo che ci riesco”, bofonchiai annoiato dalle sue continue e soffocanti attenzioni.

Dean assottigliò le labbra e annuii silenzioso e contrariato dalla mia risposta per poi sospirare profondamente.  
“Hai bisogno di mangiare, sono quasi le 10”  
“Sto bene, ti ho già detto che non voglio fare colazione”  
“Di sera, Sam. Sono le 10 di sera”, la sua voce era debole e sembrava stravolto.  
“Mi… mi dispiace”, mi uscirono spontanee delle scuse nel vederlo così preoccupato.

“Si, beh l’importante è che stai bene, giusto?  
Solo... Io non prenderei più questa roba”, prese dal mio comodino il flacconcino di sonnifero e lo mise in tasca.  
Non aggiunsi altro, il suo atteggiamento era disarmante e allo stesso tempo preoccupante.  
“Si, si hai ragione”, tagliati corto sentendomi responsabile del suo stato attuale.  
“Ti aspetto in cucina, dobbiamo parlare”, mi rivolse i suoi occhi rossi e gonfi e non riuscii a replicare in nessuno modo perso nella morsa del suo sguardo.  
Le sue spalle curve svanirono lasciandomi solo a recuperare i frammenti dei miei pensieri.


	11. Dean lo sa

**Sam** -

  
_‘Dobbiamo parlare?'_  
Dovevo riconoscerlo, quelle parole sulle labbra di Dean erano quasi surreali. Solitamente ero io a cercare un dialogo.

  
“Cosa c’è di divertente?”  
Non mi ero neppure accorto del sorriso che accennai nel trovare mio fratello seduto in cucina intento a ripassare la ramanzina che aveva in serbo per me.

  
“Tu che vuoi parlare probabilmente”

  
“Uno spasso”, commentò Dean monotono. “Ascolta Sam, so che non vuoi parlarne e ti prometto che non succederà mai più dopo questa sera”

  
_‘Ne dubito’_   

  
Mi misi seduto davanti a mio fratello che prontamente mi avvicinò un piatto con una fetta di pizza. Dovevo ammetterlo: lo stomaco cominciò a contorcersi a quel buon odore.  
“Di cosa vorresti parlare?”

  
“Puoi immaginare, Sam”

  
Riluttante spinsi il piatto lontano in modo da concentrarmi su quella chiacchierata; sapevo che presto i crampi sarebbero cessati e mi si sarebbe chiuso lo stomaco.

  
“C’e poco da dire, Dean. Non voglio parlare delle torture di Lucifero né di come mi abbia addomesticato o di come passavamo le giornate nella gabbia e penso che nemmeno tu voglia saperlo”

  
“Non parlo di Lucifero, parlo di papà”

  
La differenza tra i due soggetti era minima nella mia mente e sorrisi con amarezza a quel binomio di nomi che avevano un collegamento più fin troppo stretto per me.

  
“Papà… Cosa ti posso dire si papà?, sospirai fissandomi le mani.

  
“Tutto quello che non so”

  
“Papà beveva, era un uomo in difficoltà e non sapeva cosa faceva, Dean. Non devi essere duro con lui. Non è importante”

  
“Cosa? Si che è importante e non giustificare il bastardo! Nulla di quello che ho visto mostrava un uomo in difficoltà ma perlopiù un grandissimo figlio di puttana”

  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”, mi bagnai la lingua arsa e attaccata al palato con un goccio d’acqua.

  
“Cosa voglio dire con cosa?”

  
“Cosa vuoi dire con ‘quello che ho visto’?” , riposai il bicchiere sul tavolo e allontanai anche quello.

  
“Parlo dei flash, di quello che ci ha fatto vedere quella cosa prima che diventasse una dadolata di carne”

  
“Rallenta Dean, non ti seguo”

  
“Hai avuto un ictus o cosa? Parlo delle visioni che ci ha mandato in diretta nel nostro cervello quello stupido dio”

 **Dean** -

  
‘ _Lucifero mi ha addomesticato_ ’ la scelta di parole che poco prima fece mio fratello mi colpì portandomi un violento brivido che mi si bloccò sulle scapole.  
Sam era lento nei movimenti, il braccio accostato lungo il suo lato dolorante quasi immobile, i suoi occhi bassi e sfuggenti.  
Sembrava sorpreso da quello che per me era scontato.

  
“Io non… non pensavo stesse mostrando anche a te delle cose”

  
“Si, ha messo in contatto i nostri cervelli o qualcosa del genere, pensavo lo avessi capito”

  
“Non mi sono reso conto”

  
“Beh eri ferito è comprensibile. L’ha fatto anche con me quando tu eri svenuto. Una bella sessione privata”

  
Sam prese a fissare il tavolo, perso nei meandri delle sue congetture o con molta più probabilità nei ricordi di quel mattino maledetto. Il suo respiro si fece più pesante. Sempre più pesante. Troppo pesante per il suo corpo ancora dolorante.

  
“Sam? Ascoltami io non lo sapevo. Ti è chiaro questo? Non sapevo nulla di quello che ti ha fatto passare John”

  
“Si, lo so. Me l’hai già detto”

  
“Lo sai? Ne sei sicuro? Perché sembravi credergli quando il bastardo ti diceva il contrario”

  
Non era ancora concentrato nel presente ma continuai ad usare la mia voce per distrarlo attendendo l’arrivo di un respiro lento e meno rumoroso.

  
“Era il suo influsso. Lo so Dean. Lo so, okay?”

  
“Perché se avessi saputo ti avrei portato via subito, Sam”, insistetti.

  
“Me la sono cavata, no? Ho gestito la cosa senza grandi problemi”

“Gestito?”, sibilai sconvolto.  
_‘L’ avrei gestito io come doveva quel bastardo’_

  
“Per quanto tempo? Per quanto tempo è andato avanti con i maltrattamenti?"

“Mh… non molto. Che importanza ha?”, ogni sua parola era un sibilo, sembrava voler concludere quella discussione il più presto possibile era evasivo ed i suoi occhi continuavano a sfuggirmi.

“Voglio sapere tutto. Ho il diritto di sapere, Sam… e guardami in faccia, dannazione!".

  
“NO! NON CE L’HAI, DEAN!”, la sua espressione esasperata mi colpì come un pugno in pieno volto. “COME NON LO AVEVA LUI NEL MOSTRARTI I MIEI RICORDI!”, concluse e non appena smise di urlare un suono gutturale fuoriuscì dal fondo della sua gola e strinse gli occhi .

  
“Vacci piano, Sam. Io… cerca di calmarti non sei abbastanza in forma, okay? Io volevo solo parlare!”

  
I suoi occhi mi colpirono, taglienti ma non mi avrebbero fermato.

  
“È stata una cosa reciproca se non sbaglio. Hai visto anche tu alcuni miei di ricordi!”  
_‘Hai visto la ruota dell’inferno, stronzo’_

  
“Non ha più importanza, Dean. È passato ormai”, si piegó leggermente di lato con molta probabilità stava facendo i conti con le sue costole per la bravata di poco prima .

  
“Si che c’è l’ha!”

  
Una lunga pausa ricca di sguardi. Sam è le sue occhiaie mi fissavano con insistenza quasi a volermi leggere la mente.  
“Stai bene?”, chiesi dopo un po’.

  
“Cosa ti ha mostrato quando io non ero presente?”

  
Non risposi ma lo scrutai in silenzio. Stava cercando di nascondermi qualcosa, sembrava aver paura. Conoscevo fin troppo bene mio fratello, conoscevo ogni ruga del suo volto, ogni sorta di tono che poteva usare. Aveva paura avessi visto qualcosa che preferiva tenere per sé .

  
“Dean?”  
“Non funziona così, Sam”  
“Cosa? Dimmelo su… avanti”  
“Perché hai paura, Sam? Cosa mi nascondi?”  
“Io non ti nascondo niente, voglio solo saperlo”  
“Si certo, non nascondi mai niente tu, giusto?”

  
“Non usare quel atteggiamento adesso”, abbassò il tono sussurrano appena le parole.

  
“Sam… non capisco. Perché non me l’hai detto?  Tu mi hai mentito, papà mi ha mentito… mi avete preso in giro! Ho sempre pensato di essere in grado di proteggerti è sempre stato il mio compito ma sono stato uno stupido. Non sono riuscito a proteggerti allora con lui, non ti ho protetto all’inferno e non ti ho protetto in quella camera di albergo. Non sono riuscito in niente Sam, mi dispiace sono… inutile. Sono inutile, Sammy “

 **Sam** -

  
_‘Tu mi hai mentito, papà mi ha mentito… mi avete preso in giro_ ’, il mio cuore divenne piccolo e si attorcigliò in un angolo del petto.  
Dean stava male e tutto per colpa mia. Scossi la testa debolmente e mi morsi le labbra.

  
“Dean non… non sei inutile. I-io stavo solo cercando di proteggerti. Papà era tutto il tuo mondo, era immenso…”

  
“Si, un immenso pezzo di merda!”  
Fui interrotto da quelle parole di disprezzo che non avevo mai sentito pronunciare dalle sue labbra nei riguardi di John.  
Ripresi a parlare poco dopo, esaurita quella sorpresa.

  
“Non potevo farti questo e deduco lo pensasse anche lui. Voglio dire: dicendoti di proteggermi, di badare a me, fingendo di volermi bene davanti ai tuoi occhi… tutto questo perché sapeva che io ero tutto il tuo mondo e con molta probabilità mi odiava per esserlo. John ti voleva bene… “

  
“No, Sam. L’inganno non è contemplato nell’amore. Papà non provava affetto, ogni suo passo era calcolato. Papà era solo un maniaco ossessionato. Se mi vuoi bene non ferisci l’unica cosa importante che ho”  
Mi faceva male sentire la sua rabbia nei confronti del suo stesso padre. Non volevo tutto quello, non per colpa mia. Ero io il problema, lo ero sempre stato.

  
“Non te l’ho detto per paura…voglio dire all’inizio era per quello poi mi disse che se ne parlavo con te o cercavo il tuo aiuto mi avrebbe portato via e non ti avrei rivisto mai più”, mi arresi ma non immaginavo che una volta iniziato a parlare non sarei più riuscito a fermarmi.  
“Crescendo c’è stata la rabbia e l’orgoglio, non riuscivo a capire perché tu continuassi a non accorgerti di nulla ma non era colpa tua, mi dispiace averlo pensato. Davvero. Ti giuro però che non ho mai e poi mai pensato che tu ne fossi complice, devi credermi.  
Con il tempo ho semplicemente accettato la cosa e tenerti allo scuro era una cosa automatica… suppongo “

  
Dean annui con vigore serrando le labbra, supposi stesse assimilando le informazioni .  
“Non è andato avanti per molto, mh?”  
_‘non riuscivo a capire perché tu continuassi a non accorgertene poi con il tempo ho accettato semplicemente la cosa_ ’  
Mi accorsi troppo tardi del mio errore.

  
“Dean…”  
“Sam. “

  
Ormai non era più un mistero che John si fosse comportato in quel modo per tutta la sua vita, era inutile piangere sul latte versato. Era il mio turno, dovevo sapere.

  
“Io ho parlato, ora tocca a te. Cos’hai visto?”, insistetti.

  
“Come? Ah… Mh Lucifero. Mi ha mostrato qualche ricordo del tuo inferno”, Dean finalmente iniziò a parlare ma con la testa altrove.

  
“Quale? Quale ti ha mostrato?”, mio fratello ebbe tutta la mia attenzione, il mio corpo si spinse leggermente in avanti per poterlo ascoltare meglio. Dovevo sapere che tipo di danno fosse stato fatto e quando grave fosse.

  
“Dio Sam… torture, cos’altro può avermi mostrato?”

  
“Si… ma che tipo di torture?”, mi resi conto dal suo sguardo di aver esagerato con quell’ennesima domanda.

 **Dean** -

Sconvolto scrutai Sam e la sua sete di sapere. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di sapere al sicuro il suo segreto. Non sapevo se avessi dovuto mentire a quel punto o meno.

  
“Sentivo il tuo dolore, era come essere lì. Era come essere te. Sono… siamo… insomma sei stato sviscerato, colpito, tagliato…”, dissi con poca energia.

  
“Mi-mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto vedere e sentire tutti quello”, sussurrò.

  
“Anche a me Sammy”

  
“Nient’altro?”, chiese cercando di attutire tutti i segnali di ansia che mi aveva inviato fino ad un attimo prima.

  
Alzai le spalle debolmente e gli porsi il piatto.  
“Cos’altro ci può essere, Sam?”, finsi un innocenza che non avevo. “Dovresti mangiare”, gli suggerii.

  
“Ecco…”  
“Perché non mangi?”, insistetti.

  
Prese il pezzo di pizza e dopo averlo tenuto sulle labbra un po’ di tempo si decise a dargli un piccolo morso per accontentarmi e probabilmente per spingermi a parlare.

  
“A volte… usava il tuo volto per torturarmi”, mi incalzò.

  
Ci pensai a lungo ed il silenzio divenne una palese risposta, ormai non potevo più dire il contrario ma scelsi di non dirgli nemmeno la verità. Appena diede il secondo morso alla pizza mi decisi a parlare. Sembrava aver capito quel nostro tacito accordo.

  
“S-si ho visto anche quello”

  
Sam abbassò gli occhi sulla sua cena annuendo.

  
“E cosa ha…?”, si schiarì la voce senza concludere la frase. Ancora una volta capì che avrebbe dovuto rispettare quel silente patto prima di ricevere una risposta.

  
“Gi…giocava con le tue interiora”, mentii non appena Sam diede un altro morso.

  
“Cazzate”  
“Cosa?”, fui sorpreso dal suo tono basso e pieno d’ira.

  
“Sei uno stronzo”, butto la pizza appena iniziata a terra che cadde dalla parte della mozzarella con un sonoro schiaffo sulle piastrelle.

  
“C-che stai dicendo?”  
“Non mi ha mai torturato con il tuo volto, Dean! Non si è mai sporcato le mani se non con il suo ‘vero’ aspetto”

  
Ero davvero confuso e Sam continuò la sua spiegazione vedendomi ancora spaesato.

  
“Usava fare altro con il tuo volto e con quello di papà e tu sei davvero uno stronzo”, la rabbia nei suoi occhi mi colpì e rimasi immobile, mi accorsi di star trattenendo il fiato solo quando Sam si voltò e lasciò la stanza stizzito.  
Il mio cervello ci mise un po’ prima di carburare ma non appena ci riuscii mi alzai e gli corsi dietro.  
“Sam! Sammy aspetta”

  
I suoi movimenti lenti mi diedero modo di riuscire a raggiungerlo prima che si chiudesse in camera sua.  
“Mi dispiace, okay? “

"Anche a me”

“Io non so come comportarmi con te, Sam!”

  
“Prova ad affrontare la cosa come tuo padre, legami e chiudimi nell’armadio oppure prova con la cinta anche tu, ha sempre funzionato”

  
“C… Cosa?”, mi strozzai e mi lascia scansare dalla debole mano di mio fratello.  
“Lasciami stare Dean, okay?”

  
“No Sam, fermati. Non te lo volevo dire perché tu chiaramente non vuoi che sappia. La sola idea che io potevo sapere sembrava mandarti al manicomio”

  
“Certo Dean perché non avresti dovuto sapere niente di tutto questo!”

  
“Non è colpa mia, Sam. Non prendertela con me!”

  
“Cos’altro sai, cos’altro ti ha mostrato?”  
“Niente, Sam”  
“Ma davvero? Chissà perché non ti credo, Dean!”

  
“Lo so cosa vuoi sapere… “  
“E sarebbe?”

  
“Hai paura perché temi mi abbia fatto vedere John… il vero John fare…”, cercai le aprile giuste, nervoso. “… fare quello che Lucifero ti ha fatto con il mio volto”

  
“Lo puoi dire, sai? “, il volto di Sam si avvicinò rabbioso al mio.

  
“Dire cosa?”

  
“C’è un termine preciso per quello che mi è successo, dillo ad alta voce coraggio. Dillo! Si dice stu… ”, mi sputò addosso le parole con disprezzo.  
“Sam! ti prego…“, lo interruppi alzando la voce in modo da coprire la sua voce. Cercai di calmare il suo odio cieco, provando ad allungare una mano sulla sua spalla ma lui si ritrasse prima di poterlo raggiungere.

  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi cosa?”  
“Te l’ha fatto vedere?”  
Quella confessione involontaria mi spezzò il cuore e chiusi gli occhi cercando di nascondere la loro improvvisa lucidità.

‘ _Mi dispiace così tanto Sammy’_

  
“No Sam, io non ho visito niente. Me lo stai dicendo tu in questo momento”, risposi con la voce rotta.

  
Mi morsi le labbra e mi sforzai di trattenere le lacrime. Non potevo neppure immaginare Sam, il mio fratellino, esser costretto ad affrontare tutto quello schifo da solo. Avrei voluto sapere altro ma quel insana sete di sapere non poteva che ferirlo ulteriormente e lo stesso valeva per me: non sarei riuscito a sostenere altre informazioni in quel momento.

  
Non riuscivo a guardarlo, non potevo assistere alla rottura di mio fratello, ero troppo vigliacco. Forse aveva ragione, forse non dovevo spingere così tanto, avrei dovuto dimenticare tutto ma non era da me, non ne ero capace.

  
Mi accorsi del tremore della mia mano che chiusi prontamente a pugno. Era tutto surreale, più cercavo indizi nascosti nei dettagli del passato e più non ne trovavo: il bastardo era un cacciatore e ovviamente sapeva bene come muoversi e coprire tutta quella merda. Il solo pensiero delle sue sudicie mani sul mio piccolo Sammy…  
All’improvviso sentii una porta sbattere.

  
“Sam!”

 **Sam** -

  
Non potevo crederci. Era finita. Dean lo sapeva.

  
La vergogna gli fece chiudere gli occhi, annullando la mia presenza: ero troppo sporco e debole per meritare il suo sguardo. Nulla sarebbe più stato come prima, ne ero certo, Dean non mi avrebbe mai più guardato allo stesso modo. Forse non mi avrebbe neppure più sfiorato, troppo disgustato da me.

  
Decisi di allontanarmi prima che quegli occhi potessero riaprirsi e raggiungermi colmi delle più oscure emozioni. Mi chiusi in camera e scivolai a terra, un ronzio metallico nelle orecchie copriva il suono delle parole di mio fratello provenienti dall’altra parte della porta.

Nascosi tra le mani le lacrime, le stesse di un tempo, patetica prova della mia debolezza. 

Dean aveva appena riaperto una vecchia ferita, la più profonda che avevo ed il ricordo di quel dolore ritornó come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno. 

 


	12. Resta nel presente

**DEAN-**

Battere le mani contro la porta chiusa, implorare mio fratello di aprirla e continuare a ripetergli quanto mi dispiacesse mi prosciugò presto le energie.

  
Non so per quanto tempo rimasi con la testa appoggiata sul duro legno ma quando la mia mente tornò al presente notai l’improvviso silenzio: nessun respiro affannato, nessun tipo di singhiozzo affogato dall’altro lato della porta.

Sam doveva essersi addormentato.

  
“Andrà tutto bene"

Sussurrai con un filo di voce appoggiando la mano sul sottile strato che ci separava.

“Andrà tutto bene, Sammy”

-

Riconobbi subito le spalle ricurve sulla scrivania.  
Non potevo vedere cosa stesse facendo mio padre ma a giudicare dalla quantità di fogli intorno a lui sembrava stesse lavorando ad un caso.

Io, seduto sul tappeto accanto alla poltrona, coloravo sul dépliant del motel con l’unico pastello che avevo.

  
Quando John si mosse sulla sedia riuscii a scorgere il suo vecchio diario, lo stesso che si trovava nel bunker in camera mia, lo stesso che ci aveva guidato durante tante cacce.

  
“Papà?”

  
La mia voce era minuta ed incerta… ma cosa più importante: non era la mia voce.

  
Era un sogno molto strano, probabilmente frutto della mia mente turbata da tutte le nuove informazioni. Perché stavo sognando di essere Sam?

  
“Papà?”, la voce insistette.  
“Sta zitto Sam! Sto lavorando”  
“Ho fame, papà”

  
Potevo infatti sentire il suo piccolo stomaco contorcersi dalla fame.

  
Restammo a fissare le spalle assenti di John per un po’ prima di accettare il fatto che non ci avrebbe degnato di risposta.

Riprendemmo a disegnare distrattamente su quel poco spazio che era rimasto sul foglio.

  
Era tutto così familiare, sembrava quasi essere tornato indietro di qualche giorno a quando le nostre menti si erano unite. Le sensazioni erano le stesse: potevo sentire i deboli pensieri di quella mente che non mi apparteneva ma che divenivano sempre più miei man mano che il tempo passava e che ben presto mi avrebbero sopraffatto così tanto da non ricordare più chi fossi in realtà. 

  
Perlomeno così era stato quando Fobos ci mise in contatto.  
Quello però era solo un sogno, giusto? Il frutto della mia immaginazione. Non poteva essere altrimenti: Fobos era morto. Era tutto finito.

“Okay, stammi bene a sentire Sam”, John improvvisamente ruppe il silenzio e si infilò la stessa giacca di pelle che io stesso avevo usato per anni.

“Esco a prendere un paio di cose tu resta qui, non toccare niente, non ti muovere e cerca di non fare danni, intesi? “

“Ma…Dean?”

  
“Se ti comporti bene Dean tornerà entro stasera altrimenti me ne andrò anche io e resterai qui tutto solo”, mi rispose puntandomi il dito contro prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

‘Brutto stronzo’, fu il mio pensiero a quella stupida e ignobile bugia per ricattare Sam.

L’orologio sopra il letto continuava a muoversi lento ed inesorabile, il silenzio circondava la stanza ed il mio stomaco – anzi quello di Sam- brontolava sempre più forte.

  
La noia, per un bambino così piccolo, era davvero insopportabile ma Sam se la cavò abbastanza bene… almeno per un po’.

  
Quando il suo sguardo finì sui documenti sul tavolo decise di farsi coraggio e dare una rapida occhiata.

Si avvicinò lentamente, si arrampicò sulla sedia e raggiunse il diario di papà.

  
Accarezzammo la morbida pelle scura della copertina e ci fermammo a lungo ad odorare quel profumo familiare che ci faceva sentire al sicuro: l’odore di casa.

  
Lo sfogliò concentrandosi esclusivamente sulle figure disegnate finché non trovò una pagina scritta per metà ed ebbe la discutibile idea di fare una sorpresa a John.

  
‘ _Se dimostro a papà quanto gli voglio bene forse smetterà di odiarmi’_

  
Dentro la sua testolina troppo giovane tutto quello non faceva una piega ma io, da semplice spettatore, sapevo che non era assolutamente una buona idea.

Urlai invano di fermarsi ma fu tutto inutile: non avevo voce dentro quel sogno.

Il piccolo Sam impugnò il suo pastello e iniziò a disegnare sul diario di papà.

Un sole giallo comparve poco dopo, grande e pieno di speranza, pazientemente Sam si mise a rifinirne i dettagli mettendoci tutta la cura e l’amore possibile .

  
_‘Quello lo farà incazzare, Sammy’_

Il tempismo di John fu perfetto e quando il suo sguardo trovò quello sorridente e speranzoso di Sam lasciò cadere sul pavimento la busta di plastica con un rumore metallico.

  
“Cosa stai facendo lì ?”, sibilò’.  
“È per te papà”, spinse innocentemente il diario verso il centro del tavolo.  
“Ma cosa… ?”

  
John con una falcata gli fu accanto e sorpreso valutò rapidamente i danni, la vena sulla collo cominciò a pulsare violentemente e divenne paonazzo in meno di un attimo.

  
“Lavori sempre tanto e non esci mai a vedere il sole ora potrai vederlo quando vuo…”, cominciò sorridente Sam.

  
“COSA TI AVEVO DETTO?”, gli urlò contro John.

  
Sam sembrava confuso, non era la reazione che si sarebbe aspettato “I-io…”

  
Era certo di aver fatto una cosa bella per il suo papà. Perché ora gli stava urlando contro?  
I nostri cuori si spezzarono nello stesso istante.  
“Volevo…volevo solo…”

  
John lo prese dal braccio e lo buttò a terra con forza.  
Sam, spaventato, prese subito a piangere senza riuscire a contenersi.

Se solo fossi stato lì, se solo avessi potuto intervenire a quell’orrorre… nessuno al mondo avrebbe salvato John da un proiettile.

“COSA DIAVOLO HAI IN TESTA, SAM?  
LO FAI APPOSTA? VUOI FARMI IMPAZZIRE, NON È VERO? NON C’È LA FACCIO PIÙ CON TE!”  
“S-scusa mi-mi mi dis…”  
“Alzati! “

  
John prese di peso il piccolo Sam scosso dai singhiozzi e lo rimise in piedi.

  
“Papà…”, si lamentò.  
“Non chiamarmi così! Non devi chiamarmi papà!”, bisbigliò al suo orecchio scrollandogli il braccio.  
“… male”, non capii altro nella sua disperazione.

“Guarda cos’hai fatto!”  
John avvicinò il diario al suo piccolo viso mostrandogli il danno fatto così vicino da strusciare la pagina sulla sua guancia.

  
“Ti avevo chiesto una sola cosa, perché sei così stupido?”  
“M-mi di-di- dispiace”, balbettò Sam strizzando gli occhi e cercando di allontanarsi.

  
John gli diede una tregua, ributtò il diario sul tavolo e i loro sguardi rimasero a fissarsi a lungo.

  
I singhiozzi di Sam si erano quasi calmati quando John gli tirò uno schiaffo, inaspettato e sonoro che lo fece piombare a terra.

  
“Che questo di sia di lezione!  
Distruggi tutto quello che tocchi. Hai distrutto la mia famiglia e ora continui a sabotarmi, perché Sam? Perché mi odi così tanto?”  
“N-no no no”  
“Si Sam. Sei cattivo e lo sai.  
C’è il male dentro di te”  
“N-no no”

  
Sam allungo le braccia verso suo padre come se volesse essere preso in braccio e gli aprii il suo cuore.  
“No, ti-ti voglio bene, giuro. Ti… s-scusa papà. Io ti v-vo ti voglio be…”

  
All’ennesimo schiaffo Sam si chiuse a riccio abbracciando le sue gambe.  
“Come ti si può voler bene? Guardati!”

  
“D’n”  
“Dean non è qui e non tornerà mai più, ci siamo solo io e te Samuel. Solo io e te!”

  
Sam si coprí le orecchie e scosse la testa  
“No Dean… d’n”

  
“E ora sta zitto e lasciami lavorare o dovrò usare la mia cinta!”  
“Dean…”

  
John prese una birra dal sacchetto e si mise seduto sulla scrivania lamentandosi ancora una volta per quello ‘scarabocchio’ sul suo diario.

  
Sam continuò a piangere, a tremare e invocarmi tra i singhiozzi.  
Il suo dolore era dentro di me, nitido e penetrante mi pulsava dentro.

  
“Dio Sam, taci!”  
Sam non ci riusciva, non poteva controllarsi: suo fratello non lo voleva più e non sarebbe tornato, suo padre lo odiava più di ogni altra cosa, aveva il male dentro, era cattivo e non sapeva come fare per sistemare le cose.  
_‘Solo io e te Samuel’_

  
Sam era troppo puro ed ingenuo per tutta quella violenza psicologica. Non poteva ancora cogliere la differenza tra ciò che era menzogna o verità. Non aveva scelta che credere a suo padre, lo aveva sempre fatto.  
“Dee…”

  
Dopo qualche minuto - spazietto da quel baccano che gli impediva di lavorare – John si alzò rapido e con uno scatto raggiunse Sam il quale, spaventato, smise di piangere e gemette dalla paura.

Si irrigidì ed un attimo dopo e la sua mano corse a toccarsi la pancia.

John si pietrificò a quella vista.

Sam fece lo stesso, arrossendo dalla vergogna a quell’improvvisa sensazione di calore.

“Guardati…”, sussurrò con disprezzo John.  
“Guarda che razza di uomo stai diventando”

Sam mortificato abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio cavallo dei pantaloni ora umido e corse ad incontrare gli occhi disgustati del padre.

Volevo morire, volevo svegliarmi, volevo vomitare ma nulla di quello successe. Rimasi lì, incastrato in un inferno in cui non mi era impossibile intervenire.

Non so per quanto tempo tutto rimase sospeso, nell’aria la tensione era tagliente e sembrava che da un momento all’altro dovesse succedere qualcosa di veramente terribile.

Sam sapeva che quello che gli era appena successo non aveva di certo reso fiero il padre e meritava una punizione.

Aspettava una punizione.

  
Mi chiesi come fosse possibile, per un bambino così piccolo, fare quel tipo di ragionamento ma sopra ogni cosa mi chiesi cosa avesse fatto John per fargli entrare in testa quelle idee.

  
Senza alcun preavviso papà fece un passo verso Sam, un suono di terrore uscì dalla gola di mio fratello che riprese a tremare senza controllo ma con sua sorpresa non lo raggiunse alcun dolore, anzi venne sollevato e portato verso il bagno.

John rapidamente lo spogliò e lo mise sotto la doccia.

Gli occhi grandi e spaventati di mio fratello lo fissavano muti.

Era strano per lui tutto quello, era sempre stato il suo fratellone ad occuparsi di quel genere di cose, era la prima volta che John si prendeva cura di lui e questo lo destabilizzava.

Benché l’acqua fosse decisamente troppo fredda e i nostri denti presero a battere da subito Sam, troppo spaventato, decise di non lamentarsi.

La mano grande di papà accarezzò grossolanamente la schiuma sul corpo di Sam e lo voltò e rivoltò con poca gentilezza nella stretta cabina. 

Sam fece il paragone con i lunghi bagni di suo fratello e concluse fossero di gran lunga migliori: non gli piaceva per niente la doccia.

Quando John chiuse l’acqua e l’aria ci raggiunse il freddo ci pervase in modo ancora più profondo.

Papà ci scrutò per un lungo attimo e ci mise del tempo prima di raggiungere l’asciugamano e coprirci le spalle.

Sam si chiese se il padre stesse cominciando a volergli bene perché per la prima volta si stava prendendo cura di lui.

Provò a cercare i suoi occhi cupi ed arrossati ma lì trovo occupati a scrutare il suo corpo umido e tremante. 

Nonostante tutto provò del piacere nel sentire quello che per lui poteva essere considerato qualcosa simile all’affetto di un padre. Era così assetato di amore che avrebbe fatto quasi cosa per farsi voler bene.

“Vestiti, per te niente cena”, fu tutto quello che ci disse lasciandoci nudi e scalzi al centro del bagno.

Non so cosa fece Sam subito dopo perché tutto divenne buio rapidamente.

Potevo sentire ancora gli occhi sporchi di nostro padre addosso. Qualcosa in quello sguardo mi aveva turbato.

Era ora di svegliarmi. Doveva essere l’ora!

“Papà, sono tornato”  
Sam era già a letto quando sentii la mia voce. La mia vera voce.

Sam si precipitò verso una versione più giovane di me con il cuore in gola.  
“Dean! Dean!”

Sentii la durezza delle mie stesse mani quando quelle morbide e minute di Sam le strinsero con insistenza.

La mia voce ferma e sicura era troppo occupata a discutere con nostro padre per dargli retta.

“Dean…”  
Sentii la parola licantropo uscire dalle mie giovani labbra ma a Sam non poteva interessare di meno il mio discorso, voleva solo che lo guardassi.

Io non lo feci.

Prese a tirare la manica della mia camicia, apprendendoci con tutta la sua forza, disperato.

Tutto improvvisamente mi tornò in mente.

Era un ricordo.

Non esattamente il ricordo come lo conoscevo e ricordavo ma quel momento mi era ben chiaro in testa.

Quella caccia fu una delle prime che mio padre volle darmi in consegna, contrariamente a quello che avevamo pensato inizialmente ci trovammo davanti un licantropo e fui prontamente sollevato dall’incarico lasciando il campo a nostro padre.

Nulla aveva senso. Tutto ciò che era avvenuto fino a quel momento era successo realmente o era solo il mio cervello a farmi brutti giochi? Come potevo essere in un ricordo di Sam?

‘Sam ti ho detto non ora!”  
Alzai la voce contro mio fratello spingendo via le sue mani insistenti e facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Sam cadde con il sedere a terra e quel baccano cessò. 

Osservai il mio stesso viso che dalla sua prospettiva era praticamente identico a quello di John e provai un forte senso di nausea a quell’immagine .

Il giovane Dean fu su di me in un attimo, accigliato.  
“Stai bene? Perdonami Sammy, non volevo.  
A-ascoltami io e Papà stiamo parlando di una cosa davvero, davvero molto importante. Perché non mi aspetti in camera, mh?”

La sua carezza si posò gentile sulla stessa guancia abusata poche ore prima, silenzioso mi alzai per incontrare il sorriso compiaciuto di John e con quell'immagine stampata nella testa abbassai lo sguardo e tornai in camera.

Finché non ne fummo esausti continuammo a pensare alle parole di nostro padre ed al suo ghigno compiaciuto.

Mi ero appena addormentato quando una mano calda e forte prese ad accarezzarmi la testa.  
“Hai i capelli umidi”, Dean mi sussurrò nell’orecchio.  
“Bagno”, borbottai.  
“Papa ti ha fatto il bagno?”, ricordo ancora oggi la sorpresa.

John non si era mai occupato di Sam, anche da neonato molto spesso ero stato io a cambiare i suoi pannolini nonostante fossi decisamente troppo piccolo per occuparmi di quelle cose.

  
Sam annui.  
“E c’è qualche motivo preciso per questo bagno? ”  
“Ho avuto un incidente”, confessai riprendendo a piangere silenziosamente.  
“Oh. No, no no no Sammy… non piangere. Va tutto bene può succedere, credimi”  
“Non sono un uomo”

Il giovane me ridacchiò divertito trovando il piccolo Sammy tenero per quelle parole inaspettate. Il Dean del presente aveva solo voglia di prendere a cazzotti se stesso.

“Un uomo? Non devi aver fretta di crescere per ora sei un ometto e agli ometti può succedere qualche incidente. Va tutto bene, può capitare, devi credermi.

Mi hai capito Sammy ?”, era così strano sentire quel tono dolce provenire dalla mia stessa voce.

Non lo usavo da anni ormai ma in quel momento era così piacevole per le mie orecchie. 

Annuii in silenzio e mi lamentai quando smise di accarezzarmi i capelli. Era una sensazione di pace meravigliosa .

  
“Resta”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte e… scusami per prima, scusami Sam. Non l’ho fatto di proposito”  
“Sono Sammy”  
Entrambi i Dean ritrovarono il sorriso.  
“Si lo sei”

  
Le mani ripresero ad accarezzare la folta chioma scura e non c’era posto più bello al mondo.  
Quella sensazione di puro ed innocente piacere riempii ogni cellula di me e del piccolo Sammy, nulla poteva accadermi tra le braccia di mio fratello, ero salvo.

Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

“…Dean”, lo chiamai come avevo fatto per tutta la giornata ma questa volta il suo nome uscì dalle mie labbra come un sospiro di sollievo.

Non mi sarei voluto mai più svegliare, non potevo rinunciare a quella sensazione.

- 

  
Caddi a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Quando alzai lo sguardo Sam era sopra di me, il suo volto contratto.

  
All’improvviso mi ritrovai in una realtà che non ero pronto ad affrontare.

  
“Stai bene?”, mi chiese.  
“Mhg… Sam?”, mi stropicciai gli occhi e mi schiarii la voce roca.

  
Mi mossi lentamente mettendomi caproni.  
La mia schiena era a pezzi, il mio cuore ancora pesante e…no, non stavo bene.  
Ero decisamente lontano dallo star bene.

  
“Cos… Dean cos’hai?”  
Non mi ero accorto di star fissando il pavimento e dal tono di Sam dovevo essere in quello stato da un po’ troppo tempo .  
“Cosa?”

  
Sam scosse appena la testa e distolse l’attenzione da me.  
Mi alzai lentamente e, sentendomi frastornato, mi appoggiai al muro.

  
“È mattino?”, chiesi.  
“Si, sono le dieci del mattino, Dean”, mi rispose spazientito mio fratello probabilmente credendomi sotto l’effetto di una brutta sbornia.

  
“Mi sento strano”  
“Ma non mi dire…”, commentò sarcastico Sam.

  
Una fitta al cervello penetrante e sottile riportò a galla le immagini di quella notte, mi colpirono senza pietà tutte assieme come se ci fosse un download nella mia testa : le urla ed il pianto incontrollabile di Sam, la voce dura e alta di John, il dolore e la sensazione di paura. Sopraffatto da quelle immagini e da quelle sensazioni incontenibili non resistetti più.

Corsi nella camera di Sam e mi buttai caproni davanti alla tazza del wc per riversare ogni cosa… anche quella che non c’era.

“Dean?”, Sam, nonostante la sua palpabile debolezza, era preoccupato per me.

La sua voce mi giunse alle spalle all’improvviso.

“Sam, dammi un minuto, sto bene”, lo rassicurai.  
Stavo davvero bene?

Quel minuto divenne mezz’ora ma quando uscii dal bagno mi sentivo decisamente meglio. Ero pronto a tornare alla normalità, dovevo esserlo.

Decisi di ignorare per un po’ quelle sensazioni ancoratomi dentro per occuparmi dell’unica cosa che avevo e che era importante per me .

“Allora come ti senti oggi, Sam?”, fui sorpreso di trovarlo ad aspettarmi seduto sul suo letto.  
“Come sto io?”, chiese sorpreso.  
“Si, è quello che ho chiesto”

Aveva un’aria da cane bastonato ma le sue occhiaie erano meno scure e supposi fosse riuscito a riposare un po’ .

“Dovrei fartela io questa domanda, Dean…”  
“Fammi controllare la schiena coraggio…”  
“Non c’è bisogno… Dean”  
“Zitto e lasciami guardare”, dissi duro alzandogli la maglia.

Sam non aggiunse altro a quel mio tono ma si strinse su se stesso e chinò la testa. Probabilmente non avevo mai notato tutti quei piccoli gesti ma ora finalmente vedevo.

“Non…non volevo essere duro, Sam.  
Le ferite possono infettarsi, lo sai questo vero? Sono solo preoccupato” , non volevo che si sentisse in quel modo con me, non volevo che mi vedesse come John.

“Non ho detto nulla” , borbottò.

“Si ecco io…e che… insomma lo sai come sono ma non voglio… é solo che-“, mi arresi con un sospiro per non peggiorare la situazione o farlo arrabbiare ancora una volta, non volevo che si allontanasse da me, era fin troppo distante.

  
“Sam?”, ripresi a parlare dopo un po’.  
“Mh?”  
“Penso dovremmo disinfettante. Non sono molto…ecco non sembrano molto belle queste ferite”  
“Fai quello che devi”, mugugnò disinteressato.  
“Se lo facessi anche tu sarebbe decisamente meglio. Scommetto che non hai preso gli antibiotici vero?”  
“No, Dean “

“DIO SAM! Cosa devo fare con te?”  
Il mio tono mi ricordò la voce di John che continuò a parlare nella mia mente.  
‘ _COSA DIAVOLO HAI IN TESTA, SAM?_  
_LO FAI APPOSTA? VUOI FARMI IMPAZZIRE, NON È VERO? NON C’È LA FACCIO PIÙ CON TE!’_  
I suoi occhi rossi pieni di odio mi osservavano dall’alto, subito dopo la sua mano si sollevo per colpirmi.

Gemetti ritraendomi da Sam ma senza neppure rendermene conto.  
Mio fratello si voltò per scrutarmi preoccupato senza capire bene cosa stesse succedendo, io ripresi fiato e ingoiai sonoramente prendendo a parlare prima che lo facesse lui.

“Torno subito. Non penso sarà molto piacevole ma dobbiamo disinfettante”

**-SAM**

  
Quando alzavano la voce Dean e papà avevano un tono molto simile.   
Quella volta però Dean non aveva tutti i torti, prima mi rimettevo in piedi e prima sarei uscito dal bunker.

All’ospedale erano stati chiari, l’infiammazione polmonare poteva diventare seria a seguito delle mie fratture e avrei dovuto prendere un paio di pillole al giorno per precauzione. Oltre a quelle avrei dovuto aggiungerne alte tre ma non potevo: avevo bisogno di sentirmi lucido, attivo e pronto per qualsiasi cosa.

Non volevo più sentirmi impotente.

Restammo più di un ora a disinfettare le ferite sulla schiena, quelle più profonde bruciavano come l’inferno.  
“Sta…zitto”, sbuffai alle sue ennesime scuse. “Fallo e basta”

Cercai di mantenere il più possibile la calma anche se apparente per non ferite ulteriormente Dean che doveva sentirsi già abbastanza male. 

Il suo tono era più rassicurante del solito, i suoi occhi sembravano cercare crepe su di me.  
Si aspettava che cedessi da un momento all’altro, che mi rompessi, ma io ero molto più forte di quello che pensava.

Io stavo bene. 

La paura di farmi del male andava a braccetto con il disgustoso.

Appena sveglio il solo guardarmi gli diede così tanta nausea da chiudersi in bagno.  
Gli facevo ribrezzo, ogni volta che incontrava i miei occhi probabilmente mi vedeva con papà o con Lucifero.

Non valevo più niente ormai, ero sporco ed impuro… lo ero sempre stato solamente che lui non lo sapeva.

“Abbiamo finito”, la voce rotta e stanca di Dean irruppe nei miei pensieri.  
“Grazie, Dean”, sussurrai mortificato.  
“Non dirlo nemmeno”, bisbigliò in risposta.

Rimasi seduto dov’ero per riprendere fiato mentre Dean faceva rumore alle mie spalle. Supposi mi avrebbe lasciato solo e nell’attesa il mio sguardo si abbassò verso l’ematoma sempre più giallo sul mio petto.

“Ti sei sprecato, devo dirlo”, Dean riapparve con le pastiglie in mano in bella mostra: ne mancava solo una.  
“Dean…”  
“Si, Sam?”

Mi bagnai le labbra secche e gli porsi la mano, arrendendomi.

Prima mi liberavo di lui, prima sarei potuto stare in pace.

Con mia sorpresa Dean si chinò per essere alla mia altezza e mi prese la mano nelle sue.  
“Cosa stai facendo, Dean?”, mi affogai con la mia saliva.

“Mi dispiace averti spinto al limite ieri sera, probabilmente non avrei dovuto e lo so ma questa cosa la possiamo superare, te lo assicuro.  
Insieme possiamo fare tutto e lo sai…però ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Aiutami a farti stare meglio.

Devi mangiare e non perché ricattato. 

Devi prendere le medicine e non perché te lo dico io o un dottore ma perché devi voler stare meglio.

  
Il nostro passato è un casino, il _tuo_ passato è un casino ma il passato resta nel passato ed ora siamo nel presente.

Siamo io e te. Siamo noi due contro tutti e tutto come è sempre stato ed io ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per rimetterci in piedi.  
Ho bisogno di te, Sam”

  
Quelle parole inaspettate e potenti come un tuono in piena estate mi colpirono con potenza.

Gli occhi verdi di mio fratello riempirono ogni cosa. Il verde era ovunque e ne fui sopraffatto.

Boccheggiai alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire ma richiusi le labbra non trovandolo.

Le mani di mio fratello lasciarono la presa sulle mie e mi mise tra le mani un paio di pillole. 

“Io non voglio forzarti a fare niente e non lo farò mai più, te lo prometto ma vorrei davvero tanto il tuo aiuto”

Annuii ammutolito, disarmato da quel discorso e smisi di pensare.

Presi l’acqua che mio fratello mi offrii subito dopo e frastornato buttai giù le pillole per ritornare nel mio bosco.

“Grazie Sammy”, mi sorrise debolmente e fui sorpreso nel ritrovare il tono che avevo sognato quella notte, il tono che usava con me quando eravamo ragazzini.

“Sono Sam”

“Si, lo sei…e se mai vorrai parlarmi io ci sarò ma non ti chiederò più nulla come ti ho promesso.  
Sei nel presente e sono stato egoista a spingerti nel passato”

“Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto di mio fratello?”

Sorrise amaramente e scosse la testa.  
“Sei un idiota. Andiamo a trovare un modo per riavere mamma indietro?”

“Si, si quello lo posso fare” 


	13. Tutto è cambiato

**~~Tutto~~  Nulla è cambiato**

**SAM**  
Le ricerche non portarono a nulla.   
Non che Dean fosse di grande aiuto: se ne stava lì a sfogliare il diario di papà come se non l'avesse mai visto e la cosa mi dava sui nervi.

Nonostante non fosse il momento più indicato per sbandierarmi quel diario in faccia non avevo nessuna intenzione di imporre costrizioni a mio fratello, non era quello che desideravo e mai l'avevo fatto specialmente quando nostro padre era coinvolto.

Mi schiarii la voce e cercai di scrollarmi di dosso quell'egoismo, provando ad eliminare dalla mia visuale l'ingombrante ombra del mio passato.   
Richiusi rumorosamente l'ennesimo libro inutile, feci più spazio sul tavolo mettendo da parte il piatto con gli scarti del mio sandwich e passai al volume successivo.

Non avevo la ben che minima idea di come avrei salvato la mamma, in realtà non sapevo neppure se ci fosse qualcuno da salvare.   
Egoisticamente avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di saperla viva anche se sapevo, per esperienza diretta, che essere morti era un opzione di gran lunga migliore che essere rinchiusi in un ambiente ostile con Lucifero .

 **DEAN**  
Non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi e ne avevo appena avuto la prova. 

Era stato un semplice sogno e non poteva essere altrimenti.

Per sicurezza decisi di sfogliare un'ultima volta il diario di papà anche se ero certo che non vi avrei trovato nulla, esattamente come avevo avuto modo di appurare nell'ultima ora e mezza.

Sentii una voce lontana e familiare riecheggiare nel bunker, pretendeva la mia attenzione ma fu' esattamente allora che il respiro mi si bloccò in gola.   
La voce continuo' in sottofondo ma non capivo cosa mi stesse dicendo, non mi interessava.   
Ingoiai rumorosamente fissando la pagina strappata a metà.

L'avevo vista probabilmente un milione di volte ma mai con attenzione, mai alla ricerca di qualcosa, mai con quella nuova consapevolezza.

"Dean mi stai ascoltando?"  
Le mie dita percorsero i lati interni del foglio con cura trovando del colore giallo incastonato nella rilegatura.   
_'No, no, no... non può essere'_  
Sollevai per un momento lo sguardo verso Sam che trovai intento a scrutarmi titubante poi tornai rapidamente sul diario studiando quelle stinte macchie giallastre che non potevano appartenere ad altro se non al disegno di Sam del mio sogno .   
"Ti sei mai chiesto perché questa pagina è strappata?"   
"Mh... Co-cosa?"   
"La pagina, Sam...perché pensi sia strappata? ", il mio tono era improvvisamente piatto e senza vita.   
"Non lo so Dean, è un vecchio diario. Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?"   
"Si, si mi sento bene"   
"Allora mi hai ascoltato?"  
"No, Sam... non l'ho mai fatto", confessai.

Gli occhi di Sam si spalancarono sorpresi dalla mia affermazione ma io gli ignorai e mi alzai per prendere tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

"Dean?"

Portai sul tavolo una ciotola di acciaio abbastanza grande per poter contenere il diario, lo buttati al suo interno e ci versai sopra un po' di whisky. Prima di riporlo ne assaggiai un sorso e mi soffermai un momento a giocare con la piccola scatola dei fiammiferi.   
Chiusi gli occhi turbato dai ricordi di quella notte e meccanicamente accesi il cerino.   
L'odio per mio padre riempiva ogni parte del mio cuore, volevo solo eliminarlo dalle nostre vite.   
_'Saresti dovuto morire prima. Come hai potuto? Sam era tuo figlio! Non ti perdonerò mai per tutto quello che ci hai fatto'_

"Whoa whoa, Dean! Cosa stai facendo?", Sam si alzò dalla sedia per allungare un braccio verso di me.   
"Niente Sam. Non sto facendo niente. Va tutto bene", lo rassicurai.  
"Dean, no! Fermo!"   
Diedi fuoco al diario di nostro padre senza il minimo ripensamento e rimasi a guardare le fiamme divorarlo lentamente finché non ne rimase più nulla di riconoscibile . Nessun brandello di quella menzogna sarebbe più esistito in sua memoria.

John Winchester era morto.   
_'Spero che tu stia bruciando all'inferno'_

"Perché l'hai fatto?", sbottò sorpreso. "Perché hai bruciato il diario?"   
Trovai con sorpresa Sam al mio fianco, le sue ibridi - che non avevo mai capito se mi ricordassero più le alghe ed i licheni sugli scogli o il muschio ed il suo sottobosco - erano colmi di confusione e paura.

"Dean mi stai spaventando, cosa diavolo ti è preso?"

Sorrisi appena - forse era a causa di quelle pagliuzze cangianti.   
"Stai tranquillo Sammy, non devi preoccuparti di nulla", tentai di calmare il ragazzino magro e agitato che mi era accanto.   
"Ma-"   
Si, erano decisamente più riconducibili al muschio marino.   
Toccai il suo braccio distrattamente trasformando quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una pacca sulle spalle.

Il prossimo passo era fare delle ricerche, eravamo infetti da un dio e non poteva esserci niente di positivo in tutto quello.

"Abbiamo un lavoro da fare", aggiunsi.  
 

 **SAM**  
Ero ancora sotto shock per il comportamento di Dean, non potevo credere che avesse bruciato il diario di papà e sinceramente dovevo ancora capire come mi facesse sentire.   
Le domande senza risposta non smisero un attimo di frullarmi in testa ed aumentavano ogni minuto di più anche perché lui non aveva intenzione di rispondere ad alcuna.   
_'Perché? Perché l'ha fatto?'  
'A causa tua, Sam. Gli hai fatto perdere suo padre, hai distrutto tutto come al tuo solito'_ , una tarlo nella mia testa replicò.   
Mi chiesi se mio fratello fosse realmente in grado di reggere e gestire tutto quello e quanto lo avrebbe cambiato o quanto avrebbe cambiato il nostro rapporto.   
  
Non ero concentrato molto su quello che stavo facendo, non più da quando Dean era seduto all'altro capo del tavolo e per la prima volta nella mia vita lo vidi divorare un libro dietro l'altro. Con mia sorpresa lo notai passare alla mitologia, forse stava seguendo una pista alternativa e probabilmente io avrei dovuto fare lo stesso.   
Per non interromperlo o disturbarlo in alcun modo decisi di allontanarmi in silenzio e sparire dietro ad uno scaffale alla ricerca di qualcosa in grado di illuminarmi .   
  
Al secondo giro sedotto da un libro voluminoso, dall'aria datata ma dal titolo illeggibile, mi allungai ma feci l'errore di sollevare il braccio sbagliato.   
  
Tutto diventò buio, il dolore al petto mi scoppiò improvviso e potente. Dalla bocca mi uscì un grido soffocato, rumoroso quanto quello di una mosca.   
_'Dean'_  
Non avendo fiato per chiamare aiuto e mi rassegnai fin da subito ad essere ingoiato dal vuoto.  
  
Deglutii con molta fatica quando, con estrema lentezza, la mia mente riprese a mettersi in moto.   
Riconobbi un ombra sfocata davanti a me ed una voce ovattata e lontana mi ordinò di respirare.   
"Respira dal naso, Sam"   
"Sam! "  
"Sam..."   
_'Smettila di chiamarmi! '_  
"Sa-"   
Mi resi conto di aver la bocca aperta e di star provando ad inalare una quantità d'aria maggiore di quella che i miei polmoni erano realmente in grado di contenere.  
Non avevo ancora riacquistato totalmente la vista quando un lamento penoso uscì dalle mie labbra e la mia visione distorta fu ricoperta totalmente da piccoli puntini bianchi. Il cuore accelerò così tanto da avvertire un dolore pungente allo sterno, non sentivo più nulla se non il sottile e acuto fischio nelle orecchie.  
Tentai di recuperare tutta la calma possibile per poter seguire le indicazioni che mi aveva dato poco prima quella voce insistente e fastidiosa. Quanto provai ad inalare l'aria dal nas o smisi semplicemente di respirare per alcuni interminabili secondi ma dopo svariati tentativi l'ossigeno riprese a circolare nuovamente nei polmoni e non c'era al mondo sensazione più piacevole e naturale di quella. 

Dean riapparve nella mia visuale esattamente com'era svanito e, frastornato, mi chiesi cosa diavolo fosse successo.  
"Bravo Sam, respira coraggio"   
Il mio primo istinto da cacciatore fu quello di tornare in piedi ma lui mi bloccò.   
"No no no no, non ti muovere"   
Mi rilassai a terra, fidandomi di mio fratello. Alcuni libri sparpagliati casualmente a terra mi ricordano dove fossimo anche se non ero ancora sicuro del perchè.   
"Riposati un minuto, Sam. Riprendi fiato per me"  
Il suo modo possessivo di parlare non mi lasciò altra scelta che obbedire.   
Riposare effettivamente non sembrava una brutta idea in quel momento, ogni muscolo del mio corpo era indolenzito e debole, così chiusi gli occhi beatamente ma uno scossone immediato mi ordinò di non farlo.   
"NO! No, concentrati su di me Sam, guardami. Non chiudere gli occhi okay?   
" 'kay', mugugnai.   
"Bravo bambino", mi vezzeggiò sarcastico.   
"Va al diavolo Dean"   
La sua debole risata mi riempi' le orecchie e fui felice di essere tornato cosciente anche solo per quel suono.   
"Cos'è successo?"   
"Questo dovresti dirmelo tu, Sam"   
"Mh...", una vertigine violenta mi colpì e mi fece perdere il senso di tutto ciò che mi circondava.   
"Cosa? Cosa c'è?"  
"Mh... Mmhh", mi portai una mano alla bocca e mi misi rapidamente seduto. Poco dopo sentii qualcosa sotto le mie mani. Dean mi aveva passato qualcosa.   
'Cestino', il mio cervello mi spiegò un attimo prima di ricacciare il contenuto del mio stomaco al suo interno.  
Ripresi fiato e notai solo allora la mano di Dean intenta a tenermi i capelli.   
"Vertigini", gli spiegai " e nausea"  
"Si, temo di averlo intuito. Pensi di aver finito?"   
Aspettai un po' prima di rispondere e solo quando ebbi la certezza di sentirmi meglio annuii.  
"Sicuro?"   
"Si, si sono sicuro"   
Il peso del cestino sparii e mi guardai intorno ormai pienamente cosciente.  
"Tanti saluti al primo pranzo decente. Si può sapere che ti è successo?"  
"Ho... sollevato il braccio e il dolore mi ha... " , mi interruppi sfiorandomi il costato distrattamente.   
"Qualcosa di rotto? Voglio dire... più rotto?"   
"Mh no, non penso"   
"Sei caduto a terra con un bel tonfo, alzati lentamente e diamo un occhiata, okay?"

 **DEAN**  
Mi stropicciai gli occhi troppo stanchi per mettere a fuoco un'altra singola lettera e aggiunsi un paio di libri alla pila di quelli che non sarei mai riuscito a leggere dato che non conoscevo il greco. Sam senza dubbio avrebbe potuto darmi una mano con le traduzione ma volevo riconsiderare nuovamente la situazione prima di parlargliene, aveva fin troppe cose a cui pensare .   
Avevamo bisogno, con molta probabilità, semplicemente di alcuni giorni per riprenderci e l'effetto collaterale di quell'ultima caccia sarebbe svanito da sé.   
  
Raggiunsi Sam in camera sua, la giornata aveva messo a dura prova la sua cassa toracica ed ormai era a riposo da qualche ora.   
"Se vuoi la cena a letto devi dormire in cucina", esordii.   
"Mh, lo terrò a mente"   
Lo trovai sdraiato a letto, sveglio ma troppo assonnato per sorridere alla mia battuta.   
"Tutto okay?"   
"Si, Dean smettila di chiedermelo"   
"D'accordo, d'accordo alza il culo e apri la bocca allora"   
Mi lanciò un espressione confusa e sorpresa allo stesso tempo, colsi il fraintendimento l'istante dopo aver parlato.   
"N-no, insomma... No!"   
Risi nervoso scoprendo quanto pericolose potessero risuonare quelle parole in quel momento di fragilità.   
"Non intendo quello, so cosa stai pensando ma non-"   
Ero proprio io, con la mia stupidità, ad infierire su mio fratello.   
La sua espressione ferita era l'ennesima prova del mio fallimento. 

"Lo sai cosa voglio dire, insomma io... non avevo intenzione di alludere a niente che tu-   
No no, aspetta non che stia dicendo che tu abbia mai... beh nemmeno ho mai pensato a te o a qualsiasi cosa possa essere -"   
La situazione non accennava a migliorare e la buca nella quale ero finito era sempre più profonda e buia.   
"Sto solo cercando di dire che...", mi bloccai sospirando frustrato e imbarazzato.   
"Alzati e vieni a mangiare, okay?"  
Sparii più velocemente possibile dalla sua stanza, troppo vigliacco per sopportare la vista di ulteriori emozioni sul suo viso.   
  
"Trovato niente?", chiese Sam mezz'ora dopo a tavola e gli fui grato di fingere che non fosse successo nulla.   
"Di che parli?"  
"Hm... di quello che abbiamo fatto oggi per più di dieci ore di fila?! Ricerche. Trovato niente?"   
"Nada"   
"Pensavo fossi su una buona strada dal modo in cui divoravi i libri sulla mitologia"   
"Solo un buco nell'acqua"   
"Okay... "   
"Già... "   
Il silenzio di Sam era uno di quei momenti di pace prima di una tempesta e non mi sorpresi quando riprese a parlare dopo una lunghissima pausa.   
"Io sono sicuro che Jack possa..."   
"Jack un cazzo. Capisco il tuo desiderio di paternità ma il tuo bel bambino non è in questo stramaledettissimo bunker e si tiene totalmente fuori dal radar, questa cosa non ti fa pensare che forse e dico forse non ha nessuna intenzione di aiutarci?! Perché dovrebbe poi?"   
"Dean..."  
"Dean cosa?"   
"So che non ti è mai piaciuto il ragazzo ma..."   
"Il ragazzo? Sam quella è una fottuta creatura, non è un ragazzo forse non ti è ben chiaro! È il figlio del diavolo! Ti ricordi Lucifero, Sam?"  
Sam smise di parlare e si chiuse in se stesso ed egoisticamente preferii così.

 **SAM**  
Dean in meno di un ora mi aveva reso quella giornata una tra le più miserabili di sempre.   
Era buffo pensare a com'era iniziata, le sue parole mi avevano allontanato da un minaccioso baratro e le stesse poche ore dopo mi ci avevano ributtato .   
Nulla sarebbe stato lo stesso:  
il modo in cui mi guardava, il modo di muoversi intorno a me, le sue continue allusioni, il timore di usare le parole sbagliate, persino il modo di dimostrarmi il suo affetto era cambiato. Tutto era incentrato sui peccati che mi sporcavano ed era esattamente per quello che lui non sarebbe mai dovuto venire a conoscenza dei miei segreti e chissà per quanto tempo ancora mi toccava vedere i suoi occhi additarmi ogni istante a ricordarmi chi... anzi cosa fossi.   
  
Volevo solo dormire.   
L'incidente che avevo avuto in biblioteca mi aveva spossato e sentivo dolore ovunque, sperai solo di essere in grado di prendere sonno.   
  
"Che diavolo ci fai qua?"   
La voce di Dean mi colse alle spalle poco più tardi quando ero intendo a frugare in camera sua.   
"Stavo cercando il sonnifero che mi hai rubato"   
"Rubato? Non sono un ladro. Io userei più la parola sequestrato"  
"Dov'è?"   
"Puoi scordatelo"   
"Cosa? Perché? Quello è mio! "  
"Ti sei per caso dimenticato che l'ultima volta eri praticamente catatonico?"   
"Si, si... giusto . Vorrà dire che ne prenderò di meno"  
"Scordatelo"  
"Ma ne ho bisogno Dean!"  
"Beh ti canto io una ninna nanna se hai bisogno di addormentarti", usò il suo solito ed irritante sarcasmo.  
"Oh andiamo! Dammelo e basta!"  
"Non posso"  
"Si che puoi ma non vuoi, coraggio smettila di fare il prepotente, Dean! ", insistetti frustrato.   
"Non posso, le ho buttate"   
"Cosa? Perché diavolo l'hai fatto?"   
"Perché sì!"   
"Cosa ti fa pensare di poter avere sempre il controllo su tutto e su tutti?", sbottai.  
"Oh andiamo, stai esagerando adesso! Se non sei abbastanza stanco leggi un altro po', mh?"   
Per la seconda volta quella sera decisi di evitare altre inutili repliche e mi rifugiai in camera mia.

**DEAN**

"SAM?", la mia voce potente risuonò nel bunker non appena trovai il letto di mio fratello vuoto. Dove diavolo si era cacciato in piena notte? 

"Sam? Dove sei?", provai a richiamarlo avanzando verso il salone.  
Il mio battito accelerò e con lui la velocità dei miei passi. La mia mente lo visualizzava già a terra privo di sensi... un'altra volta.   
"Sa-", mi interruppi quando lo trovai seduto al tavolo sano e salvo e mi concessi di respirare nuovamente.   
"Hey, sei qui...", notai in un secondo momento le bottiglie al suo fianco.   
"Tutto bene?"  
La sua testa si sollevò lentamente ed i suoi occhi socchiusi ed arrossati si posarono su di me.  
"Ciao Dean"   
Gli sorrisi debolmente e mi misi seduto accanto a lui.  
"Ciao Sam", lo assecondai.   
Scrutai per un momento le sue guance rosso fuoco ed il suo viso ricoperto di sudore.   
"Direttamente dalla bottiglia mh? Non è un po' esagerato anche per te? "  
Gli presi dalle mani il whisky e riuscii a buttare giù un sorso prima che me la stappasse dalle mani.  
"Hey, è mia!", si lamentò mio fratello.   
"Sam!", lo ammonii inutilmente.   
"NO", alzò la voce stizzito.   
"No, cosa?"   
"È mia", mormorò come un bambino viziato.   
Alzai gli occhi al cielo.   
"Ti ha preso piuttosto male questa volta, mh?"   
"Voglio stare da solo"   
"Beh suppongo tu sia molto sfortunato. Perché la bottiglia, Sammy?"  
"Non chiamarmi così"  
"Così come, Sammy? Non ti piace quando ti chiamo Sammy, Sammy?", lo provocai.   
"Smettila con... tutto. Mi controlli sempre"  
"Certo che ti controllo e finché non sarai in forma continuerò a tenerti d'occhio, come faccio sempre"   
"... soffochi"  
"Cosa?"  
"Tu mi soffochi!"  
"Mi dispiace che tu la veda così"  
Sam riprese a bere sbrodolandosi tutto il mento e bagnandosi il petto. Scossi la testa a quello spettacolo pietoso e mi alzai.  
"In piedi, forza Sam"  
"Non voglio alzarmi"  
"Coraggio, alzati ubriacone", trascinai lontano dal tavolo la sedia su cui sedeva e gli strappai dalle mani la bottiglia quasi vuota.  
Sam si lamento sonoramente ma non aveva abbastanza forza per contrastarmi.  
"Smettila di fare il bullo, Dean!"  
"Il bullo?", risi divertito. "Coraggio nerd alzati e cammina"  
Sam mi guardò negli occhi intensamente prima di incrociare le braccia al petto.  
"NO!"   
"Dio Sam, sono stanco ti prego..."   
"Io sono stanco dei tuoi ordini e di te"   
"Oh, quindi ce l'hai con me adesso?"   
Borbottò qualcosa a mezza voce ma ne capii ben poco.   
"Cosa dici? Non ti capisco, sei ubriaco marcio, coraggio... "  
Provai a sollevarlo di peso ma prese a combattermi e lo lasciai andare per paura di fargli male. Mi spinse debolmente con un lamento, la sua espressione era corrucciata e rabbiosa.  
"Non toccarmi! Sono stufo di fare quello che mi dite! Mi comandate sempre!"  
"Nessuno ti comanda Sam", replicai stanco.  
"Si invece! Lo avete sempre fatto"  
"Perché parli al plurale adesso? "  
"Te... te e papà "  
Il sangue cominciò a ribollirmi e lo sentii arrivarmi in testa con furia cieca.   
"Entrambi... - mpre fatto"   
"Mi stai paragonando a nostro padre, Sam? È questo che stai facendo? "  
"Si, Dean!"  
Annuii silenziosamente assottigliando le labbra. Ci fissammo a lungo ma non trovai alcun rimorso nei suoi occhi.   
"Bene", faceva male, molto male.  
"Va bene, Sam. Vuoi stare solo? Resta solo allora. Buona notte" , gli voltai le spalle ed infuriato mi sfogai sulla prima cosa che trovai. Colpii con tutta la forza che avevo la lampada sulla scrivania che si schiantò al muro lasciando Sam al buio.  
 

 **SAM**  
Il rumore forte ed improvviso mi colse di sorpresa ed il mio corpo si fece un fascio di nervi instabili.   
"D-dean?"  
Nessuna risposta.   
"Dean!"   
Mi alzai rapidamente nell'oscurità più completa e la sedia cadde alle mie spalle.   
"De..." , sussurrai senza forza.   
I miei respiri rapidi riempirono la stanza. Attorno a me il nulla, ero completamente cieco.   
Provai a sgranare di più le palpebre sperando che con un po' di attesa si sarebbero abituate al repentino cambio di luce ma nonostante la mia pazienza non apparve neppure una leggera ombra.  
Mi mossi goffamente solo per inciampare sulla sedia che raggiunsi a terra.  
Un lamento patetico uscì dal fondo della mia gola e lo misi a tacere prontamente mordendomi le labbra. Non mi scomodai neppure di alzarmi e rimasi immobile, in attesa. Dean sarebbe tornato a riprendermi, ne ero certo.   
  
Dean non tornò e la paura e la confusione non fece che aumentare sempre di più finché non diventò puro panico.   
  
Quando le mie mani presero a tremare con tanto vigore da riuscire a scuotermi da capo a piedi portai le gambe al petto e le cinsi con le braccia esattamente come facevo da bambino quando dovevo ritrovare la calma.   
Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere senza alcun freno a quel ricordo ed una vocina nella mia testa prese il sopravvento.   
' _Non c'è nessuno accanto a te.  
Sei da solo.  
Sei sempre stato da solo'_  
  
"Non ti ascolto, non... "   
_'Tuo fratello ti ha lasciato, non poteva sopportare l'idea di averti nella stessa stanza '_  
Alzai gli occhi verso il soffitto per cercare una speranza senza trovarne alcuna: quella notte era l'oscurità a fare da padrona, la stessa che era dentro di me.   
_'Lui sa'  
'Lui sa tutto' _  
  
Con un gremito smisi di piangere e mi congelai, trattenendo il fiato in gola. Qualcuno aveva parlato?   
"C'è... c'è qualcuno?"  
Percepii fin troppo chiara una presenza venirmi sempre più vicino.   
Mi misi in piedi con uno scatto e mi allontanai rapido senza sapere dove stessi andando. I vetri della lampada scricchiolarono sotto le mie scarpe e un odore familiare mi penetro' nelle narici: whisky, sudore e polvere da sparo.   
Papà era tornano.   
Era lui, ne ero certo.  
La mia bocca si aprì in orrore ed andai in iperventilazione, era come se il mio petto e la mia gola fossero costrette in una morsa ferrea e mille piccoli aghi stessero penetrando tra una costola e l'altra. Improvvisamente il caldo era insopportabile e sentii colarmi lungo la gola una pioggia di sudore.   
Colsi un altro movimento nella stanza, molto più vicino di prima.   
"No, ti prego"   
_'No no no'_ , la mia voce si bloccò in gola come in quei terribili incubi in cui sei paralizzato dalla paura.  
Perché ero da solo? Perché Dean non era con me?   
"Non toccarmi", bisbigliai così piano da non essere sicuro di averlo detto realmente.   
I miei occhi impazziti lo cercarono come un radar nell'oscurità.  
"Non toccarmi, non toccarmi", sussurrai.  
"Ti prego papà !", lo implorai quando qualcosa o qualcuno mi sfiorò il braccio.   
Sentii la mia testa sovraccaricata pulsarmi pericolosamente. Stava per scoppiarmi o stavo per perdere i sensi, non ce la facevo più.   
Le ginocchia colpirono terra con un tonfo sordo e disperato urlai contro il pavimento ma non sentii alcun suono, probabilmente mossi solo le labbra ed il nodo in gola che sentii subito dopo mi indicò dove fosse rimasto intrappolato il suono.   
Le sue mani erano su di me, sentivo la pressione delle sue dita sulle mie braccia, sapevo che avrebbero lasciato il segno il giorno dopo . Smisi di scongiurarlo e tra l'alcool e la paura trovai inspiegabilmente un attimo di lucidità.   
Non ero più un bambino, non poteva più farmi del male.   
In quel momento trovai la forza di convertire le mie emozioni in una sola: la rabbia.   
Gli urlai contro tutto il mio odio e lo colpii infuriato per tutto quello che mi aveva fatto.  
  
**DEAN**

Avevo perso il sonno dopo le parole di Sam e provai a scaricare la tensione ascoltando un po' musica.  
Come poteva paragonarmi a quel figlio di puttana?  
Forse ero sbagliato e senza dubbio ero pieno di difetti ma mai gli avevo fatto del male. Non volontariamente almeno.   
Avevo dedicato tutta la mia esistenza a lui e quello era il ringraziamento? Ero stato suo padre, sua madre, suo fratello ed il suo migliore amico senza mai tirarmi in dietro una sola volta. Sam era sempre stato al primo posto per me, prima di me stesso.   
Davvero mi meritavo tutto quello?   
  
Era ormai passata un'ora da quando lo avevo lasciato da solo ed un rumore penetrò attraverso le cuffie.  
Mi alzai controvoglia per andare a controllare.   
Le urla successive mi fecero correre contro la porta e in un attimo planai arrivando alla fine del corridoio.   
  
Trovai un fagotto a terra che riconobbi a scoppio ritardato come mio fratello.   
"Sam?", i suoi respiri gutturali mi misero in allarme e corsi al suo fianco.   
"Sam!"   
Posai le mani su di lui in modo possessivo e lo rassicurai quando sussultò.   
"Sono io, sono io. Ssh shhh.   
Hey! Hey va tutto bene, calmati"   
"Perché?"   
La voce di Sam era rotta dalle lacrime ma la testa china non mi permetteva di scorgere i suoi occhi che vigliaccamente avevo il timore di incontrare .  
"P-perché ?" continuò a ripetere   
"Sam?"   
"Perché mi hai lasciato? Non...", si fermò con un singhiozzo. "Come hai potuto?", la voce era ancora impastata dall'alcol e tentai di calmarlo accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli arruffati, cercando di scoprirgli il volto. Le sue parole, nel frattempo, mi stavano trafiggendo il petto ogni attimo sempre più a fondo.   
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero Sam. Scusami"   
'Perché riesci sempre a fargli del male? Perché sei così egoista?'   
"Sei ferito? Rispondimi! "   
"Non vedevo niente! "   
"Sam, rispondi ti prego"  
"Non riuscivo a... i-io avevo paura e tutto era così buio e lui..."   
"Ora sono qui, va tutto bene. Hai sbattuto? Ti fa male qualcosa?"  
  
Sam finalmente sollevò il capo strizzando gli occhi come se tutta quella luce gli desse fastidio e il mio cuore si spezzò dentro i suoi occhi gonfi e stravolti.   
"Mi dispiace se ho sbagliato qualcosa e ti ho fatto andare via, mi dispiace Dean io non volevo... "  
"Sssh sh shhh", gli asciugai le guance bagnate e presi un respiro.  
"Papà era qui", abbassai solo allora lo sguardo per trovare le sue nocche lacerate ed insanguinate.  
"Sam cosa diavolo hai fatto?"   
Sam si guardò intorno alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno e imitandolo la mia visuale si estese fino a notare il rosso scarlatto dei suoi pugni stampati sul muro.   
"Mi dispiace, digli che mi dispia-"   
"Ascoltami attentamente Sam, qui ci siamo solo io e te. Riesci a capire quello che dico? Hai bevuto un po' troppo e sei molto confuso", dissi con voce ferma e autoritaria.   
'E per colpa mia hai un fottuto attacco di panico'   
"Siamo a casa e ci siamo solo io e te.   
Solo io e te Sammy"   
  
Sam sembrò cogliere la situazione dopo le mie parole ed annuì convinto insieme a me.   
"Hai ragione, si"  
"Hai bisogno di darti una calmata adesso", continuai.   
"Sono... molto stanco"   
"Andiamo a letto, che ne dici?"   
"Cosa?"  
"Penso sia ora di andare a letto, vieni con me"  
"N-no", mi respinse spaventato.   
"No?"  
"Ti prego Dean, non voglio"   
"Mi hai appena detto di essere stanco! "   
"Non... no, Dean! "  
"Cosa ti prende adesso? Non capisco"  
"Ti prego Dean. Non obbligarmi, lasciami andare"   
"Cosa? Dio Sam... Cosa dici?! "   
Le sue mani continuavano a respingermi e colpirmi debolmente sul petto senza risultato .   
"Ti prego, non farmi del male. Mi dispiace, te l'ho detto che mi dispiace, non volevo... non volevo scusa", continuò a non darmi ascolto.  
"Sam, non ... dio! Voglio solo metterti a dormire non voglio... altro", se fosse stato possibile in quel momento le mie orecchie avrebbero iniziato a sanguinare.   
"Non farmelo fare, mi comporterò bene"   
"Ti scongiuro smetti di parlare.   
Chiudi il becco e subito. Stai delirando. Voglio solo accompagnarti in camera tua per metterti comodo", frustrato continuai a spiegargli la situazione.   
Non avrei saputo dire chi avesse più paura tra tutti e due in quel momento.   
  
"Tu non vuoi..."   
Sam smise di lottare ed io con lui quando finemente comprese , in un momento di lucidità, le mie reali intenzioni.   
"Non vuoi perché faccio schifo Dean, non è vero?"   
"Beh... In questo caso temo che schifo sia la parola giusta, si. Non voglio venire a letto con te, cristo!"   
"Perché sono sporco ed impuro", concluse a bassa voce tra sé e sé .   
"No Sam è perché sei mio fratello e non sono papà "   
"Io non... mi sento confuso. Perché mi sento così, Dean? "   
"È a causa di tutto l'alcool che hai in corpo, te l'ho già detto"   
"E delle pillole"   
"Cosa? Aspetta... quali pillole?   
"Dean ascolta io non... non ci riesco, pensavo di sì ma è difficile. È troppo difficile.   
Vedo come mi guardi ora che sai tutto. Dio, non posso continuare a vedere il ribrezzo nei tuoi occhi, la tua paura di rompermi per ogni cosa che dici, i tuoi continui riferimenti...  
Vorrei solo che tu non sapessi.   
Pur di non vedere il modo in cui mi guardi io preferirei... io vorrei - io voglio... " , interruppe quel fiume di verità troppo grande da gestire, troppo grande da accettare anche per me.  
" Sam... "  
Mi fermai per prendere fiato e calmarmi prima di tentare di riportarlo sulla china.   
Era in quello stato a causa mia.   
"Ogni volta che ti guardo provo disprezzo per chiunque ti abbia fatto del male, non per te", parlai lentamente e con tono basso sperando che qualcosa di tutto quello gli entrasse realmente in testa, combatendo e vincendo contro l'alcol e qualsiasi altra sostanza avesse preso.   
"Io ti voglio bene e l'ho sempre fatto, ti amo più di me stesso e se non l'hai ancora capito sei uno stupido figlio di puttana. Avrei voluto essere io al tuo posto, sarei dovuto essere io"  
"No, tu non te lo meritavi Dean!"   
"Nemmeno tu lo meritavi"  
Il suo silenzio fu più rumoroso di ogni possibile risposta che potesse darmi.   
"Non te lo meritavi, hai capito?", scandii lentamente.   
"E non ti avrei nemmeno dovuto permettere di aprire la gabbia. Come ho potuto acconsentire a mandare mio fratello all'inferno? È colpa mia Sam se hai dovuto passare tutto quello e forse hai ragione : non sono poi tanto diverso da nostro padre"   
"No, no Dean non è... "   
"Non provo ribrezzo per te e non provo nemmeno pena.   
Non volevo ferirti. Continuo a farlo ma non voglio! Non sono intelligente come te e lo sai, io sono per metà stupido e per metà stronzo. Dammi tempo, okay? Devi darmi tempo per affrontare tutto questo. È difficile, è difficile anche per me"  
Sam non replicò ma ero certo dalla sua espressione pensierosa che avesse compreso ogni cosa. I suoi occhi non si distaccarono nemmeno un attimo dai miei durante la lunga pausa che seguì.   
"Dean?"   
"Si, Sam? "   
"Se papà dovesse tornare come la mamma? Io non so se..."   
"Stai tranquillo non tornerà ma se mai dovesse farlo io sarò qui pronto a tagliargli la gola, di questo puoi esserne certo"   
"Non puoi uccidere nostro padre"   
"Oh se solo potessi... "  
"Promettimi che non lo farai"   
"Okay Sam, te lo prometto", mentii a quella remota possibilità per non farlo agitare ulteriormente.

"Perché non...", mi fermai cercando le parole più adatte per formulare la domanda in modo da evitare ulteriori crisi "... non vai a dormire adesso?"   
"No"  
"Devi riposare"   
"No..."   
"Cos'è, la tua nuova parola preferita?"   
"No!"  
"Okay, aspettami qui allora, vado a prenderti un cuscino"  
Mi alzai ma la sua presa mi bloccò.   
"Non lasciarmi di nuovo, non farlo"  
"Ci metto solo un attimo, te lo prometto"   
Sam riprese ad agitarsi e mi tenne ancora con più stretto a se scuotendo la testa con forza.   
Mai come in quel momento mi sembrò un bambino. Ebbi l'impressione di essere tornato indietro nel tempo a quando Sam aveva ancora bisogno di me, a quando potevo prendermi ancora cura di lui senza che mi rifiutasse.  
Rimasi qualche secondo a riflettere perso in quei ricordi lontanissimi appartenenti a mille vite fa e quando le mie mani lo raggiunsero nuovamente tremò al mio tocco .   
  
"Sh ssh va tutto bene, sono io", lo calmai.  
"Papà aspettava... aspettava che tu non fossi con noi", riprese il suo monologo confusionale ed io rimasi in ascolto.   
"Era un segreto, tu non sapevi"   
"No, non lo sapevo, Sam", lo assecondai.  
"L'ho sognato stanotte, Dean. Mi sono ricordato il suo sguardo"   
"Non pensare a questo adesso okay?", borbottai nervoso visualizzando involontariamente lo sguardo di John che mi aveva inquietato tanto durante l'ultimo nostro sogno.   
"Lui mi guardava... non avrebbe dovuto guardarmi così "  
"Sam ti prego non parlare", lo interruppi tutto d'un fiato, vigliaccamente.   
"Perché? Perché lo ha fatto?", mi chiese confuso.   
Non sapevo a dare una risposta plausibile a mio fratello, effettivamente mi resi conto di avere le stesse identiche domande.  
Sam attendeva una mia risposta con estrema ed eccessiva concentrazione ; sembrava pendere totalmente dalle mie labbra ma io ero incapace di dargli le risposte che desiderava e boccheggiai stupidamente come un pesce, senza emettere alcun suono, totalmente bloccato nei suoi grandi occhi.   
  
"I bagni..." , riprese a parlare improvviamente.  
"C-cosa?   
"I tuoi bagni", sorrise di cuore ed ammirai il bagliore sereno nei suoi occhi, la sua energia mi colpì potente riconsegnandomi qualche anno di vita.   
"Li ricordo. Erano belli"  
"Ti... ringrazio", risposi titubante e compiaciuto.  
"I suoi non lo erano"   
Annuii in silenzio con un grosso peso nel petto e non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro.   
_'Bastardo, John sei un fottuto bastardo'_  
  
Notai che nel frattempo si era calmato, le lacrime sul suo viso si erano asciugate completamente ed il suo respiro era tornato alla normalità.   
"Scusami Dean"   
"Per cosa? Non hai niente di cui scusarti "   
"Lui mi diceva che lo avresti fatto anche tu, diceva che...era solo questione di tempo. Io gli ho creduto per un po', avevo paura di te, lo sai? Scusami"   
"Non l'avrei mai fatto"   
Abbassò gli occhi e mi prese la mano.   
"Ora lo so"   
Sconvolto dalle sue parole rimasi inerme e lo lasciai guidare la situazione come aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Il suo sangue ancora fresco si trasferii sulle mie mani.   
"È buffa questa mano", commentò divertito.   
Chiusi gli occhi annuendo pazientemente.   
"Devi sapere questo, Deen!", scattò all'improvviso facendomi sobbalzare, smettendo di giocare con le mie dita.   
"Lui non mi ha fatto niente quando ero piccolo, capito?"   
"Si ho capito" lo assecondai.  
"No che non hai capito!"   
Interdetto dalla sua risposta feci una pausa.   
"Perché non provi a spiegarmelo da sobrio, okay?"   
"Adesso che tu sai devi sapere ogni cosa! Ogni cosa! Devo dirti tutto"   
_'Okay è andato'_  
"Sam... qualsiasi cosa tu voglia raccontarmi è meglio farlo da sobrio. Potresti pentirtene domani. Fidati di me, okay?"   
"Stai zitto, sto parlando"   
Rimasi a bocca aperta e non lo interruppi più.   
"Io ero troppo piccolo! Lo capisci questo? Papà non avrebbe mai...ti assicuro non si è mai spinto troppo lontano"   
"Ho afferrato Sam. Non c'è bisogno che tu... "   
"Lui ha aspettato. Lui è stato buono ad aspettare fino a che non diventassi adolescente per fare...beh  tutto il resto. Penso che... mi volesse bene ecco perché l'ha fatto"   
Smisi di respirare in quell'istante ed evitai di rispondere per paura che quella forte ed improvvisa nausea prendesse il sopravvento.   
"Si, papà fu gentile ad aspettare ma non lo era sempre. No, non sempre", Sam continuò a blaterare da solo mentre io ero perso a studiare le mattonelle sotto di noi, sconvolto.   
  
"Lui è venuto a cercarmi", mormorò.  
"Cercarti? Quando?", sussurrai privo di forza.   
"A Stanford"   
"Cosa? P-perché?"   
"Sono stato cattivo, Dean. Sono stato molto cattivo con voi e lui mi ha obbligato ancora una volta. Era la mia punizione ma ti giuro non volevo. Te lo giuro!", i suoi occhi mi implorarono di credergli e mi chiesi perchè mai avrei dovuto pensare una cosa del genere.  
"T-ti credo, ti credo fratellino ma ora ti prego fatti mettere a letto"   
Cacciai un paio di lacrime dalla mia guancia. Non volevo più sentire nulla.  
"Ti prego Sammy", lo implorai.   
"Ma è stata l'ultima volta, è stata l'ultima volta ed ora è tutto finito"   
"È tutto finito", lo rassicurai anche se in realtà cercavo di rassicurare me stesso.   
Notai gli occhi di Sam farsi pesanti e mi resi conto che stava cominciando a cedere.   
"Mi dispiace Sam", sussurrai.  
"Mh?"   
"Ho detto che mi dispiace", non alzai la voce per paura di eccitarlo nuovamente.   
"No, non è colpa tua", rispose con il mio stesso tono.  
"Ma mi dispiace lo stesso. Per tutto quello che ti ha fatto"   
"Non succederà mai più, giusto Dean?"  
"Mai più, ci sono io qui con te"  
"Non dovresti. Rovino sempre tutto perchè sono cattivo, c'è il male dentro di me", recitò parole non sue.  
"No Sam, il male era dentro papà"   
Accarezzai i suoi capelli e lui, sfinito, abbandonò la sua testa contro la mia spalla, rilassandosi senza lottare ulteriormente.   
"Mi piace quando mi toccano i capelli"   
"Lo so, ti è sempre piaciuto"  
Mi rassegnai a rimanere in quel corridoio per la notte e appoggiai la schiena al muro tenendo stretto a me Sam che, sebbene fosse il doppio di me, rimaneva sempre il mio fratellino.   
"Dormi Sam"   
"Tu non vai via, vero? ", mugugnò.   
"No Sam, resterò qui con te", gli confermai continuando a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli deciso a non addormentarmi, spaventato dai ricordi che avrebbero potuto insidiarsi nella testa di Sam quella notte e che avrebbero potuto raggiungermi.  
Mi sarei semplicemente goduto il mio vecchio fratellino prima che il suo sistema immunitario, una volta smaltite completamente le sostanze intruse, me lo portasse via .


	14. Vortice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dean sono stati attaccati da un dio che era in grado di esplorare le menti delle sue vittime per usare i ricordi più brutti contro di loro. Durante uno di questi collegamenti le loro menti entrano in contatto e Dean scopre oscuri segreti che Sam gli aveva tenuto nascosto. Finita la caccia però alcuni strani sogni cominciano a disturbare i fratelli. Sam si sta ancora riprendendo dalle ferite (non solo quelle fisiche) ma Dean capisce esserci qualcosa di strano in quei sogni anche se non ha ancora capito bene cosa fosse o come liberarsene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non aggiorno da un po' di tempo ma eccomi tornata con un breve nuovo capitolo per riprendere la storia, fatemi sapere se gradite che vada avanti!

_Previously_

_Sam e Dean sono stati attaccati da un dio che era in grado di esplorare le menti delle sue vittime per usare i ricordi più brutti contro di loro. Durante uno di questi collegamenti le loro menti entrano in contatto e Dean scopre oscuri segreti che Sam gli aveva tenuto nascosto. Finita la caccia però alcuni strani sogni cominciano a disturbare i fratelli. Sam si sta ancora riprendendo dalle ferite (non solo quelle fisiche) ma Dean capisce esserci qualcosa di strano in quei sogni anche se non ha ancora capito bene cosa fosse o come liberarsene._

 

**Dean**

Nei giorni seguenti feci di tutto per evitare di dormire, perlomeno di notte: mi riposavo qualche ora la mattina solo ed esclusivamente quando ero certo che Sam fosse sveglio.

Mio fratello aveva intuito ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in me ma continuai in silenzio le mie ricerche giorno dopo giorno finché non scivolai.

Non ricordavo esattamente il momento in cui ero piombato nel buio ma era una sensazione meravigliosa poter chiudere gli occhi e abbracciare morfeo.

 

**Sam**

I giorni successivi erano stati piuttosto tranquilli: le mie ferite facevano meno male, riuscivo finalmente a dormire senza grossi dolori e stavo assumendo nelle giuste dosi le medicine. 

Io e Dean non avevamo più parlato di quella notte passata in corridoio. Non ricordavo esattamente quello che era successo o cosa esattamente gli avessi detto ma mi sentivo meglio da allora. 

Era stato imbarazzante dormire tra le sue braccia tutta la notte o perlomeno lo era stato dopo essere tornato completamente sobrio e cosciente; cosa che accadde molto dopo il mio risveglio. Non avevo idea di quali pillole di tranquillanti avessi preso ma senza dubbio ne avevo prese decisamente troppe.

“Dean” 

La voce proveniva da un angolo buio. L’odore era nauseante e l’aria pesante.

“Sono davvero fiero del tuo lavoro”

Conoscevo quella voce e mi fece rivoltare lo stomaco.

Abbassai lo sguardo sulle mie mani insanguinate, una lunga lama affilata grondava ancora di sangue fresco.

“Ti sta cominciando a piacere, non è vero?”, la sua voce inquietante scandì lentamente ogni parola mentre mi si avvicinò.

“Ne vuoi un’altra? Vuoi un’altra anima?”, mi chiese Alastair con un ghigno malefico. 

“Si”, le mie labbra gli risposero impazienti, senza il minimo dubbio. 

Perché lo avevo detto? Non volevo torturare nessuno!

“Si, portami il prossimo figlio di puttana”, riconobbi solo allora di chi fosse la voce roca proveniente dalla mia gola. Sconosciuta sulle mie labbra eppure familiare alle mie orecchie: la voce di mio fratello. 

La stessa voce che poco dopo sentii ridere sotto le urla strazianti dell’uomo legato alla ruota. 

Le mie mani, meno affusolate del solito, piantarono un lungo ago dietro l’occhio del malcapitato. 

La paura e la mia repulsione per ciò che stavo facendo durò poco e fui presto pervaso dall’adrenalina di Dean. Il dolore del demone mi travolse ed aveva un gusto dolce. Tagliai la sua carne trovando ogni singolo nervo sensibile e mi nutriti del suo dolore. Mi fermai ad osservare il sangue colarmi lungo le dita e avrei voluto così tanto assaggiarlo. Ne avevo bisogno potevo quasi sentirlo pizzicarmi la lingua. 

 

**Dean**

Era tutto fin troppo reale. Riuscivo a sentire l’eccitazione scorrermi nelle vene quando spezzai quell’anima maledetta.

I ricordi dell’inferno erano sempre stati molto vividi ma quella notte accadde qualcosa di diverso. 

Un desiderio diverso mi pervase strisciando lento nel mio cervello come un parassita sovrastando piano ogni altra sensazione: avevo sete. Sete di sangue… e non in senso figurato. Una sete indomabile che non mi apparteneva prese a bruciarmi la gola.

“Ti prego, ancora. Ne ho bisogno ancora”, le mie labbra sussurrarono contro la mia volontà. 

 

**Sam**

Ruby era davanti a me, la sua lama titubava sul suo braccio ed io ero in trepida attesa.

Era da tempo che non sognavo Ruby, il desiderio inconscio del sangue di poco prima doveva aver riportato a galla quel ricordo. 

“Ne ho bisogno, smettila di giocare. Se Dean…se lui-“

“Dean, Dean, Dean…”, cantilenò annoiata Ruby. 

“Almeno quando stai per fare l’amore con il tuo demone preferito non nominare tuo fratello, Sam”

“Dobbiamo fare in fretta, se Dean dovesse tornare … “

“Giusto”

La sete bruciava nel petto, la sentivo bombardarmi le tempie, stringermi la gola. 

Quando il coltello tagliò la sottile pelle di Ruby non capi più nulla, tutto si fece sfocato ed entrai nel panico.

“I-io…non”, improvvisamente il rimorso prese il sopravvento. 

“Mangiami Sam”, parlò lei provocante. 

“Io non dovrei”, riuscii a ribellarmi debolmente ma non ero abbastanza forte perché il mio capo stava già raggiungendo il rivolo scarlatto. 

“Sei tu che me l’hai chiesto, Sam”, mi fece notare in tono innocente il demone. 

Due piccole gocce nell’attesa caddero sulle lenzuola,  faceva male. Mi faceva male tutto, mi girava la testa, ne avevo bisogno. Lo volevo per quanto sapessi fosse sbagliato. Schiusi le labbra pronto a fiondarmi su quel delizioso nettare. 

Volevo sentirlo sulla mia lingua più di ogni altra cosa. Un’altra sola volta, almeno nei miei sogni. Quel desiderio mi spaventò ma non bastò a fermarmi, prima di poter schiudere le labbra su di lei ogni cosa svanì lasciandomi l’amarezza in bocca.

 

**Dean**

Quel desiderio non svanì però del tutto, rimase lì a pulsare sotto la mia pelle e si trasformò rapidamente in qualcos’altro. 

Avevo una nuova sete, non intensa e sconosciuta come quella di poco prima ma cieca e furiosa, ed era fin troppo familiare. 

La prima lama era tanto stretta tra le mie dita che erano diventate insensibili, il sangue mi ribollita nelle vene, la testa pulsava e tutto intorno a me era confuso, intriso di odio e disprezzo. 

Sam stava parlando, vedevo le labbra muoversi ma non riuscivo a sentivo. Desideravo solo vedere il sangue sgorgare dalla sua gola, volevo penetrare il suo petto fino a vedergli le interiora uscire e cadere sul pavimento.

“Getta la lama”

La mia mano affamata strinse ancora di più l’osso affilato che ora tremava incontrollabilmente.

Presi un respiro profondo e chiusi gli occhi alla ricerca del controllo che sembrava decisamente troppo lontano da raggiungere, quando li riaprii tra le mani c’era qualcosa di morbido.

 

**Sam**

Rimasi senza fiato.

Non avevo idea di cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. La sensazione era familiare, mi ricordava quella provata sotto il potere di Fobos ma ero abbastanza sicuro che fossero immagini totalmente nuove.

Non riuscii a darmi una spiegazione in tempo perché fui distratto dall’ombra di John.

Quel momento mi fu subito chiaro, era ancora nitido nella mia testa come se fosse accaduto solo il giorno prima. 

Avevo all’incirca 12 anni e stavo sudando freddo, sentivo la gola stingersi e riempirsi di bile. Mi aggrappai con forza al cuscino tra le mie braccia e mi fermai ad osservare il sonno tranquillo di mio padre. Tremavo come una foglia ed il cuore mi stava scoppiando fuori dal petto. Potevo fermarlo. Potevo fermare tutto e vivere una vita normale con Dean.

Alzai gli occhi sulle spalle di mio fratello che dormiva nel letto accanto e mi morsi le labbra alla ricerca del coraggio che non avevo.

Abbassai lentamente il cuscino verso il viso di mio padre e l’immagine fu appannata dalle lacrime. Ero consapevole di non poter dare quel dolore a mio fratello, non mi avrebbe mai perdonato, non mi avrebbe mai capito. 

Non potevo uccidere suo padre anche se avrei voluto, non potevo essere così egoista. Dovevo solo aspettare di essere abbastanza grande per poter andare per la mia strada e scappare finalmente da lui.

Il tempo avrebbe risolto ogni cosa. 

Chiusi per un momento gli occhi per far cadere le ultime lacrime e quando li riaprii la stanza intorno a me era cambiata ancora una volta. 

 

**Dean**

Stava succedendo di nuovo e molto più rapidamente di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere. Come avevo potuto addormentarmi?

Vidi Sam completamente rilassato e abbandonato sul suo letto. 

Mi avvicinai piano e sollevai la pistola puntandogliela alla testa. Avrei preferito la lama in quel momento, avrei voluto sentire il suo sangue caldo sulle mie mani fredde, avrei voluto che il suo dolore venire assorbito dal mio osso ma Sam non aveva intenzione di restituirmela. 

Me l’aveva portata via e doveva pagare. La lama era mia, mi apparteneva ed io appartenevo a lei, non aveva alcun diritto di mettersi in mezzo. 

Strinsi infuriato i denti e mi ci vollero parecchi minuti e tutta la forza per abbassare la pistola.

Se dovevo levargli la vita, l'avrei fatto come si deve: con la lama.

Provai terrore ai miei stessi pensieri. Come avevo potuto desiderare di togliere la vita a mio fratello? Ero immensamente grato che tutto quello fosse passato.

_'Svegliati Dean, coraggio svegliati'_

Prima che tutto cambiasse ancora una volta  l'odore di pelle dell'impala mi raggiunse ancor prima di ogni possibile immagine e la rabbia scivolò via lasciandomi senza forze. Una nuova, strana e rassicurante sensazione di calore mi avvolse. 

Riconobbi le solide spalle di nostro padre alla guida dell'impala ed alzando lo sguardo trovai un giovane Dean che mi cingeva le spalle. Lui ricambiò lo sguardo e mi accarezzò distrattamente. 

Mi stinsi contro di lui godendo a quel contatto di affetto e osservai l'espressone di nostro padre allo specchietto. Mi guardava con furia ma , pur sapendo che me l'avrebbe fatta pagare, stinsi più forte mio fratello maggiore.

_'È mio. Lui mi vuole bene ed è mio'_

"Piano Sammy", ridacchiò il vecchio Dean.

"Ti voglio bene Dean"

"Anche io Sammy e anche papà ti vuole bene", il mio giovane sorriso imbarazzato cercò una via di fuga fuori dal finestrino a quell'ammissione imbarazzante. 

_'Hai sentito? Non mi toglierai mai Dean. Puoi togliermi tutto ma non lui. Dean mi vuole bene'_

Non capii bene cosa stesse in quella macchina ma gli sguardi pieni di odio tra il giovane Sam e papà indicavano una muta lotta. 

 

**Sam**

"Giochiamo un po' , Sammy?"

Le catene mi sollevarono dai polsi all'improvviso ed un rumore sordo della mia spalla sinistra fu coperto dal mio lamento penoso, prontamente seguito dalle risate divertite di Lucifero . 

"Quello è stato divertente ma d'ora in poi non un singolo rumore, Sam", mi mise in guardia Lucifero. 

Fui scosso da brevi e convulsi respiri mentre perlustrava con le dita una delle mie ferite aperte. 

 

"Ti piace figlio di puttana?

Urlai mente continuavo a torturare il demone appeso alla ruota. 

"Scommetto che succhiare la mia lama ti piacerà ancora di più"

 

Mi accorsi di un suono strano e stridulo che solo dopo un po' capii provenire dalla mia gola.

"Guardami Sam, guarda il tuo fratellone", gli occhi rossi di Lucifero brillarono per un breve attimo sul volto di Dean. 

"Ti voglio bene Sammy...lo sai questo?" 

Riprese a muoversi ma questa volta con furia cieca e non seppi più dire dove fossi o chi fossi. C'era solo il dolore: acuto, penetrare, logorante.

Mi accorsi che i movimenti improvvisamente sembravano avvenire con più fluidità ed una parte di me era cosciente che fosse solo grazie al mio sangue.

Sentii ogni suo respiro concitato e gremito di piacere nel mio orecchio e la sua voce era così simile a quella di mio fratello...ma non lo era.

Avevo così paura di scordare. Sentivo, ogni attimo sempre di più, la realtà scivolarmi inesorabile tra le dita. 

"Non piangere Sammy, ci sono io qui con te", una mano mi accarezzo la guancia umida raccogliendo quelle lacrime di dolore che non sapevo nemmeno fossero scese. 

Mi voltai piano trovando i suoi occhi colmi di oscurità, il suo viso rosso, le sue labbra schiuse e umide.

"Mi vuoi bene, Sammy?" 

La sua mano scivolò dalla guancia fin sulle mie labbra accarezzandole brevemente per poi colpirmi con la sua violenza spingendo quattro dita dentro la mia bocca, spingendo sempre più affondo. Un conato mi scosse ma il mio stomaco era completamente vuoto. Ripeté il gesto un altro paio di volte e soddisfatto mi sorrise prima di estrarre la mano seguita dalla mia saliva.

Mi sforzai di riprendere fiato ignorando il dolore alla gola ad ogni tentativo. 

"Rispondi Sam. Ti ho fatto una domanda. Mi vuoi bene?" 

"Io... ti odio" 

"Non ho capito bene fratellino..." 

"Ti odio Dean!" 

 

**Dean**

Mi svegliai di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore e la testa che pulsava con violenza. Scattai rapidamente seduto ma ancor prima di riuscire a riportare il respiro ad un ritmo naturale un rumore di catene arrivò alle mie spalle e raggelai. Le immagini della gabbia e delle torture subite mi pervasero assieme ad un senso di inquietudine ed angoscia. 

No, non potevo essere tornato lì. 

Aprii la luce rapidamente e dopo qualche istante la mia mente tornò alla realtà, distaccandosi dai ricordi di Sam che erano trapelati così in profondità nella mia psiche da non ricordare neppure più chi diavolo fossi. 

Mi misi in piedi per andare a controllare Sam che però trovai ancora addormentato nel suo letto ma agitato. Era ancora dentro. 

"Sam? Sam, svegliati" 

Al mio tocco violento rispose soltanto con più agitazione così decisi di fare quello che facevo in quelle occasioni quando eravamo più piccoli. Gli parlai all'orecchio mantenendo un tono calmo e basso benché mi fosse estremamente difficile in quel momento. Capii presto che nulla di tutto quello avrebbe funzionato ed era tutta colpa mia. Non avrei mai dovuto addormentarmi. lo scossi ancora un volta chiamandolo ancora ed ancora poi senza alcun preavviso la sua mano mi raggiunse la gola ed i suoi occhi pieni di rabbia e disprezzo mi pugnalarono. 

"Sa-am? So-no io calma-ti'

Boccheggiai roco tentando di liberarmi dalla sua stretta. 

"Sa... Sam?!" 

I suoi occhi assenti e lontani mi misero lentamente a fuoco e quando cominciò ad allentare la presa capii che stesse tornando.


	16. Nei tuoi occhi

_Dean_

 

“Papà?”

“Non essere timido Dean, coraggio avvicinati”

John voltò il capo verso di me con un sorriso rassicurante. Stringeva qualcosa tra le mani, qualcosa che non riuscivo a vedere ma che teneva con gelosia aldilà delle sue spalle.

“No”, risposi spocchioso con l’intenzione di nascondere a papà le mie reali emozioni.

“La mamma?”, mugugnai guardandomi intorno preoccupato.

“Sta riposando, non disturbarla adesso, è molto stanca”, sussurrò papà apprensivo.

Mi mossi sul posto nervoso e nascosi le mani dentro le maniche della maglietta, facendole scomparire del tutto.

Sentivo battere il cuore all’impazzata contro il petto, l’eco ritmico mi risuonava nelle orecchie.

Non so dove trovai il coraggio ma ad un certo punto mi arresi ed iniziai a muovermi.

Ad ogni passo che facevo verso papà il senso di eccitazione offuscata sempre di più la velata gelosia per quella novità che, in poche ore, aveva scombussolato le nostre vite.

Avevo avuto mesi per prepararmi eppure, adesso che era arrivato il momento, era tutt’altra cosa ed avrei voluto solo tirarmi indietro.

Dalle mie labbra uscì un suono indefinito che richiamò l’attenzione di papà il quale si voltò – accorciando la poca distanza rimasta – e si inginocchiò davanti a me.

Mi sorpresi al ricordo lontano di quel volto contratto in un sorriso così amplio che stonava fortemente sul viso del John che crescendo avevo imparato a conoscere.

Mi alzai sulle punte dei piedi, le braccia di papà si piegarono in modo da mostrarmi la ragione per cui mamma non mi aveva dato la buonanotte la notte precedente o il buongiorno quella mattina stessa, la ragione per cui stavo nascondendo a mio padre le mie mani tremanti all’interno delle maniche di cotone.

Gli occhi di Sam si aprirono e guardarono dritti dentro i miei.

Nessuna insicurezza, sapeva chi stava cercando e l’aveva appena trovato.

Una sorta di elettricità ci cinse in un abbraccio elettrostatico ed intorno a noi ogni cosa scomparve. Mi bastò un battito di quelle piccolissime ciglia per avere tutto più chiaro. Ogni singola emozione mi scivolò di dosso per lasciare spazio ad una soltanto: non avevo idea di quale fosse il nome ma era potente ed incontenibile.

Decisi che da quel momento in poi, quegli occhi verde bottiglia che non cercavano altri che me, avrebbero avuto la priorità su ogni cosa.

“Ciao Sammy, sono Dean” 

... 

La prima cosa che percepii fu l’odore di vaniglia mista ad una nota legnosa ed un leggero sentore di erba appena tagliata. Sorrisi riconoscendo il rassicurante odore di mio fratello e mi stiracchiai strisciando pigramente il viso sul cuscino con un mugugno che si trasformò in un gremito di dolore inaspettato. Saltai a sedere ritirandomi dalla fonte di dolore che però mi perseguì ostinatamente.

“Sta attento”, la voce di Sam mi mise in guardia ma non alzai lo sguardo su di lui perché troppo sorpreso dalla fasciatura sulla mia mano destra.

“Dio! Ma cosa cazzo…?”

“Dean, no! “, mi fermò Sam in tono autoritario prima che potessi disfarmi la fasciatura.

“Cos’è successo? Dio, fa un male cane!”, mi lamentai afferrando con la mano buona le lenzuola sotto di me.

“Dimmelo tu cos’è successo”, la voce di Sam tornò piatta, bassa e apprensiva.

Alzai lo sguardo corrucciato dal dolore per trovare due profonde occhiaie blu che contrastavano sotto le gemme verdi di Sam. Tentai di riassemblare un ricordo che proprio non voleva riaffiorare.

“Stavamo facendo delle ricerche e poi…”

Provai a lungo a ricostruire i fatti ma oltre a quello, nella mia testa, non c’era altro: soltanto nebbia. Mi rassegnai e scossi la testa confuso facendo spallucce verso mio fratello in segno di resa.

“Ti sei bruciato la mano”, mi aiutò Sam.

Quello aveva senso e spiegava il dolore intenso ma perché non lo ricordavo?

Mi mossi sul ciglio del letto con un lamento fissando la mano che stavo cercando di lasciare più immobile possibile ma che continuava a bruciare dannatamente.

“Ti prendo un antidolorifico”

“No, a-aspetta. Com’è successo?”, lo fermai sicuro che un indizio avrebbe riportato a galla un ricordo temporaneamente irraggiungibile .

Mio fratello prese un lungo sospiro prima di rispondere.

“Ecco… hai messo la mano sul fuoco. Hai messo la mano sul fornello acceso di tua spontanea volontà e-“

“Frena, frena! Ma che stai dicendo?! Perché avrei dovuto fare una cosa del genere, non sono stupido!”

“Allora dimmelo tu come ti sei procurato quella bruciatura”, rispose insolente Sam.

Aprii la bocca per una pronta risposta che non arrivò è mi ritrovai a boccheggiare come un idiota.

“Ti vado a prendere quell’antidolorifico”

 

“È stato un’incidente e per qualche motivo l’ho rimosso”, sussurrai dopo un po’ tra me e me, a bassa voce, non riuscendo a trovare un nesso logico o un ricordo completo che potesse spiegare quella fasciatura.

“No, non lo è stato”, non mi ero accorto della presenza di Sam sul ciglio della porta.

“Tieni, manda giù”, mugugnò porgendomi un bicchiere d’acqua.

Presi l’antidolorifico senza fiatare per poi sistemarmi un po’ meglio sul letto.

“Non lo so, avrò avuto un colpo di sonno…”

Le risate esasperate di mio fratello mi fecero sussultare dalla sorpresa.

“Perché ridi? NON È DIVERTENTE!”, sbottai indispettito.

“Si, lo è Dean. Un colpo di sonno mentre cucinavi? Ma ti ascolti quando parli? “

“E allora mi hai bruciato tu mentre dormivo!”, mi sorpresi dal tono infantile che uscì dalle mie stesse labbra.

“Ma che dici?”

“Cosa vuoi dirmi allora? Che sono fuori di testa? Che mi sto trasformando in un emo schizoide con istinti piromani dal giorno alla notte? Scommetto che nemmeno eri lì con me e parli tanto per parlare”

“Non riuscivi a riscaldarti”, tagliò corto Sam.

“Cosa?”, la mia voce uscì molto più acuta di quanto volessi.

“Mi hai detto che non riuscivi a riscaldarti”

“No, non te l’ho mai detto”

“L’hai fatto e so cosa si prova, Dean”

“Cosa si prova quando? Ad avere freddo? Non so le tue abitudini ma non ci si butta nel fuoco se si ha freddo!”

“So cosa si prova a sentire il freddo dell’inferno, il freddo della gabbia”

Chiusi gli occhi, troppo spossato per affrontare quella discussione, quando l’eco della voce di mio fratello fu coperto da un lontano stridio di catene.

Non era la prima volta che mi si presentavano quel giorno e, come per l’episodio precedente, mi sforzai di tornare alla realtà, abbandonando quella grossa e fredda oscurità fatta di vuoto e paura per trovare Sam nel ben mezzo di un discorso.

“… sono rimaste legate in qualche modo e penso che i sogni siano soltanto un sintomo, soltanto la punta dell’iceberg. Il tuo inconscio è a conoscenza di molte più cose di quelle che credi di ricordare… ed anche il mio, suppongo.

Durante la notte la le nostre menti in qualche modo riescono a comunicare e a scaricare le informazioni ma temo che sia solo una fase, temo che qualcosa adesso stia cambiando”

“No, io…”, tentai di fermare mio fratello,  sopraffatto dalla valanga di parole che mi travolsero.

“Quella mano… è solo colpa, colpa dei miei ricordi. Colpa della mia… pazzia. Me ne sono liberato, questo è vero, ma fa parte di me o almeno ha fatto parte di me ed è tutta qui dentro… “, Sam, con un sorriso troppo amaro per i suoi lineamenti, picchettò con violenza le dita sulla sua tempia.

“Non lo so, Sam. Non ha senso”, mi ribellai senza neppure pensarci su’ perché effettivamente aveva senso, la verità era che non volevo sentire nulla.

“Ci ho pensato a lungo ed è la versione con più senso al momento. Mi dispiace davvero che tu sia ferito e mi sento responsabile e dannatamente in colpa ma non permetterò che ti possa accadere-“

“Io mi sento me stesso”, interruppi mio fratello senza neanche ascoltare le inutili ammissioni di colpe che non ci avrebbero portato da nessuna parte.

“Non ho altri ricordi e non mi sento diverso. Non… ricordo niente che non mi appartenga oltre a quel poco che ho vissuto nei sogni“

“A quanto pare il tuo inconscio lo ricorda”, insistette Sam.

“Ma io…”

“Ti ho visto assentarti completamente questa mattina in libreria, ho riconosciuto quello sguardo, Dean. Sono preoccupato per te, questa cosa…”

“Ti stai sbagliando”

“DEAN SMETTILA DI MENTIRMI!”

Sussultai all’improvviso cambio di tono di mio fratello. Sorpreso da quell’insolito cambiamento d’umore rimasi in silenzio.

“NON MENTIRMI E ASCOLTAMI PER UNA DANNATA VOLTA DATO CHE TU NON HAI RISOLTO UN BEL NIENTE IN QUESTE SETTIMANE! NON AVRESTI DOVUTO TENERMELO NASCOSTO, DANNAZIONE SEI COSÌ… STUPIDO!“, il volto di Sam si era tinto di un intensa tonalità di rosso e la vena sul collo pulsava pericolosamente. 

Non aveva seguito alcuna delle sue solite fasi della rabbia era solo esploso, all’improvviso, quasi come una brutta imitazione di suo fratello.

Sbattei rapido le palpebre annuendo in silenzio.

“I-io… scusa non so cosa… scusami”, sussurrò mio fratello frastornato.

“Non importa Sam. Ti ascolto. Ti sto ascoltando, Sammy”, lo rassicurai concentrandomi sul familiare color verde bottiglia dei suoi occhi.

... 

Il fine settimana fu scandito da pile di libri ammassati in ordine sempre più precario sui tavoli del salone. L’ultima teoria di Sam implicava l’uso della radice dei sogni ed un incantesimo che ancora non avevamo tra le mani. Non ponevo molta fede in quel suo piano (a dire il vero non ci credevo minimamente) anche se non era quello che gli avevo detto ad alta voce.

"È il tuo turno, dovresti riposare un po’… io devo finire questo volume “, sussurrò mio fratello immerso nella calda penombra della lampada da tavolo.

Troppo sfinito per opporre resistenza come mi era solito fare, lasciai a mio fratello il primo turno di veglia e non mi sorpresi di sprofondare nell’oscurità non appena toccato il materasso.

 

Entrai lentamente in un sogno nel quale non ero stato invitato. A farmi compagnia un rumore ripetitivo, debole e rilassante… troppo rilassante per essere finito in un incubo.

Sentii una calda e piacevole sensazione al basso ventre ancor prima di sentire delle labbra umide e voraci lavorare nell’incavo del mio collo o ancor prima di iniziare una lotta contro una cascata di lunghi capelli neri che mi coprivano la visuale.

“Sam, Sam!”, la voce sconosciuta pronunciò il mio nome con urgenza.

No. Non il mio, quello di mio fratello.

Erano i suoi i fasci muscolari che si tendevano lungo quel corpo minuto e femminile, erano le sue le mani che con vigore le strinsero i glutei provocandole un gremito acuto.

“Ruby”

Mi raggelai a quel nome eppure non mi fermai, nonostante la nausea e la rabbia, non potevo fermarmi perché non avevo alcun potere su quel corpo che non mi apparteneva; alcun potere su quella mano callosa e affusolata che si librò in aria per poi colpire sonoramente il gluteo del demone.

La mia visuale si ampliò aldilà delle spalle magre e concitate di Ruby ed il mio sguardo si posò sul camino acceso dove riconobbi il rumore di poco prima, calmo e avvolgente, provenire dal fuoco che scoppiettava. Il resto della stanza era in penombra e da un lato fui sollevato di non poter vedere con chiarezza i lineamenti del demone che disprezzavo con tutto me stesso.

Sam d’altro canto non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto dalla sua presenza difatti spinse in lei con vigore ed un roco lamento di piacere si unì al mio. Mi bastarono un paio di spinte per dimenticare di chi fosse quello straordinario ed accogliente corpo che stavo possedendo e non mi chiesi più chi dei due stesse rincorrendo il piacere con disperati movimenti convulsi, violenti e poco attenti al nostro partner. 

Il piacere cresceva ogni istante di più, così come la tensione muscolare pronta a scoppiare travolgendomi in un piacere che prometteva grandi cose. Afferrai la sua chioma con una rabbia che riconobbi non essere mia. Sam la detestava eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di lei. Non poteva fermarsi, aveva bisogno di quella stretta ed umida frizione, di quel denso nettare di euforia che sentiva essere pronto a rilasciare da un momento all’altro.

“Sam?”

Quando alzai lo sguardo su di lei, al contrario di mio fratello, mi sorpresi di trovarle un coltello in mano.

“Ne vuoi ancora, Sammy?”

Sam le tirò via dalle mani il coltello ma senza permettersi di lasciare andare quel piacere anzi, lavorandolo con fermezza e decisione.

“Sam”, la voce roca e stremata di mio fratello la corresse con disprezzo.

La lama, senza alcuna difficoltà, tagliò la tenera carne del demone ma ancor prima di poter solo pensare di fiondarmi su quel rivolo cremisi una forte luce riempì la stanza. Una parte di me sapeva essere stata Ruby ad aizzare le fiamme del camino, illuminando i suoi scintillanti occhi neri intenti a fissarmi colmi di lussuria.

“Mangiami”

La sua voce seducente mi invitò verso quel succo che potevo già sentire pizzicare sulla lingua. Il suo ghigno malefico fu l’ultima cosa che vidi prima di chiudere gli occhi, spingendo ancora una volta in lei con prepotenza.

“Sam? “

Una voce mi fermò ad un passo dalla mia droga. Non sembrava essere di Ruby, troppo pacata e amorevole per esserlo mi chiesi se me lo fossi semplicemente immaginato.

“Sam?”

Alzai lo sguardo verso il soffitto con una terribile sensazione sotto pelle. Fiamme vive e aggressive danzavano con odio intorno al corpo di Jessica.

“NO!”, urlai terrorizzato.

No, non poteva essere vero, non poteva.

“Perché, Sam? Perché?”

“Mangiami, Sam”, insistette la voce del diavolo vicino al mio orecchio, ignorando il sangue della mia ragazza che ora mi colava sulla fronte.

“Sam, perché?”

Tentai di prendere le distanze dal dolore di Sam.

_‘E’ solo un sogno. Un sogno di Sam._

_Non è il mio dolore, non è mio’_

“Sam mangiami”

“Sam”

“Jess mi dispiace”

 _‘È un sogno, è solo un sogno_ ’

Il respiro di Sam diveniva sempre più corto e la sua visuale sempre più ristretta.

“Sam?“

“SAM”

Mi svegliai di colpo e nonostante la mancanza di ossigeno e le vertigini, un conato testardo lottò per prendere il sopravvento e dovetti dargli precedenza su ogni cosa.

 

**Sam**

Mi stropicciai gli occhi lentamente, dannandomi per essermi addormentato sulla scrivania.

Ingoiai l’ennesima pastiglia per il mal di testa sperando inutilmente che potesse aiutare a dimenticare il volto disperato di Jessica.

Sapevo non fosse stato un semplice incubo, troppo intenso e reale per esserlo.

“Scusami Dean”, sussurrai caricando la macchinetta del caffè.

Dopo un ora e due tazze di caffè Dean doveva ancora farsi vivo, supposi dovesse essersi riaddormentato ma decisi di andare a controllare ugualmente. Non avevo intenzione di svegliarlo, meritava una notte intera di riposo, io avrei dormito in un altro momento.

Schiusi la porta della sua camera lentamente e con mia sorpresa trovai il letto vuoto ma disfatto. Notai successivamente la debole luce provenire del bagno. Lo chiamai senza ricevere risposta e, senza farmi tanti problemi, entrai senza bussare.

Il cuore mi sussultò nel petto quando lo trovai riverso a terra tra il water e la vasca.

“Dean!”

Mi inginocchiai rumorosamente sulle piastrelle, ignorando il dolore alle ginocchia presi le spalle di mio fratello e lo scrollai con vigore.

“DEAN? Dean, cos’hai?”

Dean mugugnò prontamente e mi respinse quasi infastidito.

“Sssh, perché urli idiota?”

“Perché sei sul pavimento del bagno?”

I suoi occhi, schiusi in due strette fessure, mi scrutarono un momento poi alzò un sopracciglio e si bagnò le labbra secche prima di parlare.

“Mi piace sperimentare”, rispose assonnato.

Lo guardai male ma riuscii a rilassarmi sentendo quel suo insopportabile humor.

“Ti sei sentito male?”

Dean fece spallucce e si alzò ignorando le mie mani tese in suo aiuto.

“Mi sono solo liberato della cena, niente di grave. Non che mi fosse piaciuto molto il tuo… qualsiasi cosa fosse”

“Non fare il solito, dimmelo se hai qualcosa che non va…”

Dean raggiunse in silenzio il lavandino per poi buttarsi dell’acqua fredda sul viso usando la sola mano a sua disposizione.

“Dean?”

“Tranquilla mammina, sto bene.

Il pavimento era fresco e accogliente, devo essermi addormentato, non sono svenuto come una bimba se è questo che pensi e ora lasciami alla mia privacy, okay?”

Mio fratello alzò scocciato gli occhi al cielo prima di sciacquarsi la bocca. Mi feci piccolo, ormai certo che si fosse sentito semplicemente disgustato dal sogno con Ruby, decisi di non indagare ulteriormente. Non avrebbe neppure avuto tutti i torti, era stato disgustoso. Io ero disgustoso. Sognare il tuo stesso fratello mentre tradisce la tua fiducia e la sua stessa razza non doveva essere un bel vedere e ne ero mortificato. Mortificato per tutte le altre volte che avevo nauseato mio fratello.

“Non è la prima volta che mi succede dopo un sogno”, ero in procinto di uscire a testa china dalla camera quando mio fratello si decise a parlare.

“Cosa? Perché non me l’hai detto prima?”

“Avrei potuto”, sussurrò guardando a terra. “ma non l’ho fatto”, continuò pensieroso.

Corrugai le sopracciglia alzando le braccia al cielo. Che razza di risposta era?  

“Ma… ehi, non ti facevo amante delle sculacciate”

“Dean!”, lo richiamai imbarazzato.

“Non arrossire, è stato piuttosto… eccitante a dire il vero”

“Cosa?”, non potevo credere alle mie stesse orecchie.

“Okay… è decisamente la cosa più strana che abbia mai detto. Non intendevo…”, borbottò Dean imbarazzato.

“Dacci un taglio, Dean! “, lo interruppi agitato. 

“Andiamo, è la cosa più naturale del mondo, Sam. Non parlo ovviamente di spiare tuo fratello mentre… beh lo sai. Non sono il tipo. Diciamo solo che sono fiero delle tue mosse, fratellino”  

“Hai finito?”, gli chiesi frustrato.

“Non ho ricacciato l’anima perché ci siamo fatti Ruby, Sammy”

“Oh, ci siamo fatti?”

“Beh in teoria… Eri tu a tirare i fili ma con le emozioni e sensi uniti, sai com’è…” 

“Dio ma perché continui a parlare?”

“Ascolta, è più che ovvio che odio quella puttana con ogni fibra del mio essere e sono sicuro che per te sia lo stesso ma… è nel passato, Sam.

Era solo un sogno e non è colpa tua se ho avuto un incontro del terzo tipo con la tazza del cesso, te lo assicuro. Mai fatto, non una singola volta. Spero ti sia chiaro perché non voglio ripetermi”

“Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo adesso?”

“Nessuno parla male di mio fratello, nemmeno mio fratello e poi non puoi mettermi in bocca parole che nemmeno penso. Non mi disgusti, stupido idiota. Non mi ha disgustato cambiarti i pannolini da piccolo e non cambierà nemmeno quando dovrò cambiarteli tra un paio di anni”

“Dean!”

“Mi hai sentito bene”

“Aspetta…metterti in bocca parole che non pensi?”

‘Non mi disgusti, idiota. Nemmeno mio fratello può parlare male di mio fratello.’

“Dean io non ho detto nulla”

“Si, l’hai fatto”

“No io-“

“Si, Sam. Ti ho sentito un attimo fa, non fare il finto tonto. So cosa volevi dire, non mi hai disgustato né con Ruby né… “, Dean perse improvvisamente la voce ed abbassò le spalle amareggiato. “... né mai”, concluse in un sussurro.

“No, Dean io non – “

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Come poteva aver sentito qualcosa che non avevo mai detto?

“-non l'ho detto. L’ho solo pensato, non ho aperto bocca, Dean. L'ho solo pensato!”, ansimai con urgenza.

"No, ti ho sentito", tentò di contraddirmi titubante mio fratello. 


End file.
